Fortunes and Follies (Part 1)
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Netherfield Park is let at last - to someone not Charles Bingley. Follow the Wilders as they blend into Hertfordshire and influence the Bennets. *It does include all the canon characters with minor twists,*
1. Author Introduction And Reading Material

Notes For Reference –

Character List –

Matthais Wilder, Amelia Wilder nee Ellwood, Infant Matthew – Wilder Family earning 9,000 per annum in Wildershire

Gideon Wilder, Edith Wilder nee Boulanger – Wilder Family earning 3,000 per annum at Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

Jonathan Flint, Clara Flint nee Wilder- Flint Family earning 3,000 per annum at Flint Estate, Kent

Mr. Boulanger, Mrs. Boulanger, Phillip Boulanger, Adelaine Boulanger – The Boulanger family, one of the four and twenty families of Hertfordshire

Seth Bennet, Frances Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet, Mary Bennet, Catherine Bennet, – Do I need to explain who these people are?

George Wickham, Lydia Wickham nee Bennet – No fixed location, Militia man

Mr. Denny – No fixed location, Militia man

Captain Carter – No fixed location, Militia man

Mrs. Chambers – Clara Wilder's Lady Maid

Charles Bingley , Jane Bingley nee Bennet– Earning 5,000 per annum soon to be in Derbyshire

Caroline Bingley – Dowry of 20,000

Cyprian Hurst, Louisa Hurst – Hurst Family earning between 1,500 to 2,000 per annum

Fitzwilliam Darcy – Darcy Family earning 10,000 per annum in Pemberley, Derbyshire

Georgiana Darcy – Dowry of 30,000

William Lucas, Lady Lucas, Maria Lucas, etc – Lucas Family neighbors of Bennets

William Collins, Charlotte Collins – Living of Hunsford, approximately 1,000 per annum

The Harringtons, Penelope Harrington, Harriet Harrington– one of the four and twenty families of Hertfordshire

I have been taking note of the suggestions on how to improve the story, reduce the confusion, and reveal more of the characters, thus the updates and changes that have been noted as unexpected. I added the list of characters as a bit of pre-reading for familiarization and this list will update as the chapters add. Just for extra fun, I'll even list the 20 gentlemen that I promised in the story description.

Gideon Wilder

Charles Bingley

Fitzwilliam Darcy

William Collins

Captain Carter

Jonathan Flint

George Wickham


	2. Chapter 2

*I would like to send a special thank you to Miss Jane Austen for introducing the world to Pride and Prejudice, and an added thank you to my great-grandmother having the mini series on VHS, also bless her soul. If my grandmother were here today, I think she'd enjoy this fanfiction as much as the VHS series.*

September 12th, 1810

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Mr. Matthais Wilder of Wildershire certainly conformed to this expectation even if his younger brother, Gideon, did not. As the eldest, upon his father's passing, he inherited the family estate. As Wildershire's prominent family, the Wilders resided in Wildershire for four generations and earned the trust of the locals who believed the family most honorable and business-minded as to keep the estate exceedingly profitable. In Mr. Wilder's passing, his son expected to earn nearly 9,000 pounds annually. Within a month's time, he secured the hand of Amelia Ellwood of equal station in society. Within a year from their union, a babe born carried the name of the deceased Mr. Wilder.

Mr. Wilder was not so unkind to his other two children, Gideon and Clara. In a separate settlement, Gideon inherited 80,000 pounds, earning close to 3000 pounds of interest annually. Afforded the privilege of a lifestyle 3000 pounds can provide, Gideon promised Clara to allow her to travel with him to their new home, where she may manage the household until such time arrived that she married or he took a wife. Clara, the twin and second born to Gideon, inherited a dowry of 28,000 pounds. All in all, Mr. Wilder held every faith that his children were provided for, for he did not press for them to marry expeditiously.

September 29th, 1811

As a supreme gossip, Mrs. Bennet's web of informants included Mrs. Long, Lady Lucas, and Mrs. Phillips. Mrs. Long heard from Mrs. Morris that a Gideon Wilder of Wildershire traveled in a chaise and four to see Netherfield on Monday. Rumored to earn 3,000 pounds per annum, Gideon Wilder was single and rightful property of one of their daughters. This immediately earned the attention of Mrs. Frances Bennet, exciting her interest past the tolerance of Mr. Seth Bennet's patience. " Netherfield Park has been let at last. Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

Mr. Bennet chose to remain silent, more interested in the letter he received from his brother-in-law Edward Gardiner regarding the investments he slyly made in the early years of marriage after quickly learning of his wife's overspending pin money problem. Aside from the 5,000 pounds the girls collectively would inherit upon their mother's death, the investments growing value provided each a dowry of at least 3,500 pounds that even Mrs. Bennet was unaware of.

" Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it,"

" You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it," He finally answered his wife lest she go on about her nerves. He married her for her beauty, one of his worst mistakes in his youth. Unbeknownst to his wife, Mr. Morris already informed him about the new tenants out of courtesy.

If he didn't listen to her she would excite Catherine and Lydia, and then Mary would recite Fordyce's sermons as Jane would refuse to interfere for the sanity of the older family members. Frances would dismiss Elizabeth's scolding to her sisters, and he alone would be forced to endure the high spirits of some of the silliest ladies in England. How his daughters transformed into the uniquely different ladies with minimal influence upon each other baffled him.

Even the Lucas's produced children with similar character ticks, if one could accept emptiness of mind as a character tick.

" Why, my dear, you must know," Frances said, giving him her full attention. "Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down-"

"-Monday in a chaise and four to see the place?" He finished the for her.

She clasped her hands together. " Mr. Wilder is single. What a fine thing for our girls!" His brow quirked. " My dear Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome! You must know I am thinking of him marrying one of them,"

Every interaction involved their girls marrying. For some time, Mrs. Bennet wanted Lydia to marry the Lucas's oldest son, then Lydia's form filled out and her aspirations for her favorite child increased beyond expectation. Jane's beauty meant being pushed at every eligible male with a significant source of income, while Elizabeth would only be recommended to an equal match. Frances did not care for Mary as Mary disliked balls and assemblies and preferred the comforts of her room to company. " Is that his design in settling here?" He asked, sarcasm heavy and lost upon his wife.

Unfortunately, it appeared Jane started to take after Frances – beautiful yet lacking ambition to exert herself to better recommend herself. Mary, pedantic as she was, at least learned the pianoforte. Catherine, in her moments of lucidity, showed promise of being more like Lizzy, lively and witty with a practical store of knowledge. Lydia, allowed to be vain and as empty of mind as Maria Lucas, thought only of dancing, officers, and occasionally clothes. Only Jane and Elizabeth responsibly accounted for their pin money, as Mary spent pin money on sheet music and books. As books were expensive, she added a new book to her collection every several months and learned the art of saving.

" Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes," She leaned forward in the chair, the hint of a smile that seduced him so long ago. He yawned, having seen all her tricks before.

" I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of the party." He dismissed her, hoping propriety would heel her in. Instead she straightened her dress, watching the wrinkles disappear from the muslin.

A moment of propriety struck the married lady. " But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. It would be impossible for us to visit him if you do not,"

He just smiled. " They have none much to recommend them, all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters," His beloved Lizzy took after him, vexing Frances because she refused to follow her mother's opinion that a man desired a stupid wife.

" You take delight in vexing me," Frances declared archly, crossing her arms and falling quiet. " No compassion for my poor nerves,"

" I have a high respect for your nerves. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last twenty years at least," For three and twenty years, he suffered her nerves. On many a night he considered putting a pillow over her face and smothering her till she ceased to breath, for his girl's sake. Then he remembered the good Lord condemned murder, and so he allowed her to continuously breathe and torment his daughters with her misguided stupidity.

Longbourn once more witnessed the continued disintegration of the Bennet marriage that instigated the entail placed upon it by Mr. Bennet's deceased father.

With a light heart and low expectations, twins Gideon and Clara Wilder set forth to Netherfield. Netherfield first appeared in a conversation between Mr. Charles Bingley and Gideon one morning as they discussed financial management, each determined to not outspend their relatively newly gifted wealth. When Bingley mentioned Netherfield, Gideon easily dissuaded him against it, declaring that Bingley were better to settle elsewhere as his sisters did not much like the country life. Bingley, surprisingly firm, eventually relented when Gideon declared that he could rent the estate and Bingley could visit the countryside to determine if he truly wished to inhabit the area.

With the full expectation of being known before they even set foot on the property, Clara set Gideon at ease by informing him that few families presented much promise and those that did would hardly expect so immediate a union of their daughters to him. She knew this a lie, but he immediately settled his nerves of the 'matchmaking mamas' and resolved, if he should like the estate to purchase it. Putting Clara's mind at ease as she did not like to travel much, the carriage ride resulted in idle conversation about the odious Caroline Bingley and her equally unhappy sister Mrs. Hurst. Genuine laughter filled the carriage as brother and sister jested how the marriage would carry out with Caroline, both certain that Caroline Bingley would die a spinster with no good will from family, acquaintances, or strangers.

Arriving in the afternoon the following day after they set out from Wildershire, they were greeted by the patiently waiting staff. While Gideon Wilder lacked the cheerfulness of Charles Bingley, he stood at an imposing six foot, his sister almost equally tall. Together they greeted the staff with a bow and curtsy, the lined staff reciprocating the bow and curtsy, and advanced forward to the steward of the property and the head servant that managed the house.

" Sir, a bath is prepared for the Miss," Mrs. Nicholls greeted Gideon, forced to look up.

He smiled and patted Clara's shoulder. " I shall see you at the dining table," He promised.

One reassured glance at Mrs. Nicholls and Clara allowed herself to be lead to the bedchamber where a bath awaited. Her lady's maid, sent ahead to settle in early, helped her disrobe of the dusty and dirty road clothing. Sliding into the bath without help, Clara allowed the warm water to soothe road-tired muscles. Mrs. Chambers waited nearby should she need assistance, and after a half hour Clara stepped out of the bath scrubbed clean and into an offered robe. " Miss Wilder, for a lady so tall you move with much grace,"

" It wasn't always so. Growing up, I tripped over many things and bumped my head off countless low leveled obstacles and objects," The dark brunette sighed wistfully and allowed her maid to lead her to the vanity dresser where skilled hands gently brushed out thick hair into a waist length free flow. " It also impedes many suitors who are uncomfortable with such a tall partner, particularly when they are of shorter stature,"

" Fear not, Miss, the right one appreciates you as you are," Having been Miss Wilder's personal maid for less than a year, she attended very attentively to what she felt deserved attention.

Smiling into the reflective glass, Clara observed the young woman, older than her by four years. " I wish it were so romantic as that, but it is not, as we are both aware. Was it not easier for you to find a partner in marriage?"

" I can safely say that marriage is for those that can afford it and are provided the security of stable employment and good health,"

" Does Netherfield not provide this?" She asked curiously, as Gideon did not share the particulars of the estate with her. She fully intended to ask him for the particulars after they settled a week into the estate.

Mrs. Chambers parted Clara's hair down the middle with the comb." I have great hope that it does, Miss, as do many of the servants,"

" As the mistress of this home until my brother marries, I assure you that this estate will be in good hands, and stable employment and good health has always been of great concern to the Wilder family," This brought a sweet smile, although disbelieving, to the servant's visage.

The whole time they spoke, the hand servant weaved the long dark brown hair into an ornate braid pinned atop in simple bun. As she inserted the last pin, another servant knocked on the door, entered with Clara's permission, and placed a tray of tea and biscuits on the vanity top. Standing, Clara moved to the wardrobe, happy to see that the gowns they sent forward with Mrs. Chambers were stored properly. Her hand rested on her favorite blue gown, an evening gown worthy of casual dinners with her family to dinners with family and guests. Yes, it would do for the first evening in her new home.

The kitchen maid observed as Mrs. Chambers laid out the petticoats that would be worn with the gown. " Are you eager to be in Netherfield, Miss Wilder?"

" As eager as my brother," She dropped the robe and prepared to be dressed. " We plan to live here for some time, until his future wife dictates a future move or he marries a woman who will inherit estate upon her father's passing,"

Mrs. Chambers managed to dress Clara in clean petticoats and gown. Sliding on her half boots, Clara did have one nagging question that refused to be silenced. " Judith, are there many eligible young ladies deserving of my brother? Are there any particular ladies that I should be wary of?" Caroline Bingley favored Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, she did not fear Gideon even considering Miss Bingley despite her 20,000 pound dowry.

" It is not proper, Miss, to speak so ill of strangers when you can best ascertain their character in person," Judith dodged the question with ease and comfort, returning to the kitchen to continue prep for the afternoon meal. Seeing that Judith would not assist her in her plans to protect her brother and Mrs. Chambers knew so little, Clara departed the bedchamber for the drawing room where she hoped to find books, or possibly a pianoforte with sheet music.

Servants moved about the home with familiarity Clara lacked. Enjoying the silence till Charles Bingley and the horrible companions invaded her peace and calm, Clara settled into a book of lyric poetry until a familiar hand rested on her shoulder. Instantly she placed the book facedown and embraced her brother. " How do you find the home, sister?" He asked as he seated himself across from her.

" Pleasant and peaceful. How do you find the estate? Worthy of purchase?"

" Most worthy. I intend to speak with the land agent to start the negotiations,"

She battled the anxious happiness bubbling within. " You must marry then, and marry reasonably well- You always intended to purchase despite what you told brother,"

The mischievious smile received caused her to leap from the chair and hug him as tightly possible. Burying her face into his shoulder, real tears wet her cheeks. She no longer needed to worry about her brother's future as he clearly did not intend to emulate Mr. Bingley. Gideon patted her back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close in an extended embrace. " Worry not, sister. I will immediately start my search for a wife and grant you leave to marry freely,"

Her head popped up and she eased out of his arms. " I have no wish to marry so soon. Not until I am certain you are betrothed, and even then not a many suitor wants such a tall wife," Placing the book on the table beside the chair, she sighed. " But you must bathe, and I will check with Mrs. Nicholls to see how dinner comes,"

Watching his sister depart the drawing room, Gideon sat back in the chair and allowed himself to breathe. While not eager to marry now, he needed to see Clara married to someone he could respect and trust to treat his sister well. While 28,000 pounds could induce a good man to choose her, it could not guarantee a man would overcome the height of his sister, an unusually tall lady in a society of ladies shorter in height. Perhaps Matthais knew of a suitor, but that meant his brother interfering in the estate and acting like an older brother. Clara did not mind Matthais's occasional interference, but she refused to allow Amelia dictate to her how to live, marry, or run a household. Gideon suspected that was why Clara followed him despite the dreaded expectation of the Bingleys and Hursts ascending on them.

Rising to his feet, he meandered the corridors to his bedchamber, a large chamber with an equally impressive bed and armoire. A bath prepared waited for him, and within a half hour, he emerged clean and presentable. His trusted Groom of the Chamber ordered a housemaid to clear the bath and then attended to the personal preferences of his master. Clara fluttered about the dining room, pacing back and forth across the span of windows. " I've never seen you pace this much except when little Matthew was born. And you did not want anyone tending to him except the wet nurse or Amelia,"

She blushed and shook a finger at him. " He looked so much like Brother, and Amelia cried upon the sight of him. You know father would not permit anyone but family to care for Matthew. Just as Aunt Elinor and Aunt Mary helped care for us,"

" We should send Aunt Mary word, and a letter to the cousins. Perhaps they could escape their duties a week to visit with us and help in the search of my future wife,"

" Indeed, and help me better acquaint myself with the neighborhood,"

" I've heard the Bennets have many daughters you could associate with,"

" Oh yes, more ladies to lure me into insanity," She announced dryly and seated herself as the servants entered the dining room with trays of cold meat, fruits, and vegetables." Why do you believe I will always be happy with more ladies around?"

" I know you are not fond of Amelia, but Matthais cares for her-"

" It is not that I don't care for Amelia. It is that since she birthed my darling nephew, she believes she knows best on everything. And she wanted a nurse maid and a wet nurse even when she promised she'd nurse her own babe. That is not the Wilder way,"

" As the wife of a gentlemen earning 9,000 a year, she can afford to ignore her children if she wishes,"

" But that is hardly acceptable, Gideon, when she was already acquainted with the Wilders. It is what makes us the Wilders, our dedication to family and to the people, unlike the Regent,"

" Amelia was not raised among us, sister. Her fortune of 18,000 only granted because her father and mother particularly frugal,"

" 18,000 or no, she refused to even listen when I told her that I was perfectly capable of tending to the babe and that a nurse maid was unnecessary except to clean the nappies,"

Gideon sighed. " Why are we arguing about this?"

" You said I don't care for Amelia, and I do," She pointed her fork at him.

As brother and sister argued the less perfect qualities of their sister-in-law over the afternoon meal, the evening passed into retirement to their respective bedchambers where each sibling expected a reply the following morning from Bingley as to when he'd visit. Both spent the chief of the evening letter writing and resting from their journey from Wildershire to Hertfordshire. Furthermore, as twins, they always argued, and after nearly two whole days in close company with no relief or escape, both needed the space and quiet to recoup their sanity.

September 30, 1811

Bright and early Clara surprised the house keeper and maids, announcing that she wanted to personally meet every person on staff and assure them of her heartfelt desire to be of use should they require it. Assured that they'd not need her assistance, many introductions after and a quick conversation with Mrs. Nicholls about staff demands for productivity, Clara joined her brother at the table and discussed a possible visit with the Bennets who lived so close. Eager to please and more eager to see such rumored beauty, Gideon agreed.

As soon as breakfast adjourned, the twins set forth in carriage to Longbourn. Notably in passing the lack of production and excess of resources not only concerned Clara but shocked Gideon. How could such an estate be wasted when it held so much potential? The Wilder estate boasted of similar hills, valleys, and meadows and produced at least triple what Longbourn produced." Brother, what sort of man is Mr. Bennet?"

More displeased with the sight of the neglected home, Longbourn, Gideon did not answer. The carriage came to a stop, and Gideon opened the door. " Sister, should this visit be short, I can only wish you do not provoke Mrs. Bennet. She is like Lady Lucas, quite the gossip," Taking her hand, he helped her down as the gentleman he was.

Straightening her shoulders, Clara looped her arm through her brother's. A small smile promised nothing. Nearing the entrance, Gideon knocked twice. A rotund woman answered. " Mr. Wilder of Netherfield, My good Housekeeper," Naturally Gideon flattered Mrs. Hill, quite content to see a rosy flush color her cheeks. " I wish to speak with Mr. Bennet if he is home. This is my sister, Miss Clara Wilder,"

Curtsying, Clara bowed her head respectfully.

" Mr. Bennet is home, sir," She motioned them into the entrance. " Miss Wilder, I will leave you with the ladies in the drawing room first if you wait so that I can announce you,"

Gideon patiently clutched his hands behind his back, ever grateful his sister could speak to someone other than their relatives. " Lovely home," He whispered to Clara as Mrs. Hill walked away. Sign of wear in the vestibule trailed further into the home, neglect evident to the interested party.

She smacked his arm. " Oh hush. Remember you intend to speak to the father about business prospects and how well Netherfield yields," She fully expected Gideon to double its profitability within five years, just as she expected Matthais to keep the family estate at 9,000 pounds.

" And discuss I will, but you should endeavor to avoid Miss Bingley and this is that opportunity before she arrives,"

" You mean escape her false sense of pride, even though she may be wealthier than gentlewomen born into landed gentry,"

" But perhaps you would enjoy her company," Gideon teased, receiving a sharp, critical glance in return.

Mrs. Hill repaired to the verbal sparring twins. " Sir, Mr. Bennet is in his study." She offered a similar smile to the twins as they offered her. " Miss Wilder, please follow me,"

The ladies in the drawing room rose as Clara entered following Mrs. Hill. Curtsies exchanged before names, Clara then addressed Mrs. Bennet. " I apologize for such short notice, but my brother neglects letter writing at times,"

Once a beauty, Mrs. Bennet may have turned heads. Now she merely looked the matron of five daughters, all present. " Please sit with us, Miss Wilder. It is a pleasure Netherfield is let at last," Overly exuberant praise put Clara at ill ease, knowing what followed. Women like Mrs. Bennet sought one thing and one thing only – an income for their daughters. She understood, but Gideon was her responsibility and Gideon required a proper wife. If Mrs. Bennet's daughters could be a proper wife, then she held no objection.

" And a beautiful home-" Clara began when Mrs. Bennet waved her hand about clutching a cloth and sat more upright.

" Of course, such a handsome manor, and the land is blessed, but Miss Wilder, did your brother not join you?" Criticism and shock colored the elder's words. No attending maid, and here she sat unchaperoned.

Nodding Clara forced a never ending smile that one of the elder sisters noticed. For a moment Clara considered acknowledging her but withheld such attention. " He is to speak with your husband about Netherfield, while I am to remain here,"

The blond haired blue eyed beauty serenely looked on as if the conversation did not interest her. " Would he give a ball? I do so love a ball," The youngest claimed, a healthy vibrant young lady in Clara's opinion too young to be out.

" This is Lydia, my youngest as she is so fond of dancing, and my eldest Jane, second eldest Elizabeth, Mary, and then Kitty," Clara noted as Mrs. Bennet reacquainted her with her daughter's despite Clara perfectly remembering their names, she gave favor to only three and seemed to discard the other two, and even then, she disregarded Elizabeth carelessly as of the five daughters, Jane and Elizabeth appeared the most educated and socially acceptable.

Whatever Lydia lacked in reserve, Jane's quietness more than compensated. Kitty bowed her head but then immediately returned to the destruction of a bonnet. Mary clutched a familiar book determined to not hold eye contact. Lydia now pressed for information.

Clara sighed gently. " As much as I would wish, I am told that a ball is too soon. Until my brother actually purchases the property, we are to acquaint ourselves with our neighbors through less grand entertainment," She nodded to Lydia. " Though I will not begrudge a dance is very amusing and relieving,"

With the rest of the country outside their class on the verge of starvation, Clara felt it irresponsible to hold a ball when the pounds could be spent towards securing their future and the ability to survive a drop in the economy.

" Relieving?" Lydia announced archly, no respectable restraint. Despite her well grown body, she was still a child in Clara's eyes.

Elizabeth intervened. " I understand you are of Wildershire. I have heard of it, but never seen it with my own eyes,"

" It is beautiful and never did I wish to leave it but my brother needs me. Men are so helpless at times and he is hopeless without my advice on the female matters. As we are twins, it is hard to be distant from one another,"

" Twins?" Mrs. Bennet cut, staring hard at Clara as if attempting to imagine what her brother looked like.

" Yes, twins," Clara answered simply, disliking the woman's quick and thoughtless reactions that made no sense or reason other than that she fancied herself truly inflicted. " My eldest brother was a twin but the heavens are blessed with his other half since stillbirth,"

Jane sighed. " Always a loss, but you have persevered well, it appears," She looked past Clara, whereas Elizabeth actually looked at Clara. As still births were common, the comment did not fall out of place.

" I believe that Matthais is lucky in being able to live freely whereas I always worry for Gideon and he worries for me," She held Elizabeth's steady gaze. " But the Wildershire is lovely especially in the turn of spring as everything sprouts and blooms,"

" You will find Netherfield as beautiful, no doubt,"

" No place can ever replace home, but soon it shall be my brother's home,"

" And through him, yours," Mrs. Bennet insisted most emphatically. " Such a good brother he is to look so devotedly after you,"

Miss Bingley surely would harpoon Mrs. Bennet should she be forced such society, Clara decided as she turned her attention to Jane. " I trust your brother has spoken to the land agent on the matter to purchase the property?" Jane inquired, a hint of intelligence behind the pretty face.

And so the ladies spoke easily, Lydia occasionally inquiring as to if Clara would support their visiting her within a day and if Clara might stay for dinner. Elizabeth scolded Lydia on her lack of manners as Mrs. Bennet prattled on idle topics of weather and nerves. Kitty coughed, apologizing profusely even as Mrs. Bennet scolded her on shredding her nerves. Clara's dislike of Mrs. Frances Bennet deepened.

Gideon discovered to his detriment, Mr. Bennet to be as clueless as Mrs. Bennet. He hid behind books and an overworked steward who most likely was also underpaid. From the state of affairs at the household, Gideon almost forbid his sister ever socializing with the Bennets until he heard her laughter. Mr. Bennet opened the door and light laughter met their ears as Clara, Kitty, and Lydia discussed how a theoretical ball would proceed, delighting even Mrs. Bennet in the fine details of what food would be present.

" Cold chicken and ham, various wines – hock, champagne, burgundry, maybe a claret-"

Gideon groaned. " My sister has risen the hopes of your daughters it would seem, Mr. Bennet," Now he all but needed to host a ball to please the masses else the Bennet girls guilt him into it.

Yet Mr. Bennet did not seem troubled. He appeared reasonably unaffected. " They are but silly girls, Mr. Wilder," Such a swift reply left Gideon shocked, and holding Mr. Bennet in lower regard, he retrieved his sister personally, closely followed by Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Hill introduced him and in turn the ladies introduced themselves through their mother, all but Mary interested. " Clara, we are to return. I am sure Mr. Bingley has written and Miss Bingley you," He held out his arm to his sister.

Rising to her feet, she turned to Mrs. Bennet. " Thank you for your company and that of your daughters. I may be called upon, Lydia, but no balls are soon to be had,"

" But you promise to hold a ball," Lydia extracted specifically.

Clara agreed, making a speedy exit with Gideon and soon after Mrs. Bennet regaled Mr. Bennet about what a fine lady Clara Wilder to be. Jane and Elizabeth agreed her refreshing while Kitty and Lydia hoped for a ball so soon. Mr. Bennet declared Gideon Wilder single, in search of wife, and in possession of great wealth. The Bennets agreed the Wilders suitable company and worthy neighbors.


	3. Chapter 3

September 30, 1811

While the Bennets sang praise, the Wilders voiced concern and a desire for more cultured company. " Mrs. Bennet complained of her nerves more than three times within the hour of our visit, and Miss Lydia will bring shame to the family if not tamed," At fifteen, she put herself forward while her elder sisters still remained unmarried. Her boldness, while not a deficiency, belonged primarily in the home and not at a ball. She put herself forward too much, even if she sincerely did not wish for a husband, the rest of society interpreted such boldness as such a wish. For someone wishing to marry off her five daughters, Mrs. Bennet did not teach her daughters how to properly behave.

They are but silly girls, Gideon mused patting her arm. " That is why you will assist her in gentrification," He personally felt the Bennets lacked grace and the necessary resolve to remedy the lack of evil glare leveled on him provoked laughter.

" Hardly my place and the mortification of the elder Bennets. I felt bad for them,"

" Miss Jane is quite the described beauty, but as you know I prefer my lady of larger build," Clara never understood this preference and never asked why, for Gideon presented the very picture of a healthy, handsome gentlemen who understood moderation and restraint. Why he desired someone who did not practice restraint or moderation escaped her.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Netherfield offered no relief as Bingley promised to be present the following morning with sisters and brother-in-law. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire would also join them on the special request of Gideon, a detail he left out when telling Clara of her new torment.

Secretly he hoped she'd hold Darcy's interest and they may marry. Then certainly he'd never worry for his sister since Darcy was of honorable character and his estate earned nearly 10,000 a year. If Clara known his intent, she'd skin him alive, a fate he'd rather avoid.

" I will not suffer them alone, and I would rather suffer Mrs. Bennet's nerves than Miss Bingley. Finishing school? One does not become a lady by attending finishing school. I swear I will invite the Bennets to dine with us if I have to bear it alone, and trust me I will mention a ball so many times –"

" You are free to invite whoever you wish to dine whenever you wish it as I am pleased to see you happy," He brushed off the displeasure easily. " I have written our cousins and sent word to Aunt. I will meet with the land agent of course, and I hope in two months, all legal matters resolved, this house is our home,"

She still wished ill upon him when she retired early. A headache preceded Miss Bingley and bothered her up till noon the next day.

October 1, 1811

Luck was on her side as the Bingleys, Hursts, and Darcy arrived after three. Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy greeted Gideon respectively while Charles Bingley embraced his friend. Clara watched neutrally from the top of the steps, now descending as Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley emerged. Both ladies crowed over Clara's good health since last they met four months prior and Clara insisted they settle inside where everyone could drink tea or coffee, rest, and bathe. With the house full, the servants busy, Clara lingered in the drawing room with books and sheets of music glad to occupy the silence with uplifting Scottish airs.

Miss Bingley took the longest to appear, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Hurst to remark upon the lack of good drink and Clara's talent on the pianoforte. Mr. Darcy walked the house with Charles and Gideon, the conversation on the estate and its profitability. At dinner, Clara shined the brightest providing much information on the Bennets while allowing her brother a moment to digest a well cooked meal.

Caroline's whining began almost instantly at the poor manners described by Clara but Clara pointed out it was rather rude of them to arrive at Longbourn unannounced and that one should not judge lest they be judged. " But do you not believe manners important, Miss Clara?"

" I do, and I also believe impulsivity is part of the tender age fifteen and seventeen. As I understand, they are lively girls in need of guidance, not open mockery, as they would not understand it even if it were so baldly stated to them,"

That quieted Caroline only so long before she turned to Gideon and inquired as to what he would do when the weather and land not so blessed. " Persevere, Miss Bingley," Gideon smiled all politeness. " As God intended,"

" But you should consider the merits of town, for surely you can introduce Miss Clara to proper society?" By proper society, Caroline meant the Almack assembly rooms where Clara first presented to proper society and her dance partners picked by the Ladies. She disliked her introduction almost as much having her dance partners chosen, and afterwards neglected to attend many invitations to the Almack assembly rooms with her brother's assistance. Her mother died unexpectedly thus ending any pressure for Clara to continue attendance at the prestige club.

" Miss Wilder, do you much like Netherfield?" Mr. Darcy asked, having already made the Wilders acquaintance through the Almack's assembly room, more infamously called the marriage mart, startling all into curious silence. He'd barely said two words to anyone after the tour of the house and now dared to distinguish her.

She nodded. " Though not home it is pleasant enough and the staff most efficient. Mrs. Nicholls is very reliable, and Gideon and I enjoy the time here immensely,"

" Then you would find Pemberley breathtaking,"

She cocked her head. " Well, yes – and no. Only home is beautiful and I do not intend to be a spinster. This my brother's home, and when I marry, my own home will always be more beautiful,"

Mr. Darcy nodded. " My sister might appreciate such company as yours," Miss Bingley leaned forward, her piercing gaze observing the curious yet unaffected Clara. " If you would visit Pemberley,"

" Mr. Darcy invited me to learn how to run an estate, sister," Gideon explained in between bites of apple, Brussel sprouts, and chicken in a white sauce. " I accepted on the condition you accept too,"

Satan's evil could not do worse than Clara as the flat look she gave him promised pain. " Mr. Darcy, I know my brother needs an older voice not our brother's, and I hear your sister is most accomplished from Miss Caroline," She glanced to Caroline, waiting for the woman to blink. " In short Mr. Darcy, I accept,"

A smile appeared on the gentlemen's handsome countenance, fueling Caroline's jealousy and inspiring nothing more than a genuine interest in being a good hostess to her guests from Miss Wilder. The dinner ended, and the gentlemen retired to a separate room, the ladies to the drawing room where Miss Bingley moved to the pianoforte as Mrs. Hurst inquired about her activities after they met at the Wilder Estate four months prior.

" I took the opportunity to better learn how to speak with tenants and understand their needs, as most tenants do not wish to beg or ask for anything unnecessary. While Wilder Estate is not near poverty by any means, we know that one season of bad weather can put the tenant farmers at severe risk of near starvation – and then we'd have to divert our turnips to their food supply and slaughter the animals that we would otherwise preserve through the winter by the turnips," She answered the older woman pleasantly. " The midwife shared that three babes were born between the time of your visit to now, and I had the pleasure of seeing each one myself. Most darling babes, almost as darling as my nephew,"

" Mr. Hurst and I greatly appreciated the tour of the fields, he wrote to his father with the recommendations, but his father is most stubborn in refusing to plant different crop, fearful the soil may not support it,"

" The soil is not a fickle master and mistress, Mrs. Hurst,"

" Please call me Louisa,"

Clara smiled and covered her hand, politely listening to Caroline's elegance on the keys. " I discovered, though not easily, that the soil if tended well, will always be forgiving. The rain, however, is a must, and there are ways to usher in water from a distance source. New irrigation techniques make watering the crop easier and more efficient, provided the drainage is proper and adequate,"

" To afford proper drainage is either coincidence of geography and landscaping, or man-made influence, and even then the man-made influence is necessary in some cases," Clara nodded along vigorously. " I tried to tell this to my dear Cyprian that he would need turn his attention drainage before irrigation, he did not listen. He told me that I needed to see to Caroline being married first and to let him worry about the family estate, which would keep us comfortably living provided no famines or bad weather strikes,"

Caroline stopped playing, sensing herself out of her depth in the current conversation and wanting piece of it. " Sister, will you not join me?"

" By all means, Louisa, do not let me keep you back," She retrieved her basket of needlepoint from beneath the table holding a neat stack to books property of her brother. Seating herself once more, she busied herself with her latest art piece – a tenant cottage and its garden.

The gentlemen joined them as Louisa and Caroline played an English folk song. Gideon seated himself next to Clara, Mr. Darcy across from them, and Mr. Bingley near his sisters to briefly speak with them. Mr. Hurst invaded the port served and laid out to sleep.

" Miss Clara, how do you devote such attention to minute details of such a scene?" Darcy asked, perusing her collection of finished needlepoints she lacked to convert into pillows and throws.

She glanced up from the needle and thread. " I find that inspiration is inspired by personal experience. It keeps me from being idle while at the same time preserving my status as a lady of repute, as Gideon has faithfully seen to since our brother could not and our father while alive lacked the desire to. Since Mama passed, he became a shell of his former being,"

Laying out her various sized needlepoints from a large throw to a small throw pillow, Darcy openly admired the craft. " This reminds me of Pemberley, but you have not seen Pemberley," He pointed to the forest scene she executed many months ago. " And this is of Almack's but you did not define the faces as you did in the other four, why?"

" I find Almack's a waste of my time, Mr. Darcy," Gideon nodded. " If I wished to marry the most eligible and most advantageously wealthy man, I can easily do so from the privacy of wherever my brother goes. Matthais most happily insisted I stay and he would arrange for me to have a season in London. I refused, and here I am,"

" Are you displeased with London to refuse a season?" Confusion colored the older man's words as something more than confusion twisted his countenance.

She turned to Gideon, as if to address him. " London is a pain, it is full of gossips –" Now who she clearly stared at was Caroline Bingley, a woman not her rival and not her ally. "-gossips who strive to ruin a woman out of petty jealousy. I will not be subject to their sniping, nor will I subject anyone else to it. Mrs. Chambers is a most devoted Lady Maid, and she has the greatest patience, and I would not take away her happiness at being dismissed by ladies of greater consequence than I. As you well know, Mr. Darcy, that servants no matter their position, are often overlooked by the middle and upper class,"

" How very charitable of you, Miss Clara, to think of the well being of others,"

" I live by one rule, Mr. Darcy, more than others. If I would not wish it upon myself, I will not inflict it upon others. It is a difficult rule to live by, and I admit I am not perfect – but majority of my life I have always treated everyone well and will not retreat from this hard-fast," She nodded to the needlepoint farthest from it. " Do tell me what you think of the sky rendition? I felt that it holds too much blue, but Gideon tells me he can still distinguish the clouds-"

Gideon watched as Darcy put together his own opinions on the subject Clara broached and said no more of the matter, praising Clara on her devotion and assured her that she held no equal in needlepoint. When Clara retired early to bed, as Mr. Bingley often sought out Clara's good opinion on many a subject distracting her from her needlepoint, Gideon leveled on Darcy a heavy stare.

The wealthier man returned it.

" She is headstrong-"

" A hearty headstrong, indeed, Gideon. I had no idea the contempt she held for London till tonight. I wonder how she expects to find a husband from here if she will not travel for a season,"

" Aye, but to argue with her is start a war we will not win, as the king discovered by losing the colonies," Gideon chuckled enjoying his cup of brandy. " No, Darcy, if you desire her to go to London to keep your sister company, you will need to find some other inducement. She is fond of shopping, though thriftier and more frugal than most,"

" Your father has taught the value of the pound well," Darcy acknowledged, watching Bingley and Mr. Hurst play backgammon. " I must ask, she truly does not have a suitor?" Gideon shook his head. " Impossible,"

Gideon held up a finger. " A lord took interest in her when she was but eighteen. Once father discovered him wealthy in title only, he rejected the request for courtship before Clara could be approached by it. At that time, she first flowered into the young lady she is now, and she'd been presented a year earlier. It'd been most promising a start, and after that rejection, no other suitor presented themselves. Her fortune, the object of many, has been well guarded by Matthais and I and only the most worthy of suitor will be permitted access to Clara,"

" As it should be," Darcy heartily agreed. " As it should be," He appeared troubled now beyond Gideon's comprehension and as it was late, neither gentleman pushed the topic further.

October 2, 1811 – October 14, 1811

Mr. Charles Bingley was very much an agreeable young man of three and twenty, but to Clara, his pointless idle chatter and never ending need to see the good in everyone while unable to make a decision without Gideon's or Darcy's input caused her to flee the house to visit with the Bennets almost daily up to the day the Meryton Assembly was to take place. She quickly established a rapport with Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth, occasionally glimpsing a sense of want for better companionship on Miss Kitty's part. The younger Miss Bennet did not break clean of Miss Lydia's corrupting influence however, and as Mr. Bennet announced without shame, they were two of the silliest girls in England. Miss Mary's desire to be seen as educated and wise lead Clara to invite Mary to Netherfield the day following the Assembly so that Clara could introduce Mary to more music beyond her collection.

Mrs. Bennet all but announced her a very agreeable young lady, and that if only she were a young man, she'd be certain that one of her daughters be betrothed for Clara's attentions were sincere and minute. To this Clara burst with genuine laughter, mock bowing, before taking a seat again and sipping fresh tea. For good measure and to Mr. Bennet's additional amusement, she then asked for a private audience with Miss Bennet, not specifying which one, so as to ask for her hand in marriage. Lydia burst forth with " What a good joke! La! If Miss Clara were a man, she'd be named Clarence and earning at least 3,000 a year,"

To almost everyone's sensibilities, the mockery stopped as Clara remembered she needed to be back at Netherfield to wait on Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst as the men preferred to go fox hunting, walk the estate grounds with an engineer to better determine what Gideon needs to invest \ to raise its profitability, and occasionally visit Meryton to see how Gideon could invest his wealth for further financial security. It did no one any good to be so wealthy so young and then die not a sixpence richer since they had the means. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were in the middle of a conversation about their brother considering the purchase of a property near Derbyshire when Clara returned home. Greeting the pair of vipers with a weary smile, she asked a nearby servant for something to nibble on and cleansing tea as she started to feel ill and did not wish to miss attending the Assembly.

" How goes the Bennets today, Miss Clara?" Caroline ventured carefully. The two ladies decided, on their own will, to set aside hostilities as long as certain topics were avoided. Mostly Clara did not mind conversation, viper-like or not, as long as it did not target herself, Gideon, or their guests while their guests were in the home and when Clara was in the company of the viper sisters.

" Well enough. Miss Mary accepted my invitation to call upon me the day after the Assembly so that we can play music together, and Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane agreed to accompany her while Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia prefer Meryton to the pleasures I could offer," She answered cheerfully, glancing round for the card table. " I find the Bennets most amusing and conveniently close that I daresay I may be soon as close an acquaintance with them as I am my acquaintances in Wildershire,"

A handsome woman, Caroline could possibly bewitch a man if she were more pleasant. Louisa Hurst, a woman in want of wealth beyond her husband's grasp, immediately seized upon Clara's childhood as a topic, and then proceeded to inquire after her relations. Clara knew they wanted to know if she held any desirable connections other than Matthais, their brother, and Mr. Darcy. She entertained them with stories of her aunts and cousins enough by the time the men returned from estate business. Almost immediately Caroline seized upon Mr. Darcy with incessant questions and compliments, majority centering around Miss Georgiana Darcy, his younger sister of sixteen years of age.

" How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive a letter," Caroline started as Mr. Darcy set to letter writing in a private corner Clara arranged for him after noticing how often Caroline would hover over him or walk around him in hope of gaining his attention. " Miss Georgiana must be grieved with you so distant so long, Mr. Darcy,"

" I write my sister often so that she is not grieved by my separation," A respectful reply short in nature that even Louisa understood it to be indicative of Darcy's impatience. She did not spare her sister any warning, and so Caroline continued on her assault.

" Has she grown much since we last saw her?"

" She is still shorter than Miss Clara but taller than last you saw her,"

" Do tell Miss Georgiana I long to see her,"

Clara caught Mr. Darcy bite his tongue to withhold what surely would be an amusing snap, and instead replied as the question and expectation demanded. Unfortunately Clara could not withhold her laughter and so she excused herself to freshen up before dinner, once again catching Mr. Darcy's knowing eye. She felt for him as she did the Bennet's sister, to be the subject of such an attentive and questionable person. Not surprisingly he excused himself to the library to finish his letter to his sister before the evening meal leaving Caroline and her compliments at a standstill. Mr. Hurst rescued Caroline and Louisa from their lack of entertainment, if one could call Caroline's unreciprocated compliments entertainment, by offering a game of cards after dining.

Dinner sported no more lively conversation except from Charles Bingley as Bingley insisted on knowing if the Bennets were truly reputed beauties. Gideon called them tolerably handsome and passed on the authority of their beauty to Clara, who immediately declared as she was a lady that she could not comment properly on what a man defined as beautiful. Clara noticed from general society, that the word handsome was used for the less pretty ladies while beautiful was more generously applied to the god-gifted ladies who could bewitch on appearance alone. Or as Bingley called them, angels.

" It is not my place to say whether they are beauties, only that I find them very much as sisters as Gideon and I are brother and sister. Their mother had been quite the beauty and their father a man of leisure and philosophy,"

" Mr. Bennet does favor his bookroom more so than the drawing room," Gideon remarked, giving Darcy a meaningful look. They were determined that if Charles could not make his own decisions, he should learn the financial suffering that follows. " By and by, Charles, beauties they may be reputed but only a 1000 pounds dowry is afforded each lady upon their mother's death. It'd be a very poor choice in a wife if you were so inclined as to favor a lady so constant,"

It did not deter Mr. Bingley one bit as he announced wealth no object and he would be happy if they had enough uncles to fill all of Cheapside.

" Mr. Bingley, I do not understand why someone would call one part of London as Cheapside instead of calling it London." Clara cut into the conversation sounding much like Mrs. Bennet and surely she'd receive a scolding from Gideon after the dinner. " For if wealth were not object to you, then you would call it London instead of Cheapside,"

The light brown haired curls atop Mr. Bingley's well tended hair bounced as he bowed his head in appropriate shame. " You are right, Miss Clara,"

She frowned at such easy submission. " Not that I meant you ill, Mr. Bingley, only that they do have an Uncle, a well reputed Uncle in that part of London and he has made himself a tidy fortune in trade. As I understand, he is the merchant of fine dress materials and does very well for himself. The devoted father of four, they welcome Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth into their home every winter for several months. He is far more respectable than most tradesmen, and your own family descends from trade and is yet landed gentry. You must not think yourself above those that live in that side of town-"

Sadly what she really wanted to impart, as a special message for Caroline, did not vocalize as Gideon cleared his throat and Clara quieted. She bowed her head meekly and returned to her meal, not speaking the rest of the meal, suffering Mr. Darcy's occasional glance and the smug smiles belonging to Caroline and Louisa.

Sentencing herself to a quiet corner of the drawing room as Louisa and Caroline played the pianoforte, Clara wrote to her cousins and acquaintances in Wildershire, lastly her brother Matthais as to inquire about the family estate, his wife, and their infant son. By this time, the gentlemen rejoined the ladies. Gideon joined his sister in the corner, taking her hand in his, and looked her in the eye. " I know you mean well, and you are right, but it is not your place to remind him, and so publicly of his lack of station. Do not be upset, but next time allow me to better remind him as it is seen in a more respectful and appropriate light," Their barely uttered conversation could not be heard over the music, and even if Caroline wished to hear it and ceased playing, they still kept their voices low enough that she'd have to be standing directly behind them.

Clara sighed. " It is just that they believe they are landed gentry and have the right to snub someone out of lack of material wealth. That is not Christian. Material wealth will not gain them admittance into the kingdom of God, nor are they landed gentry, and despite as poor the Bennets are, they are landed gentry,"

" And I agree with you, however Charles is not the enemy, sister. His sisters are misguided, yes, and you may set them right however you please in private."

" I am sorry, brother, it will not happen again," She relented and promised to be on her best behavior, though in Darcy's eyes she improved in character as Miss Bingley lowered in character. Mr. Darcy looked forward to the Assembly, if only to see who Clara defended vehemently at the dining table. Charles thought nothing but of local beauties and regret that he allowed Gideon to let the place instead of he.

October 15, 1811

He reproached Gideon on this as they traveled to the Assembly in separate carriages, the ladies and Mr. Hurst in one carriage, Charles, Gideon, and Darcy in the other.

" On my word, your sister is most vocal about her acquaintances even though they have not yet called upon her at Netherfield," He commented innocently enough as conversation seemed in want. " I wish she knew that despite her being correct in that we are not landed gentry, my sister's dowry places her higher than gentlewomen with less,"

" Gentlewomen with less still can be expected to inherit estates should their brothers not father an heir, and even then the estate could be split up so that the family sinks into obscurity, Charles. While a risk given that an entail does not exist, as it does on the Bennets, the Bennets are still higher in station that your sister, wealth or no wealth, and the only reason you draw 5,000 a year on interest is because the principal of the sum has not been put towards a purchase of property," Gideon reminded him just as gently as he spoke to his sister, becoming more impatient with the gentleman than he did his sister.

" And you still draw less, only 3,000, and yet you are fearless in purchasing in Netherfield,"

" I am not fearless, Charles, but someone must marry my sister and she will not marry if I am not married and settled. Her happiness and comfort is as chief as my own, and as her brother I can not idly stand by as she ages into an age someone might think she took a lover instead of a husband,"

" And what am I to do but to do the same for my sister?" Charles demanded, starting to grow angry with his good friend. Darcy ignored the conversation up to this point, listening to the spitting of rock and earth as they traveled along. Now, he turned his head, forced to acknowledge that his companions were becoming combative. " No one will provide for my sister, and Mr. Hurst has not yet quit himself to his home in town,"

" In Cheapside?" Gideon dared.

Charles turned red, and Darcy spoke softly. " It is best to not duel over such infantile matters. What we should concern ourselves with is that your sister is a source of trouble, as is your sister, and that both of you must remember an unmarried sister is a burden you must carry. Miss Bingley and Miss Wilder's dislike of each other should not extend beyond themselves. Now settle yourselves before an entire Assembly gossips before they even sketch your accurate characters," And with that he turned back to the window, sighing in relief when they were close enough that the conversations of the entire assembly and the music of dance reached their ears.

Putting aside their conversation with apparent difficulty, each determined to defend the honor of their loved ones, Charles exited the carriage first to greet his sister and help her from the following carriage. Darcy put his hand on Gideon's arm. " It is best to allow him his flighty thoughts and interests concerning ladies, for he'll learn that ladies are as fickle society, and that society will not care for wealth if the deficiency of character exists in its owner," Gideon grimaced and exited the carriage silently, happily taking his sister's arm in his, more upset with the stupidity that set off the entire argument.

Clara frowned. " What's wrong, brother?"

" It is nothing, sister. Let us enjoy ourselves while the night is young," He lead her forward, the Bingleys behind, then the Hursts, lastly Darcy.

As they were announced upon entering, the entire assembly, as Clara swore it, seemed to come to a still. Immediately taking Caroline's arm in her own, Clara tugged her along. " I will introduce you to the Bennets so that you may greet the lady your brother will likely be enthralled by," Taken by surprise and all too much the gossip, Caroline followed reluctantly, Louisa close behind as Mr. Hurst sought out drink and Darcy paced the walls and corners determined to avoid the notice of everyone as his fortune made him a desirable target for matchmaking mamas.

With Lydia and Kitty dancing, Mrs. Bennet spotting the opportunity to be present her daughters to the famed Charles Bingley, she positioned herself between Jane and Elizabeth. Mary, seated to the side and looking uninterested, did not move to join her mother nor did her mother motion her to join the small group. Sir William Lucas could not help Charles Bingley beat Clara Wilder's immediate intentions however, and Caroline and Louisa finally faced the Bennet girls they heard so much of.

Even in their less fine clothing, Jane and Elizabeth stood out among the ladies, smiling and eager to see their acquaintance again. " Mrs. Bennet, may I introduce Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst, Miss Bingley's elder sister," She curtsied and allowed the focus to drift from herself to the woman she hoped would catch Mrs. Bennets wrath. The woman had a mean understanding of things, and while Clara was not very spiteful, did want to leave Caroline with the gentle reminder that wealth did not mean much to certain individuals.

" We have heard so much about you from our dear Miss Wilder. She was very generous when she said that you were as dear a sister to her as any," Mrs. Bennet announced.

Had Gideon heard that Clara most certainly would have been berated, but fortunately he was halfway across the ballroom with Charles and Mr. Hurst speaking with Mr. Bennet and the other men.

Elizabeth did not miss the barb however and shook with laughter. " We are told you play the pianoforte very well, Miss Bingley,"

Excusing herself, Clara sought drink and returned with a cup of punch. The conversation drifted from Caroline and Louisa onto the girls themselves, until Charlotte Lucas introduced herself at the behest of Elizabeth. Having considered themselves in inferior company Caroline and Louisa excused themselves.

" I would not wish that you sought her hand in marriage, else you'd end up dying of poison in your evening meal," Elizabeth whispered to Clara as Mrs. Bennet instructed Jane to stand straighter to put her best figure forward for Mr. Bingley and Sir Lucas currently approached with the gentleman, Darcy trailing reluctantly behind.

Charlotte overhearing this remark gave Clara a question glance, one that Elizabeth explained in rapid whisper before Charles stood before them. Clara gladly stepped aside and allowed Charles to be introduced, standing beside Charlotte. Immediately Charles singled out Jane, barely acknowledging Lydia or Kitty, glancing in Mary's direction before asking Jane if she would consent to dance with him the dances following the dances he promised to Charlotte Lucas. Jane agreed, and so it seemed Charles Bingley sought to favor the ladies that evening as he danced with not only Charlotte and Jane, but also Maria Lucas, Mary King, Elizabeth, Adelaine Boulanger, and others before the night finished whereas Darcy only danced with Mrs. Hurst and then Miss Bingley before resigning himself to no more dancing.

Seeing herself replaced by others, Clara chose to observe her brother, favor marked on a certain lady that detained him from dancing though gentlemen were scarce. Edith Boulanger, elder sister to Adelaine Boulanger, welcomed his attentions blushing more than usual. Mr. Boulanger engaged Gideon's professional opinion to further the acquaintance. Through Adelaine, Clara learned each daughter carried 10,000 pounds with them into marriage, a respectable inducement.

Unfortunately Edith and Adelaine's brother, Phillip, would inherit the family estate, leaving the elder girls to find a suitable partner. Blessed with a dowry of 10,000 pounds, Edith Boulanger had been overlooked by most of the neighborhood because of her larger figure. Gideon asked her to dance twice that evening, and then promised her father he'd call upon her in the morning.

While Elizabeth's time had been seized by Charlotte, and Jane's by Bingley, Clara did not move much from Adelaine's side, a lady of nineteen recently out on the hope she'd marry soon to relieve her parents anxiety of her never marrying despite that she too had a dowry of 10,000 pounds. " I find," She said at the end of the evening as the party broke apart and people began to depart. " that your sister will soon be receiving my brother's constant attentions. I daresay he is quite smitten with her,"

" Indeed, I would hope that she is not a fool to ignore it, he is quite handsome, and so close to the family if such a wonderful union would take place," Adelaine announced with great joy. " But we must not get ahead of ourselves else we face disappointment or raise Edith's hopes,"

Nodding along, Clara then expressed her regret that she had to depart and promised to call upon Edith and Adelaine at the earliest convenience. Rejoining her brother, she leaned against his arm. " Did you enjoy yourself this evening, brother? Is it anything to write home to Matthais about?" She felt his arm wrap around her upper back.

He just smiled.

Bingley went on a long happy tirade about how the Assembly pleased him later that evening in the drawing room at Netherfield. " Never have I met such pleasant or happier people, and Jane Bennet is an angel. You were right, Miss Clara, to withhold a proper description of her beauty, for she is truly a gem sent forth from the heavens, an angel sent to beckon me into the godly arms of marriage,"

Caroline rose to her feet instantly. " Brother, do not be so hasty, you do not know her character nor her faults,"

" Miss Clara declares her a respectable lady, as does all the Assembly, and of Elizabeth Bennet, not a word against her said. The elder Miss Bennets are perfectly respectable,"

But Caroline would not have any of it, and she chose to remain standing, as if her height would help strengthen her position. It was Darcy's turn to be amused as Bingley disappeared into the happy place his mind traveled upon seeing a beautiful woman. " But of her fortunes and connections," Whatever Clara thought of Caroline, she appreciated the woman understood the basics of promoting one's family in a society where ties were most important.

Thankfully, Charles learned his lesson. " If they had uncles enough to fill all part of London, I would not care for she is an angel, and not even you can convince me otherwise, Caroline," He gazed into the fireplace, happily entranced leaving Gideon and Darcy to discuss what crops were to be planted and where, the cost of securing seed, and the cost of repairing the cottages once the final legalities were in place.

Caroline pouted and then stormed off to the pianoforte and proceeded to play a fast paced piece that woke a dozing Mr. Hurst.

October 16, 1811 – November 11, 1811

Clara's victory was short lived, as the next morning, Mary Bennet arrived with Jane and Elizabeth and Gideon departed to call upon Edith Boulanger after asking, almost begging Clara's approval. Clara relented on the condition that they invite the family to dine with them after the Bingleys and Hursts departed. Greeting them at the steps, Clara showed them the house and its grounds first, pleasing Elizabeth and Jane, and only pleasing Mary once they entered the drawing room.

For the next three hours, Mary and Clara played the pianoforte as student and tutor, Elizabeth providing vocals, mortifying Caroline and Louisa by their lack of skill. Jane spent the chief of the visit occupied by the Bingley sisters, allowing the morning to pass quite happily for all parties involved. A proper lunch filled their stomachs and set them off back to Longbourn, as Clara believed a lady should not allow more than three hours of her time dominated by someone lest it lead to ill will on either party.

Unsurprisingly the letters to and from Netherfield and Longbourne increased, Clara enjoying the diverse company of the five sisters more than she originally believed and hoped for. Gideon often called upon Edith, so much so that Caroline began to remark that Clara might be soon calling her sister, to which Clara replied it was not her place to choose her brother's wife even if he did value her good opinion on female matters.

November 12, 1811 – November 13, 1811

The weather eventually fell Jane Bennet with a severe cold, as her mother sent her on horseback to Netherfield to dine with the Bingley sisters at their request. The following day shocking all at Netherfield, as Gideon insisted Jane stay the night and be seen by an apothecary, Elizabeth showed up with six inches of much on her boots and petticoat asking to see her sister. Charles greeted her first as Caroline and Louisa could only gape, Mr. Hurst devoured his breakfast, and Darcy tried hard to not notice what could be considered unladylike.

With Caroline, Louisa, and Elizabeth attending Jane, Clara only bothered the Bennet sisters when she personally delivered the tea and lunch. It seemed that while Jane Bennet would stay at Netherfield to recover, she would not have to worry about the Bingley sisters, as she now called them, bothering her.


	4. Chapter 4

October 16, 1811 – November 11, 1811

Clara's victory was short lived, as the next morning, Mary Bennet arrived with Jane and Elizabeth. Gideon departed to call upon Edith Boulanger after asking, almost begging Clara's approval in the study/library/bookroom. Clara relented on the condition that they invite the family to dine with them after the Bingleys and Hursts departed. Greeting the Bennets at the steps, Clara showed them the house and its grounds first, pleasing Elizabeth and Jane, and only pleasing Mary once they entered the drawing room.

For the next three hours, Mary and Clara played the pianoforte as student and tutor, Elizabeth providing vocals, mortifying Caroline and Louisa by their collective lack of skill. Jane spent the chief of the visit occupied by the Bingley sisters, allowing the morning to pass quite happily for all parties involved.

" Now you say that you have an uncle that resides in Meryton, as a man of profession?" Caroline continued to interrogate the lady their brother sunk into undeniable infatuation with. " And that you an uncle in trade in London?"

" Yes," Jane replied softly, constantly seeking Elizabeth's assistance, and when not provided, summoned the courage to answer as honestly she could knowing how'd it look regardless to such ladies of reputed wealth.

Louisa, as mercenary in her desire to protect Charles as Clara is to protect Gideon, did not give the opportunity of escape. " A profession is an honorable trade, what is his profession, pray?" She expected accountant, attorney, or judge. When Jane answered attorney, the rest of the questions followed that placed Jane Bennet in severe disadvantage to Louisa Hurst and Caroline Bingley. Even for his wise financial decisions and continued ability to grow his own wealth, Edward Gardiner could not rise in the opinion of either lady, both daughters of a tradesmen as well.

A proper lunch filled their stomachs and set them off back to Longbourn, as Clara believed a lady should not allow more than three hours of her time dominated by someone lest it lead to ill will on either party.

Unsurprisingly the letters to and from Netherfield and Longbourne increased, Clara enjoying the diverse company of the five sisters more than she originally believed and hoped for. Her relationship with each sister varied in fondness and intellectual equality, but she held them all in high regard for what they offered – distraction from Miss Bingley. Gideon often called upon Edith, so much so that Caroline began to remark that Clara might be soon calling her sister, to which Clara replied it was not her place to choose her brother's wife even if he did value her good opinion on female matters.

" I am his sister, not his keeper," She answered firmly no matter how often Miss Bingley broached the subject. " Miss Bingley, I find your lack of communications with Miss Jane Bennet interesting. As you know that your brother has taken a marked interest in her, I suspect you would want to know her faults before Charles so that you might bond her into the family and make her more influenced, but perhaps I misread your regard for Mr. Bingley,"

" Misread? I am extremely fond of Charles, I'll have you know,"

" Yes, yes, so fond that you constantly push aside any possible suitor in favor of allowing your brother to infect other households with your ill favor,"

" And you so ignorant as to believe you can find a suitor in the backwards Hertfordshire,"

Clara started to laugh. " Seriously, Miss Bingley, I know not why you care so much of how I feel. I assure you in all things considered we are nothing to each other, and I no more expect anything of you than you expect anything of me. Surely you can see that, yes? Now no more on this topic or else I'll invite Mrs. Bennet to Netherfield to dine with us, and you'll be forced to listen to her wailing," She left the threat hanging, abandoning Caroline to the breakfast parlour alone.

November 12, 1811 – November 13, 1811

The weather eventually fell Jane Bennet with a severe cold, as her mother sent her on horseback to Netherfield to dine with the Bingley sisters at their request. It rained, as the clouds foretold, and Jane collapsed mid-meal. The following day shocking all at Netherfield, as Gideon insisted Jane stay the night and be seen by an apothecary, Elizabeth showed up with six inches of much on her boots and petticoat asking to see her sister. Charles greeted her first as Caroline and Louisa could only gape, Mr. Hurst devoured his breakfast, and Darcy tried hard to not notice what could be considered unladylike.

With Caroline, Louisa, and Elizabeth attending Jane, Clara only bothered the Bennet sisters when she personally delivered the tea and lunch. It seemed that while Jane Bennet would stay at Netherfield to recover, she would not have to worry about the Bingley sisters, as she now called them, bothering her.

Clara observed Darcy's odd nervousness at the dining table, and only attributed it to Elizabeth Bennet being present. Nothing else changed and she noticed Darcy watching the second eldest Miss Bennet just as Caroline may have noticed. After general inquiries to Jane Bennet's health were expressed, and the deep regret that Jane became ill only because the Bingley sisters requested for her a meal, conversation seemed to come to a standstill that Charles took it upon himself to speak with Elizabeth while Caroline inquired after Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy retreated back to his usual uncomfortable silent treatment as he deemed himself unwilling to entertain. Clara listened idly to Gideon speak warmly of his beloved-not-yet betrothed wishing she had her own to speak so warmly of. As the meal closed, Elizabeth escaped to her invalid sister.

In the drawing room the ladies attacked Elizabeth, forgetting their promise to not speak ill of guests; especially with Clara present. " She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild," Caroline declared loud enough for Darcy to hear.

" She did indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country-" Clara cleared her throat. "-because her sister had a cold? Her hair so untidy, so blowsy!"

" Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud-" Louisa turned to Charles.

Mr. Darcy held Clara's eye only for a moment before she rose, strolled past her brother and exited the room. " Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley, as offensive as six inches deep in mud is, it is even more offensive to neglect one's family," In that Elizabeth Bennet matched Clara Wilder.

" The apothecary seen to Miss Bennet." Caroline defended herself, " And surely you would not wish to see your sister to make such an exhibition,"

" Certainly not," Clutching his hands behind his back, Darcy witnessed Gideon retrieve his sister's needlepoint and the basket of thread. Who needed his attentions more – the already doted upon Miss Clara or the overlooked and underestimated Miss Elizabeth? The hero in ached to be acknowledged and admired.

" A most country-town indifference for decorum,"

" It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," Charles interrupted more concerned for Jane than his regard for his sister.

" I am afraid Mr. Darcy," Caroline ignored her brother. " That this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes,"

Gideon paused in the doorway, waiting for the telltale reply that would put all of England on its head, he clutched the basket. " Not at all, they were brightened by the exercise,"

Slipping upstairs to give his sister her needlepoint, he would have laughed about Caroline's misfortune. A gentle knock on the door alerted his sister and Elizabeth. He really wanted to tell his sister what Darcy said, absolutely mortifying Caroline and forcing the conversation back to Jane, Charles's current angel. Instead he bowed his head to Elizabeth and begged they excuse him for Darcy's sake.

Puzzled why Darcy may need his help, Clara waited til he closed the door again. She leaned in toward her close acquaintance. " Hertfordshire expects Gideon to marry soon, and I wonder if he is withholding the proposal out of fear for me or out of concern for our brother's sore criticism at her lack of comparable dowry. Amelia is his standard to every lady, and her dowry was 18,000. With only 10,000, Matthais will surely criticize him,"

" Likely the former as the latter, 10,000 pounds is a remarkable dowry," Elizabeth glanced toward the sleeping Jane.

" I haven't upset you, have I, Eliza?" Clara picked up her needlepoint and directed most of her attention to the not yet executed garden scene. " If I did, I won't mention it again,"

Elizabeth shook her finger at her good acquaintance, a jovial smile preceding the statement uttered in full commitment. " Clara, you mustn't fret over our lack of fortunes. Our mother frets over them quite often and causes more a headache than actually aids us," She glanced toward Jane, shoulders sagging. Looking very much the weary second daughter of a self-indulgent woman who only ascended from tradesman's daughter to gentlewoman by artful bewitching taught by a mercenary mother, she surprisingly held herself together.

" How do you tolerate your mother's wailing is beyond me," Clara let slip before she realized it and fell silent, waiting for the reproach she surely deserved. Yes, Mrs. Frances Bennet could wail about anything given a proper visit from her equally rude sister, Mrs. Philips, and yes Mrs. Bennet should know better than her daughters how to behave in society. Still, it did not give Clara leave to openly insult the lady.

" My mother believes herself quite the authority on many matters," Elizabeth added quite bitterly. " She is a woman of mean understanding and will be the ruin of us all," Glancing at Jane again, she rose to her feet and stood in front of the window, arm's crossed over her chest. " And poor Jane suffers because of it,"

" At the least, it will not be Miss Bingley. She'll be the ruin of her brother," Caroline and Louisa will push away every lady that their brother set his sights on, unless it was Miss Georgiana Darcy, a lady of sixteen not yet introduced to society or a lady with a very impressive dowry. Clara's dowry may be impressive, but Caroline strongly objected to anyone that would stand against her. Louisa, Clara noticed, didn't object to the lady as long as they had connections and dowry enough even though she herself married a man who would earn less than 2,000 a year once he took over his father's estate in the south. As of now they happily and shamefully depended on Charles's goodwill.

" Poor Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth reached across and placed her hand on Clara's shoulder. " It is good then that Jane is here to raise his spirits,"

" By and by, Jane arriving on horseback when it appeared rain would bless us, was that by accident or purpose?"

Elizabeth did not answer and Clara did not press. The ladies finally decided their adjourn deprived the ladies and gentlemen enough. Rejoining the others in the drawing room to find them in the middle of a game of loo, Clara and Elizabeth seated themselves.

" Do you prefer reading to cards?" Mr. Hurst attacked Elizabeth's lack of regard for cards after she returned to the party with Clara. Mr. Hurst chose not to attack Clara's lack of regard out of respect for her position as the mistress of the house, something that his wife and sister-in-law failed to show earlier. " That is rather singular,"

Caroline seized the attack, seeing it a sanctioned attack on her rival for Darcy's attentions. " Miss Eliza Bennet despises cards. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else,"

Clara wished that Elizabeth would remind Caroline that her Christian name was Elizabeth and that Eliza was reserved for close acquaintances, something Caroline Bingley most certainly isn't. While Clara just only begun to call Elizabeth as Eliza, Charlotte Lucas reserved the position of confidante." I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," Elizabeth defended, setting the thin book by the spine on her lap. " I am not a great reader-"

Darcy diverted his attentions from his own book, one of Gideon's newest acquisitions for his fledgling library. It focused on landscaping to take advantage of and to guard against the natural elements for both residential buildings and fields.

" -and I have pleasure in many things," Her failings, so frankly acknowledged endeared her to the man so accustomed to women concealing their faults till after betrothal and marriage.

" In nursing your sister, I am sure you have pleasure," Bingley added, giving his sister a quick shake of the head. " and I hope it will soon be increased by seeing her quite well,"

Elizabeth thanked Charles, Darcy's fingers clenching the book. Clara would have to speak with him the following morning, as she understood he valued promotion of one's family over the silly notion of love. His gaze subtly followed Elizabeth as she walked toward a small table where more books rested in haphazard fashion. Gideon volunteered to fetch her more books, to which she declined.

" I wish my collection were larger for the benefits of my guests, but as my brother inherited the Wilder family library, I have begun my own meager collection of books mostly focused on landscape, farming, and estate management. My sister occasionally requests the literature ladies are fond of reading, but she asks more for her needlepoint and music than anything else," He smiled fondly at Clara. " Charles, what of your library?"

" My father left so small a collection-What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!" Charles turned to Darcy, who quickly gathered himself, put up a neutral façade, and resigned himself to being unable to enjoy the most recent published book.

Elizabeth held Mr. Darcy's gaze longer than Clara considered normal. Something else occurred between Darcy and Elizabeth, something she did not know of. Nor anyone else, for not even Caroline seemed to notice this. " It ought to be good," Darcy shared proudly. " It has been the work of many generations,"

" And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books," Charles observed, something that Caroline should take notice of as it appeared a passion Darcy did not conceal or undervalue.

Squaring his shoulders, Darcy nodded. " I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these,"

Elizabeth smiled. Clara most certainly would have to speak with both Elizabeth and Darcy after tonight. While Hertfordshire did not approve of Darcy's quiet, harsh character, Clara saw the man beneath his outer character and saw no one but an often hunted man by matchmaking mamas and ambitious ladies. He protected his sister, even from the ambitious ladies like Caroline who sought to make Georgiana Darcy their friend only to come closer to the ultimate prize, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Elizabeth must see something good in Darcy, otherwise why would she smile at his good opinion of family libraries.

" Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place," Caroline finally saw fit to enter the conversation primarily dominated by the men. " Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley,"

" I wish it may," Charles agreed most exuberantly.

Gideon walked toward Clara, putting his hand on her shoulder. " But I would really advise you to make your purchase in the that neighborhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire," Clara covered his hand with hers and showed him her newest work of art in progress, a garden scene with a river rock wall encircling it and isolating it from outside world.

" With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it," Charles exclaimed, a new energy and hope enthralling him and amusing the twins. Pemberley itself easily outstripped his fortune, even if Charles had added the interest annum to the principal and allowed the 100,000 pounds to grow. Even then, Mr. Darcy sooner duel Bingley, or any fool, to the death for his home.

Darcy almost laughed. " I am talking of possibilities, Charles," Caroline insisted seriously.

" Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than imitation," Charles insisted just as seriously, perhaps the most sensible thing he ever said in the Wilders' company.

Elizabeth observed the siblings with some interest now, book forgotten. She stationed herself between Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley to observe the game, the chief of Mr. Hurst's interest at the moment.

" Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" Miss Bingley asked, taking the opportunity to hold Darcy's attention while he permitted the company it. " Will she be as tall as I am?"

" I think she will," Darcy answered favorably, his gaze favorably rested in Caroline's direction. " She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller,"

Caroline glanced upward to Elizabeth, startled by her closeness. Elizabeth remained standing, hands clasped behind her back, smiling serenely. " How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite." Clara chuckled and put down her needlepoint, taking a stroll around the drawing room to stretch fatigued muscle.

" Eliza, would you like to stroll the room with me?" Elizabeth joined her, their previous conversation concerning Mrs. Bennet's manipulations forgotten and forgiven. Arm in arm, they walked the drawing room, observing the others with equal disinterest. Several minutes later, muscles appropriately exercised, she thanked Elizabeth for her company and invited her to play the pianoforte. After light protests, the ladies moved to the musical instrument , bickering over what best to play.

As the others argued about what an esteemed lady possessed in accomplishments, Darcy's expectations far greater than everyone else's, with Caroline and Louisa insisting that they knew a number of ladies that met that description while Clara shared with Elizabeth that Darcy was only being contrary because Caroline made him uneasy. " He is after all hunted for his fortune, and the way she desires his attentions and so boldly and opening invites them is enough to put even the most neutral of gentlemen at a distance,"

" With an estate that produces 10,000 per annum and a younger sister with a dowry of 30,000, it is no wonder that he did not dance at the Assembly or else all the mamas would be ordering wedding clothes,"

Clara laughed and tapped Elizabeth's arm playfully. " On my word, do not say that to Gideon. He is already weary of the mamas, and with Edith any day to become my sister, I am grateful. As Adelaine says, Edith is his perfect match. As for Mr. Darcy, you would be surprised. He is a man of honor, pride, and his word. Never once have I met anyone more reliable or more respectable than him, excepting my family of course," Warming up the scales, Clara's fingers danced across the black and white keys.

Elizabeth joined in with her, turning the solo into a duet. Smothering the external conversations by a delightful country song that moved into Scottish air, the duet eventually realized all conversation ceased, and the evening was coming to a close. Elizabeth needed to return to Jane's side, to return to share that her sister's condition worsened. Charles volunteered to send for Mr. Jones, the apothecary immediately but Gideon persuaded him to send for Mr. Jones in the morning as an evening visit was not likely to change her condition. Respectfully the sister's expressed their regret for Jane's health. Supper followed by duets could not distract Charles, and because he could not personally attend Jane Bennet, with Elizabeth missing from the party, he moped in the corner.

November 13, 1811

After a big breakfast with all present, even the late riser Caroline, Mrs. Bennet descended on Netherfield with Kitty and Lydia in tow. Elizabeth escorted them to Jane and the apothecary, and shortly after, Mrs. Bennet rejoined the large party in the breakfast-parlour. The servants opened the windows to allow circulation of air. Charles hovered near Caroline and Louisa, much to their displeasure, as Gideon put himself forward out of duty.

" Indeed I have, sir," She answered Charles. " She is a great deal too ill to be moved. Mr. Jones says we must not think of moving her. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness," The woman clutched her hands in front of her, with the least regard for propriety.

Gideon glanced downward to Clara, and Clara nodded.

" Removed!" Charles cried, momentarily forgetting he was only a guest. Caroline studied the wall behind Mrs. Bennet, finding Kitty and Lydia's whispering disrespectful. Now she understood what Clara described to them their first night at Netherfield.

" You may depend upon it, Madam," Gideon cut Charles off quickly before the young man launched into a plea to keep his beloved angel close. " that Miss Bennet shall receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

And afterwards, Clara decided, they would not host any guests for some time. Already she tired of the Bingleys, even if Charles did contribute to the finances as part of Caroline, and Louisa and her husband being permitted to stay longer than expected at Netherfield. Jane Bennet certainly deserved the hospitality, but if they were to have the Bennets invade their home en masse, she'd swear off the Bennets as well.

" I am sure if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her,"

Charles paled. Caroline's brow lifted.

" For she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world, which is always the way with her,"

Clara cleared her throat. "Miss Jane is very sweet and her temper even more so,"

" I often tell my other girls they are nothing to her," Mrs. Bennet declared very proudly.

Elizabeth gasped, Mr. Darcy kindly offering her a cup of tea. " You look unwell, Miss Bennet," He said softly. She grabbed the cup and took a deep breath. Caroline obliged the always-anxious Mrs. Bennet.

" Jane is truly a local beauty, Mrs. Bennet," The cold politeness caused Charles to step away from his sister.

Mrs. Bennet spotted Mr. Darcy tending to Elizabeth, and then espied the view beyond the gravel walk. " I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield," If Charles's fortune hadn't outstripped Gideon's, Gideon believed Mrs. Bennet already envisioned herself living at Netherfield after the entail put them into the hedgerows. " You will not quit it in a hurry, as Miss Clara tells us she will be visiting the beautiful Pemberley after Michaelmas with yourself?"

Gideon did not know what she was asking, and chose to side step the entire question. " Yes, Miss Bennet?" He addressed Lydia, who stepped forward believing herself an equal in ability to address him.

" Will you host a ball after Jane is well, Mr. Wilder?" A young lady of fifteen years of age, she lended herself to no respectable society that did not include dancing.

Gideon glanced downward to Clara to again, and she nodded. " If you would name the very day of the ball, I would be pleased to host all of Hertfordshire,"

Elizabeth recollected herself, Caroline furious beyond comprehension, and the moment Mrs. Bennet departed with Kitty and Lydia squealing about how they'd force Colonel Forster to give a ball as well for the officers, she exited the breakfast-parlour without a word.

Gideon baldly addressed Charles. " Bingley, after Michaelmas, Netherfield will be closed up for a month. I understand that Caroline favors the town, and Mr. Hurst has business to attend to," Clara's mouth gaped open. " Clara, I require your advice on what to wear when I ask for Edith's hand in marriage. Darcy, Miss Bennet, please excuse us. When Miss Bingley returns from her tantrum-"

But of course Gideon did not address Charles so bluntly. Propriety dictated that he hold a private audience with the offending party, and not directly with Caroline, as society would imply Gideon carried out inappropriate relations with said lady. " I understand Caroline favors the town, and as Mr. Darcy invited Clara and I to Pemberly for a month, Netherfield will be closed up. Upon my return, I intend to wed Miss Edith Boulanger,"

" Oh!" Clara nearly tackled Gideon with the sisterly hug. " When do you plan to ask for her hand? Have you gone to her father yet? I must write Matthais-Gideon!" He would not let her escape his hands holding both her arms in a gentle but firm hold.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst excused themselves, and Mr. Darcy made a half-hearted mention of business, Elizabeth scapegoating her sister, before Gideon and Clara were alone in the breakfast-parlour. Finally he released her. " I already have his permission, and Miss Edith already said yes," Caroline walked back into the breakfast-parlour, standing perfectly still as she realized Mr. Gideon Wilder finally removed himself from the singles of society.

A most childish squeal of glee filled the parlour, and Clara started to dance. " Oh, it is perfect. She is darling, brother, and Matthais will surely approve, if only mother and father were here, and Aunt Elinor. They would have cried their eyes out, except father, and he would have drowned you in a bottle of port,"

Gideon laughed. " The wedding will be after we return from Pemberley, Jonny and Lucas agreed to visit us for a fortnight, and as you know, they are both in want of a wife. The Bennets have at least three daughters who will not be betrothed, as Darcy has taken a clear interest in Miss Elizabeth-"

" You noticed? It has been so obvious I am amazed that even the lovestruck Mr. Bingley has not noticed," Clara took his hand in hers. " He clearly is in love with Jane Bennet, and even Mrs. Bennet sees it. Elizabeth knows it. I worry that Jane is not in love with him, but love is not necessary for marriage, and they are a handsome couple-"

Caroline back stepped out of the parlour without making a sound, stealing for a private audience with Louisa, tears wetting her cheeks as she contemplated the loss of Pemberley, a home she never would have. Mrs. Nicholls turned to Abby, a kitchen maid. " I almost pity her, were she not such a detestable woman,"

" That, Ma'am, is not a lady. That is a deception worthy of Satan,"

Not even Satan could break Caroline's silence at the dining table. Louisa carried on talk of their town house and plans for winter in town, inviting Caroline to join them as they planned to join Mr. Hurst's brother at the family estate at the beginning of spring for a fortnight before rejoining Charles. Clara hummed under her breath as she envisioned sharing Netherfield with a sister she never had, Gideon and Darcy taking pleasure in her contentment and absolute approval.

But the war was not lost, and even though the English lost the American colonies, Caroline Bingley set her sights on Fitzwilliam Darcy and refused to relinquish her prize of Pemberley so soon.

" How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter!"

As Mr. Darcy kept up to-date on estate details, he wrote many letters. Caroline assumed that most of them concerned and would be exposed to Georgiana. Even an uneducated, illiterate simpleton could have told her this was unrealistic.

" You write uncommonly fast,"

" You are mistaken. I write rather slowly,"

" How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of the year! Letters of business too! How odious I should think them!"

" It is fortunate then that they fall to my lot instead of yours,"

" Pray tell your sister that I long to see her,"

" I have already told her so once, by your desire,"

" I am afraid you do not like your pen. Let me mend it for you. I mend pens remarkably well,"

" Thank you –"

" How can you contrive to write so even?"

Clara sighed deeply, and Elizabeth commiserated by placing her hand on Clara's. A headache slowly grew into a migraine worthy of Dr. Jones.

Darcy ignored Caroline.

" Tell your sister I am delighted to hear of her improvement on the harp, and pray let her know that I am in raptures with her beautiful little design for a table, and I think it infinitely superior to Miss Grantley's,"

Gideon dropped a book onto the floor, bending over to pick it up as Mr. Hurst started and sloshed port onto his shirt. " My apologies, Mr. Hurst,"

" Will you give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again? At present I have not room to do them justice," Darcy did answer her lest someone actually harm Miss Bingley, for even Louisa appeared ready to pitch her into the fireplace or out the window.

Charles ceased to be engrossed in his own book, one of Gideon's acquisitions that concerned estate management, the current chapter addressing stewards. If Caroline continued to agitate Darcy, he'd have to remove her to their relative's maiden aunt's home.

" Oh it is of no consequence. I shall see her in January. But do you always write such charming long letters to her, Mr. Darcy?"

" That will not do for a compliment to Darcy, Caroline," Charles interrupted, a hint of nerves on his usual good spirits. " He does not write with ease. He studies too much for words of four syllables. Do not you, Darcy?"

" My style of writing is very different from yours," Darcy assured him, catching Elizabeth's eye. She did not look away, most pleased that he held himself to an educated standard instead of an uneducated standard her mother most loved.

Miss Bingley put herself directly next to her brother. " Charles writes in the most careless way imaginable. He leaves out half his words, and blots the rest," She squared her shoulders and held herself at the most visually advantageous angle.

The look Charles gave Caroline should've silenced her, but she was in high spirits today after witnessing Darcy's tenderness to Miss Bennet. " My ideas flow so rapidly that I have not time to express them – by which means my letters sometimes convey no ideas at all to my correspondents,"

" Your humility must disarm reproof, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth said warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

November 13, 1811

Elizabeth's and Darcy's light hearted verbal sparring over whether Mr. Bingley's humility lead to Charles begging their silence till he left the room. They did not continue the verbal sparring with the chosen situation, each separately pursuing their chosen interests, Miss Bingley to the pianoforte and Elizabeth found herself being asked to dance by Darcy after Italian songs and a Scottish air amused them. She smiled and did not answer, Clara watching her most studiously. " I wish to say yes," She answered honestly. " But I find that Jane needs me to attend to her, and it would very selfish of me to dance a reel while she is ill,"

Caroline overheard, asking after Jane and suggesting they all attend to Jane, as she recovered some by to-day. Darcy accepted the rejection of his offer with grace, finishing his letter to his darling sister.

Clara escaped outside with her maid, to walk the lane. She did not return until the wind adequately blown her well braided hair into a blowsy manner, well exercised and in need of food. The pair walked the grounds closest to the house, arm in arm and spoke of the servant's whispers. While servants approved of their purchase of the home and estate, many still feared Gideon renting the estate out should he become unsatisfied with being lord and master. Warm regards to Edith Boulanger becoming mistress of Netherfield assured that Gideon did not have to fear his home in incapable hands.

" Sister, you were gone for so long-" Gideon pulled her into the house. " I have received word that Cousin Jonny will join us in the new year," Mrs. Chambers separated from Miss Wilder and quietly slipped away to ensure that Clara's bedchamber cleaned.

She just smiled.

" But more importantly, the Lucas family called upon us, and Charlotte and Maria asked after you," Gideon amused her. The rest of the day passed tolerably well, with Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet avoiding each other out of propriety and to avoid Caroline's wrath. Charles amused his sisters, and his brother-in-law amused him.

Retreating to the library, Clara stayed there till the meal times, claiming headache and need of privacy. No one bothered her except the well intentioned Gideon, who after some reassurance, went away again. She could not feign a headache forever, and reluctantly made herself a part of the party again the next day, finding herself on the walk per chance eaves dropping on Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy as Miss Bennet and Mrs. Hurst rushed to join them after hearing of their choice to walk the immediate shrubbery.

" I hope you will give your mother-in-law a few hints, when this desirable event takes place, as to the advantage of holding her tongue; and if you can compass it, do cure the younger girls of running after officers. And, if I may mention so delicate a subject, endeavor to check that little something, bordering on conceit and impertinence , which your lady possesses,"

" Have you anything else to propose for my domestic felicity?" Mr. Darcy replied dully, although Clara thought she heard sincere interest accompanying duty to be polite.

" Oh! Yes. Do let the portraits of your uncle and aunt Phillips be placed in the gallery at Pemberley. Put them next to your great-uncle the judge. They are in the same profession, you know, only in different lines. As for your Elizabeth's picture, you must not have it taken, for what painter could do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

" It would not be easy, indeed, to catch their expression, but their color and shape and the eyelashes, so remarkably fine, might be copied,"

Intercepted by Louisa Hurst and Elizabeth Bennet, Caroline did not know how to rightly act. As Darcy walked with the ladies and Elizabeth ran off to wander the immediate grounds, Clara pondered how Elizabeth Bennet could be considered competition but herself not even considered.

Jane Bennet could not heal faster from her cold, in Clara's opinion, for an entire household had been put in an upset over a simple cold and another woman's jealousy. She tired of the delicate balance and demanded peace and order, more importantly – alone time that did not require her to be attentive or polite to anyone.

After dinner, Jane joined them in the drawing room, everyone rushing to her aid and side, eager to be of use. With the appearance of the gentlemen, Caroline focused on Darcy, and Jane inquired after the neighborhood as she had been unable to leave her bed the past several days. Clara suspected she feigned part of the weakness, perhaps taking after her mother who was a full blown anxious mess who fancied herself always worse off than she was. If not for her beauty, then her frailness would gain her attention. Resolved to think better of the eldest Miss Bennet, Clara hoped, whatever the cause of her meek manners and lack of activity, that Jane would display something more than a pretty smile.

" Miss Jane, might I call you Miss Jane?"

" Of course, Miss Clara," Jane replied softly. Charles hovered anxiously, wishing his own private audience with the beauty. Her eyes kept reverting back to Charles, almost improperly, that she fiddled with her hands excessively.

Clara turned to include Elizabeth. " Do you play much, Miss Jane?"

" I do not,"

" Would you wish to learn the pianoforte? I am oft in need of company, and Eliza is a most excellent duet partner, but to see yourself and her on the bench would be quite the portrait of beauty and talent," She glanced toward Caroline, knowing how much the lady objected to Jane's lack of fortune.

Darcy mistakenly looked up. Ah! Now she could see where Caroline sensed competition. He responded with quickness and marked attention.

Jane just smiled. " I thank you for the compliment,"

Relieving her sister of the burden, Elizabeth explained that only she and Mary learned the pianoforte, and that Jane better learned needlepoint. " Oh, like this?" Clara lifted up her basket of completed needlepoints not yet made into pillows. Jane paled, if that was possible, further proving to Clara that Miss Bennet lacked most qualifications to recommend herself. " But of course, needlepoint is my passion. I can draw and play music well enough, but needlepoint-" Charles edged closer. " It appears Mr. Bingley wishes your attention, Miss Jane,"

Charles bowed to Miss Bennet. " Miss Jane, I hope you are well,"

She regained some color. Elizabeth sat up straighter and continued to observe as Charles took it upon himself to keep Jane near the fireplace and warm. The entertainment commenced as Caroline pandered to Darcy, and in turn Darcy endeavored to ignore her. Elizabeth joined the madness whenever Caroline recruited her a stroll through the drawing room just to draw Mr. Darcy's attentions to herself. Another playful spat between Elizabeth and Darcy resulted in a cry for music.

November 17, 1811

In great relief to all but Charles, Jane and Elizabeth Bennet quit Netherfield two days later, bringing peace to Netherfield. Clara strolled the lane with Darcy afterwards. " I must admit, Mr. Darcy, your interest in Miss Bennet has caught me off guard, but I believe of all her sisters, she is the most the marriageable,"

" Miss Bennet?" He feigned confusion. His neutral front lowered, warm regard now free for Clara to witness.

She laughed. " Oh come, Mr. Darcy, Eliza is a beauty, and you have dared to challenge Miss Bingley's jealousy. I grant you Eliza is an independent lady, but for a man such as yourself, you need a lady who can take control of the estate when you away. A lady who can hold her own against the ton, and more importantly, a lady who will grace Almack assembly rooms with you without embarrassment or ridicule,"

" She is quite fond of books," He allowed, not meeting her eyes once. " And dancing,"

" Yes, she is, and she would be very well rested in your family library. Although I must ask you – if you are to leave here and you know of your regard for Miss Eliza, what of your station in society?"

" I earn 10,000 per annum,"

" So you can afford to take a bride of any social class, but of the ton's opinion-"

" Miss Clara, are you upset with my interest in Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Darcy demanded of her archly.

She just smiled." No, no…by all regard, I am pleased by it. I just wanted to be certain you understood all that you'd suffer if you did choose such a low connection," It wasn't an insult, and by no means was it meant to harm any reputation. The observation, perfectly reasonable, placed the possible marriage as idle interest. She held no objection to it if either party involved held no objection. " But your thoughts on Miss Edith Boulanger are appreciated. I have written her two letters and received two responses in return, but I admit she scares me. To share my brother is new,"

" You wish me to approve of her," Darcy said gently. " For your brother's sake, I do approve of her, but not only for his comfort. She is well educated, and she cares greatly for Gideon. Miss Clara, if you permit me to say, you are lady of caliber. I am certain she will treat him well and you, because like you, she too is a lady of caliber,"

" That does give me much relief,"

" Mr. Bingley's choice in lady, however I do not approve, as it also concerns the family, and consequently it concerns me, and as you are closely acquainted the Bennets, you have insight into Miss Jane Bennet," Darcy spelled out for her, now pausing in the middle of the avenue and facing her. " She is a respectable lady, yes?"

Clara didn't know how to answer. Jane presented many different images to the shrewd Clara Wilder, and while Caroline Bingley by principle did not approve of Jane merely because of lack of dowry, Louisa held her own reasons for disapproval she refused to share. " I find Miss Jane to be as interesting as her mother. I fear that she inherited her mother's lack of ambition for improving herself, yet she does have her beauty, and beauty is a strong virtue that can advance anyone in most situations. I tried to engage her in the pianoforte and she declined, politely of course, and then I wished to see her needlepoint, and she dodged that most artfully. Or more accurately, Eliza guided her out of the path of my intent,"

Darcy admitted he did not keep as close a note as he wished. " Miss Bennet is of remarkable wit to be certain, but the demure Miss Bennet impresses upon me a lack of ambition and lack of assertiveness, while desirable to a degree, is not the best of matches for Mr. Bingley. You could prevail upon him to abandon his choice, and his family would be safe from ruin of his own making,"

A light breeze rustled her petticoat and teased the bonnet she chose that day. " As much as I would like to help him, as you can understand I find his…lack of substance very irritating-I am not his sister, and he still values his sister's judgment even if he discards Mr. Hurst's," She adjusted her gloves, flexing her fingers and finding no desire to be part of the scheme.

The fading summer and approaching fall lead to a lovely rug of multicolored leaves, trees lining the avenue as if to guard Netherfield from unwanted visitors. Today they witnessed the uncomfortable conversation between equals with similar goals. Naturally the silence provoked deeper thoughts and a grander desire to achieve success.

Darcy bowed his head. " I understand, Miss Wilder," She nodded and offered her arm, angled back to the house. " But you do approve of Miss Elizabeth,"

Clara laughed. " Mr. Darcy, out of the ladies in my acquaintance, I have the most respect for her. She survives three silly sisters, an invalid of a mother, and leisurely father who does not care for his estate. How she has managed to emerge as the distinguished lady she is -is beyond me. I have the advantage of a supportive family, and I think you'd agree, an overprotective brother, but she-she is a survivor,"

" May the good Lord continue to protect her," Darcy lead her back to the house, content with the primary goal of obtaining her true opinion of what he suspected, a favorite. Where Gideon and Charles neglected to answer his requests, Clara most helpfully eased him into what he considered an accurate sketch. Contrary to past societal duties, never once did it cross Darcy's mind to condemn Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He looked forward to shirking society's expectations and boasting of Elizabeth as his bride.

At the entrance to Netherfield, Clara turned to Darcy. " Mr. Darcy, if you do continue your plans, all I ask is your kindness for Miss Bennet, she'll need it when her mother turns on her for not applying herself more," Excusing herself from Darcy's company, she refreshed in her bedchamber as Darcy joined Gideon.

" My sister is quite the conversationalist when she desires to be," Gideon confronted him, curious as to what the gentlemen wished of his sister.

Fitzwilliam Darcy nodded. His eyes strayed to the window, and beyond it the home that he longed to see, Longbourn, to better gage what his favorite endured.

Balancing the ledgers, Gideon found himself staring at the surprisingly absentminded very active estate manager. " Miss Bennet will be attending the ball, Mr. Darcy," He announced loud enough for Darcy to go to the door and close the study off from the rest of the house lest Caroline hear it and be worked into a rage again.

" It is not Miss Clara that I concern myself with, nor Miss Bennet, but our acquaintance, Bingley. Miss Clara did not wish to help, and I am loath to engage Miss Bingley's help lest she believe I have an interest in her," He shuddered.

" I stand with my sister on this, and Bingley's affairs are his own," Gideon no longer cared to help Charles manage his affairs. Five times over he tried to engage Charles in a conversation on estate management, nearly forced the young man to travel the estate horseback with him to point out deficiencies and solutions to fix them, and still Bingley did not absorb one word of it. In Gideon's opinion, he deserved Jane Bennet.

" I will convince him to travel to town after the ball, where we will extend his stay," Darcy decided firmly.

A thick brow raised. " What do you require of me, Darcy?" Never did such a scheme sound so pleasing to the usually congenial Mr. Gideon Wilder. Between Caroline's screeching, Mr. Hurst's drinking, and his sister's restlessness, he wanted nothing more than an empty house.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing," He announced quite cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

His cheerfulness was a happy balance to the misery that would assault the Wilders within hours. Cousin Jonathan Flint arrived prepared to stay a fortnight, as promised by two letters – one to Gideon and one to Clara, though not in the new year. His brother's carriage accident as the result of a nearby shooting party member taking poor aim, and his sister's unfortunate elopement to her villainous husband forced him to attend to his cousins before he retreated to lend all his aid to his father and the Flint estate. Recognizing Mr. Darcy, he bowed and then proceeded to shake hands with Mr. Bingley, charmed the ladies before giving Clara all his attention. Flattered and smothered, Clara showed him her finished needlepoint scenes as she had before showed Darcy.

" A true talent you have. I had forgotten how beautiful these were, you would send them as gifts to Mama," He smiled, almost teary-eyed.

Clara grabbed his hand and held it. " I can always send one for each person in the household, and I know Uncle John is a sentimentalist even if he denies it," Releasing his hand, she thought she saw something deeper than a desire for her attentions in his probing gaze.

" He would prefer your company instead, as you have not visited recently," Jonny teased her about her dislike of traveling, and then addressed the other party members, asking many questions, revealing to all that Caroline did not take an interest in his small fortune, and that he and Mr. Hurst shared the same taste in drink. The men retreated to cards, and the ladies to music and needlepoint.

November 18, 1811

The following afternoon, after a private audience with Gideon, he requested a private audience with Clara. Clara, thinking nothing of it, joined him in the breakfast-parlour. Jonny closed the door to the breakfast-parlour. " Cousin, we have known each other a long time, and I have always respected your opinion," He began the speech prepared on his journey to Netherfield. He walked to and from the window to fireplace, dark circles under his eyes. " I feel that if you can not accept what I am about to reveal, no one will. I am only glad that mother is gone so she will not be disgraced by it,"

Surely no one hovered at the door. " Jonny, whatever you have to say, it can not change my good opinion," Gideon may be more severe in his judgment, but Clara could not afford such severity if she wished to recommend herself. A good opinion so easily lost was never so easily regained. Ladies walked a fine line of propriety and morals, and one misstep forever placed them in disadvantage. A gentleman, on the other hand, could error and be forgiven with little qualm and reason.

He knelt before her. " Cousin, I beg your forgiveness for placing this unfair burden on your shoulders,"

" Jonny, I know that Lucas and Leigh's current health and situation is affecting your steady nerves," She put one hand on his shoulder, her hand nestled in his. " I beg you save the dramatics for letter writing,"

" I am unwell. Fit only for the asylum. You must save my eternal soul and find me a wife," He fell to his knee before her. " I beg you, it must be done before I submit to Satan's will,"

Clara paled and pulled his hand closer toward her. " On my word, cousin, you must truly be stricken if you fear Satan's will,"

If Gideon witnessed him now, he surely would interrogate the wretched soul and excise the demons with prejudice, but all Clara could think of was how torn he must be to confess such a vulnerability. She wanted to hold him close and promise him the world would not haunt him. Poor poor Aunt Elinor to not be able to tend to her beloved son.

" Then marry me,"

Her heart stopped, and for a moment she may have feared a heart attack. " I will not marry you if you are not honest with me as to why you believe Satan can claim your eternal soul," Breathing evenly, she still held his hand. Had he asked for Gideon's approval?

His visage contorted. " I fear I am stricken with a desire for men, cousin. I have stayed pure thus far but it grows harder with passing days,"

Oh hell's bells. Every emotion showed in full expression as she looked him over head to toe, an immaculately dressed, well behaved Englishman cursed with a sin society preferred to overlook in the wealthy and beat out of the poor. A sin that the church declared impossible to be forgiven. Yet, was it not Christian to love thy neighbor? Was it not Christian to not cast the first stone unless one was pure of sin? No, she could not judge him, and as his closest cousin, she could not change her regard for him because the church dictated it. Did that make her un-Christian?

As the eldest of Aunt Elinor's children he expected to inherit an estate that earned nearly 3,000 pounds. Now he desired she save him from himself without sharing his sinful leanings. Could he father an heir? Lucas as an invalid, his chances of fathering an heir, much less marrying lessened. Clara couldn't allow Leigh's disreputable husband inherit or else the family estate would be sold off, most likely to the De Bourgs. Yet what was she to do that another lady could not?

She sighed. " I must think on it, as you are asking a great deal from me. I will not tell Gideon or anyone else, and the honor of you trusting me so wholly was not lost on me. But with Lucas, and Leigh, and even Gideon, I must contemplate. Forgive me, cousin, for not being so loving as you believed," And truly she wanted to see his eternal soul saved, his family line continued.

November 26, 1811

This plagued her for the following days up to the Netherfield ball. Unable to confide in anyone, as she considered Jonathan Flint's confidence most sacred, Adelaine found her waiting at the entrance to the ball room. " You appear troubled. Should Edith be concerned?"

" No. Edith is secure," She reassured her close acquaintance. " My cousin has asked for my hand in marriage, and I do not know how to answer." Wringing her hands, she listened to the mass of people within the ballroom. So many people scheming, hoping, praying for an advantageous match. While her match wasn't advantageous, it certainly was safe. She could live on as little as 2,000 per annum, if the estate suffered poor weather.

Adelaine rested her hand on Clara's arm. " Might I remind you that all lines depend on the wife, and even if a girl is the result, it does not die out. Only the name," She turned her eyes to the approaching distinguished gentleman a head shorter than Clara. He took Clara's hand and pressed a kiss upon it. Adelaine blushed, curtsying.

" Cousin, this is my good friend, Miss Adelaine Boulanger," Clara introduced the blushing lady in a lowered voice instead of raising her voice to combat the conversation level of the assembly.

" A pleasure, Miss Boulanger. Is my cousin not a bloom to behold?" Jonny plied for approval.

Taking his arm in hers, Clara nodded toward the ballroom. Adelaine followed curiously, shocked by the take-charge manners of the usually submissive Clara Wilder. Who was this new lady, and why did her cousin provoke her? " We must speak, cousin-"

Caroline Bingley appeared in front of them. " Mr. Flint, I have heard just from Mr. Wilder that you are to inherit the estate neighboring Rosings Park in Kent. How fortunate you are to be so close to the De Bourgs," She clutched a cup of punch.

" They are a fortunate neighbor," Jonny agreed, bowing his head. " But I am to dance with Clara, Miss Bingley," Cold Civility matched cold civility.

Caroline stepped aside, holding Clara's gaze till propriety demanded she look away. Escorting Clara to the floor for the first dance, he passed off Caroline's interest as trivial. Clara did not and wondered what the lady wanted. Nothing good ever came from Caroline's interest. Even Charles began to realize that.

The clusters of red coats obscured the gentlemen, but it did not prevent ladies from dancing. Officers and gentlemen gathered for a country dance with their partners, the ballroom alive with music. Avoiding looking at each other, Clara and Jonny spoke little. At the end of the dance, he held her hand tentatively. " I am sorry if I distressed you and will not apply for your hand again,"

" Do not trouble yourself with my unhappiness, and I would be happy to dance with you again, Cousin. All unfortunate events aside, I think no less of you than I did before," She whispered, not trusting her own voice.

Bowing his head, Jonny exhaled. " The dance after next then?"

" Yes, I would like that," Caroline held her eye once more, and she decided to investigate the viper's attentions. " Excuse me while I see what Miss Bingley desires,"

" Pray tell me what she wishes to discuss," He released her and dutifully sought out Gideon to meet the beautiful Miss Edith Boulanger. So much talk of the lady intrigued him to take an interest outside the dutiful interest of cousin to cousin, and he hoped that Clara's continued good opinion meant she'd accept his offer. Gideon expected his sister to reject his offer at first, therefore her stalling an answer did not give Gideon suspicion.

A ballroom was many things, a hunting ground one of the many suitable names that called to front. Clara advanced across the grand room toward Caroline and Louisa. Louisa excused herself for another cup of punch. " Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Miss Bingley?" Her patience for Caroline run thin quite some time before and now only propriety kept Clara in line.

" Quite, but you would not believe, Miss Clara, what I heard the other day from a most trusted confidante," She began in her usual insolent manner. She did not allow Clara to interrupt. " It was most shocking, for I never heard something so shocking, but as it involved you, I thought you should know,"

One fine eyebrow rose, and Clara no longer knew how to think of Caroline. " And pray tell, what is this shocking bit of news?" The way Louisa and Caroline went on about the most minute details of improprieties allowed almost everyone to believe them most proper ladies or vipers. A few special ladies and gentlemen believed them both vipers and the definition of proper. The unkind thought of why that's why Mr. Hurst drank so much, for dealing with one would be tolerable, but two? No, the drink must numb the pain.

The dark haired lady leaned in, nearly Clara's height but still shorter. " That your soon to-be betrothed is an admirer of the less fair sex,"

" Surely not," Clara declared more loudly than intended, her face bright red. The door had been firmly closed. No sound would have escaped the room-the window!

The smug smile on Caroline's handsome visage answer Clara's horror. " Quite, but it is a fine secret as long as he is pure of heart and soul, for Satan's will can not possess him if a proper woman persuades him true," She moved to place her hand on Clara's arm, but Clara swiftly sidestepped out of the way. " I must say, Miss Clara, you are that lady,"

A hand clenched and unclenched, Louisa returning with Mrs. Long. Clara excused herself, weaving her way through the people to find Gideon and Charles. " Brother, where is Cousin Jonathan?" She interrupted the conversation centering around Jane as Charles favored her all night.

" He is speaking with Miss Edith's father," Charles answered. " Is Caroline bothering you again, Miss Clara?"

" No, no. Thank you for your help, Mr. Bingley, but she is not. I must speak with my cousin. Where is Mr. Boulanger?"

" With Mr. Hurst," Charles pointed out the cluster of men further deep in the ballroom.

Giving her thanks, she excused herself and rapidly found herself being watched. Jonny received her with a big smile. He withheld his hand from her arm out of propriety. " Mr. Boulanger, I am enthralled with the spirit of the ceremony, although I admit wedding clothes scare me more than the ladies on the day of the ceremony," He continued the conversation as if she only meant to stand near him.

She tugged on Jonny's arm. " Excuse me, Mr. Boulanger, but my fair cousin has not shared with you the good news?" She said rather loudly.

Jonathan's face screwed up in confusion. Mr. Hurst excused himself to speak with the musicians about Louisa's favorite country dance.

" We are to be wed, for he asked for my hand less than four days ago," She felt Jonathan's hand move to her arm to hold it, his breath short. " I can not believe you did not share the good news-"

" I must excuse my cousin, Mr. Boulanger, she is overcome with the joy. I had hoped to share the news first with my father, but aside from Mr. Wilder, you are second to learn,"

Seeing himself in a rather fortuitous position, Mr. Boulanger congratulated them and sought out his wife to inform her of the added happiness to the Wilder family. Jonathan's hold tightened after Edith's father walked away. " I accept that you have accepted my hand, but that is improper at best-"

" Caroline Bingley overheard the conversation through the open window, Jonny, and she has revealed it so boldly to me that if we do not wed, your reputation is stake. I can not allow that, and the only way to ward off talk of it is inform everyone now. We can discuss the particulars at another time, but Caroline is not to be trifled with or underestimated. A heir will have to be conceived,"

" If it were proper, I would kiss you now, Clara, but concern for myself should not force your hand," Jonathan argued as he lead her back to Gideon. " If you are not truly wishing,"

Clara stopped him. " It would please me to no end to be at your side, I know you a good man, and it is what I want. Now, do not argue, Gideon is looking at us," She let go of his arm and joined her brother. " I said yes," She said simply, Gideon catching on. Across the ballroom, Caroline Bingley gloated in her victory as Mr. Hurst claimed Louisa for the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

November 26, 1811

If Mr. Collins hadn't mortified Elizabeth in the first set of dances, Elizabeth may have given Mr. Darcy less of her attention at Netherfield Ball. An officer assured her during the next set of dances that Mr. Wickham's presence could not cause Lydia's increased excitement. Darcy rescued her before Collin's could mortify her more, a pleasant dance covering the topics of illustrating his character, her own character, and the compliments of Sir Lucas. Supper promised humiliation personally delivered by Frances Bennet. She regaled Lady Lucas with repeated aspirations, well founded in recent social engagements, that Jane would be settled with Mr. Bingley soon.

Her voice rose with exuberance and the Wilders observed where Lydia's wild behavior originated. Clara leaned toward Jonny and pointed out Mr. Collin's. " Cousin, I know parsons are a pious group, but he is a peculiar sort of parson,"

" Indeed he is, Clara, and a most interesting man he is," Jonny turned his attentions to Gideon who cheerfully related his immediate plans of making improvements on Netherfield after returning from Pemberley. Darcy joined the conversation, the three men effectively tuning out the Bennet's combined desire to embarrass themselves aside from the eldest two daughters. Clara soon found herself listening to men discuss crop husbandry, how much it would cost to upgrade cottages to glass and stone, how much to improve the drainage, how many work animals would fulfill minimal needs to maximum output. It held her attention until Mr. Hurst inquired as to what the ladies should be privy to.

" All of it," Jonny answered before Gideon or Darcy might be able. " They birth our children and raise them, teaching them, caring for them. They will outlive us and we must ensure they are not abandoned,"

Mr. Hurst blinked.

Gideon nodded. " Miss Edith must guide future Wilders if Netherfield is to be even half as profitable as the family estate," Clara just smirked as she knew the size of Netherfield would never compare to the grander Wilder Estate.

" I say, Louisa will not be required to do anything but control her sister," Mr. Hurst imbibed the served wine liberally.

Clara pulled the cup temporarily away from him. " Mr. Hurst, if you are not so fond of Caroline Bingley, are there not relatives she could live with?" She continued to smile sweetly in Jane's direction not the least worried Jane would suspect such manipulations possible of her. Normally Clara was against sending family away but in Mr. Bingley's case, she'd make the exception.

" What is Mr. Darcy to me, pray, that I may be afraid of him?" Frances practically wailed, mortifying poor Elizabeth who attempted some resemblance of propriety.

" For heaven's sake, Madam, speak lower. What advantage can it be for you to offend Mr. Darcy? You will never recommend yourself-"

" And why would I wish to recommend myself to Mr. Darcy, child?"

" Because his friend is Mr. Bingley!" Elizabeth nearly shouted, her face turning bright red. One look from her father and the cold chicken and ham solaced the growing shame and vexation.

Gideon turned to Darcy. " I daresay you make your courtship known sooner than later, Fitzwilliam, else your favorite end up sold to Mr. Collin's. You know Mrs. Bennet has no regard for her now and the manner he hovers-"

Now Collins rose and advanced toward them, as if on cue. Darcy tensed. How very improper to introduce himself when they have acquaintances already connecting them? " I apologize," Mr. Collins bowed low. " Mr. Darcy, that I had not sooner introduced myself, for I just learned of your presence. Her Ladyship will be most pleased to learn of your good health, and rest assured that she is in good health as your future betrothed, Miss de Bourg,"

Jonathan Flint laughed. " Mr. Collins, you speak so presumptuously as to believe a man will marry on the word of Lady de Bourg. It is more likely my brother, Lucas Flint, to marry the lady than Mr. Darcy,"

This all but silenced William Collins. Clara studiously held Caroline's curious gaze, the malice between the ladies still present. On this point however they agreed him a ridiculous man and deserving a proper put-down.

" Mr. Jonathan Flint, my apologies, sir. I did not recognize you, and after your brother's unfortunate carriage accident – was the hunting party charged?"

" The man who fired the shot and killed the driver, yes." Jonny answered him. " My brother is far more an eligible choice as Miss Anne de Bourg has never been presented at court, nor is she accomplished. My Clara plays-" Now Clara felt Mr. Collin's gaze upon her, and she felt the very real need to bathe suddenly. He may be a parson, but he most certainly was not a man of God. "-more beautifully than she, as I recall, she does not play the pianoforte. Mrs. Jenkins looks most closely after her health, although Mr. Darcy to marry is to be expected," Jonny glanced to Darcy for support, receiving a nod. " He is a young man with the very intent in his heart,"

Clara covered Jonny's hand. " Mr. Collins, if you would be so kind as to inform Her Ladyship that Jonathan and I are to marry, and that I would welcome her company, you are free to do so," That was more for Caroline to choke on than Clara's own wishes to associate with the de Bourgs. Aunt Elinor always called the lady many names, none too ladylike either.

Mr. Collins bowed once more and returned to the Bennets. Darcy looked Jonny in the eye. " May your constitution be strong and your betrothed perfect," Clara shrugged and returned to her meal.

" Have you set the wedding day, cousin?" Gideon inquired, Miss Edith leaning in.

" I had hoped a month's time appropriate as it allows father to prepare mother's room for Clara," In between bites of cold meats and seasonal vegetables, he'd glance furtively toward Clara as if to gage her opinion.

" I am greatly saddened to hear that," Gideon replied, looking toward Clara to ensure that she was content with this chosen date. " I had hoped Clara could keep Miss Edith company in the first several months,"

" And I would," Clara quickly said before Edith Boulanger formulated the wrong opinion. " Duties are duties, and Uncle John has missed my company," Not a lie in the least, and while Gideon may want her near out of comfort, Netherfield would be Edith's home, not hers. She didn't want to intrude on the lady's space or authority, something Gideon would not appreciate if Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy attempted to take over his space or authority.

" But you will visit?" Edith pressed.

Clara wondered what could have the lady so anxious. " Of course. You will be my sister, and I wish to know you better. We have our entire lives ahead of us and family has always been most important," The two ladies shared mutual relief and proceeded to speak of Adelaine's tutors and Miss Mary Bennet's need for vocal training.

Supper soon ended. Mr. Collin's hovered near Elizabeth the rest of the evening and Charles fended off Caroline's interest in Jane till the party dissipated and the families departed toward their respective homes. Clara and Gideon collapsed onto chairs exhausted from entertaining, Jonny tending to her every need and want, Gideon observing the attentiveness with matched contentment. In between his concern for Clara's well-being, he put down Mr. Collins's without any concern for his own reputation. Caroline and Louisa took this as invitation to point out the missteps of the entire Bennet family throughout the ball.

Mr. Darcy settled himself with Charles by the fireplace. " I am resolved to ask for her hand tomorrow, Darcy, no matter what Caroline is to say,"

Darcy stayed silent.

" Jane Bennet is an angel," Charles said for the hundredth time since he first laid eyes on her.

" But her mother is detestable," Darcy pointed out, already suspecting Charles too far in to be pulled back now. " And the father too lazy to regulate the behavior,"

" I could regulate the behavior if Jane Bennet were to become my angel, Darcy, and her mother will not be forced from Longbourn for quite some time," Now it sounded as if he were begging his superior's approval, yet childish enough to act against the disapproval if disapproval were given.

Caroline abruptly shifted attention from Louisa thanking Mr. Hursts for the many dances to her brother's lovesickness. " You neglect to note, Charles, that Jane Bennet receives no dowry until her mother's death,"

Charles cast a very stern look in her direction meant to silence her. Gideon's new amusement now resided in Caroline digging her spinster grave, as improper it may be.

November 27, 1811

The following morning greeted the Bennets in a most curious oddity. Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy arrived roughly a half hour after Mr. Collin's asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Elizabeth, having rejected him, and Mr. Collin's incorrectly relating her response to his offer to Mrs. Bennet, now lead to the scene the gentlemen walked in on. Mrs. Hill, with no recourse but to welcome them into the tumultuous household, announced them as properly as she could.

" Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, ma-am,"

Mrs. Bennet nor Mr. Collins heard her. " Sir, you quite misunderstand me. Lizzy is only headstrong in such matters as these-"

Properly worked into a growing frustration, Mr. Collins shook his head and paced in the vestibule, hands clutched behind his back. As a young man of five and twenty, his figure outweighed his current wealth as a parson for Hunsford, and his fragile ego demanded satisfaction.

Charles could only stare on, amazed by the change of character a man could take on in public and in private. The over-courteous Mr. Collin's from the ball to the near violent Mr. Collin's now only made him more certain in his course of action, hesitation or no hesitation. " Mrs. Bennet, is Mr. Bennet available?" He spoke up finally, startling Darcy who seemed to be studying the man connected to his aunt.

Now the scheming pair fell silent, the embarrassment dawning on them, Mr. Collins immediately bowing and begging they excuse his presence. Darcy in proper presence of mind nodded and turned his attention to Mrs. Bennet. " Are the ladies in the drawing room?"

" No, sir. They are in the breakfast-parlor," Her voice shook a little.

Mr. Bennet stepped out of his study, a book room right off the entrance to the home with a convenient view of the lane that traveled right up to the house. " Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, you may join me in the study," He brushed his wife off with a wave of the hand, waiting for the men to comply with his wishes, and when they did, promptly closed the door. " You must excuse my wife, she forgets that of our five daughters, Elizabeth is the least suited for a parson's wife,"

Darcy stayed standing as Charles seated himself. " Sir, if Miss Elizabeth were willing, I wish to enter into a courtship with her," He spoke first, sensing Charles's nerves building after witnessing such a spectacle. " Her meager dowry does not interest me,"

In all his years, Seth Bennet never expected a gentlemen exceeding income of 3,000 to ask for his daughter's hand, and for a man of 10,000 per annum, he could not refuse. What little he knew of Darcy did not matter, as his daughter already refused Mr. Collins, she could refuse Mr. Darcy as well. Her future was in her hands now. " Mr. Darcy, it may vex my wife, and it may grant my younger daughter's flights of fancy, but you have my approval for such a courtship,"

If possible, Mr. Bennet appeared more pleased than ever before.

Charles exhaled, less pale than before. " Sir, Miss Jane has captured my attention from the start-I can not imagine my life without her,"

" Is this a request for my approval of a marriage, Mr. Bingley, or a request for courtship?" Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair most happily, envisioning his eldest married off so soon after so fortuitous a new neighbor purchasing Netherfield from the previous owner. Perhaps he should visit with Mr. Boulanger and they could attempt to arrange events in Hertfordshire to draw more outsiders in.

" Mar-marriage, sir," Charles also stood. " It is my dearest wish to call Miss Jane my wife,"

Unable to resist, Mr. Bennet opened his ledger. " Is the door closed firmly?" He always kept the windows closed, therefore no fear of eavesdropping on the outside.

Darcy pulled on the handle, hearing it lock, then turned back to Mr. Bennet. " It is, sir," Charles fidgeted, receiving an amused smile from his superior and friend.

Mr. Bennet produced a list of sums, short and clearly explained. " I had the fortune of a most wise brother-in-law through Frances, and he in return invested a sum of money for me. I did not expect much of it at the time, but then circumstances changed, and when a boy was not born, I took stronger action. While the estate is entailed away to Mr. Collin's, the girls each will receive 1,000 pounds upon Frances's death. With utmost gratitude to her brother, a dowry afforded to them while she is still living has amassed to 3,500. Upon your marriage to Jane, Mr. Bingley, you would expect 3,500. Mr. Darcy, likewise to you," He did not bother with the prolonged confidence.

" And you encourage us to not make this known to the ladies?" Darcy confirmed.

Seth was a man of many traits. Patience was not one of his strongest. " If you made it known to the ladies, Frances would embarrass them even further," He offered a hand to Charles Bingley, then Fitzwilliam Darcy. " I must warn you, Lizzy has just refused Mr. Collins's offer of marriage. Tread carefully,"

The door opened, and Mr. Bennet emerged. Mrs. Bennet's lungs produced the most embarrassing tirade Mr. Bennet heard her undertake in years. Charlotte Lucas bore the front of it tolerably well considering Elizabeth was her confidante. Gentlemen visited her husband and yet she wished to make a spectacle. " Aye, there she comes, looking as unconcerned as may be, and caring no more for us-"

Mrs. Hill stood ready to introduce the gentlemen again, every much embarrassed as Mr. Bennet was perversely amused.

"-than if we were at York, provided she can have her own way. But I tell you, Miss Lizzy- if you take it into your head to go on refusing every offer-"

Darcy could bear the reproach no more and nodded to Mrs. Hill. He knew not what Mr. Bennet's goal in permitting them to overhear his wife's rapidly unchecked words, but already Darcy could imagine casting the shrew out into the harsh class of poverty. " Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, ma-am," Mrs. Hill announced again at the clearing of Mr. Darcy's throat.

Frances rose to her feet, the ladies following example. Bows and curtsies exchanged, Frances Bennet launched into a flurry of exclamations about their departing so soon. Jane and Elizabeth, who suspected the men heard all, remained quiet, and Charlotte excused herself so that visitors could more freely enjoy the Bennets' company.

After a second round of compliments, Bingley requested a walk toward Meryton with Jane, and consequently Elizabeth and Darcy joined the couple. " Your father granted me the right of courtship, Miss Eliza. If you would honor me with your permission-"

" Mama will be thoroughly disappointed I am not being cast off, Mr. Darcy," She laughed. " I thank you for the honor and accept your courtship, but truly you know our situation in life,"

" If wealth were in want, I might be more concerned, but I earn 10,000 a year, Miss Eliza," He eased her concern. " Georgiana could use a proper influence such as yours,"

" What of Miss Clara? I believed you more partial to her?" She asked lightly, considering the unimportant victory over Clara's impressive dowry.

" Miss Clara has her advantages, but she is betrothed to Mr. Jonathan Flint," The straight answer left little room for any interpretation aside from factual.

Fitzwilliam gazed off into the distance, as if repressing truth. " Indeed, Miss Clara is most certainly a respectable lady," Elizabeth agreed, truly wondering why he'd pass up 28,000 pounds. " Did Papa first reject your request?"

" He genuinely did not believe me interested, until I informed him even without a dowry, I desired you as my wife,"

" Mama will be most vexed and overwhelmed," Elizabeth stated, resembling her father now more than ever in the perverse amusement before falling into a happy, comfortable silence with Mr. Darcy, lost in his own accomplishments. His thoughts wandered towards Georgiana, certain she'd approve of his choice and certain that Elizabeth Bennet would guard his sister well.

Charles Bingley stopped at the top of a hill, still clutching Jane's arm when he asked for her hand in marriage. Darcy and Elizabeth had yet to catch up to them. At first Jane said nothing and started to cry. Shocked, Charles wiped away the tears only to hear her acceptance. They embraced each other, the picture of happiness as Darcy and Elizabeth crested the top of the hill. A slow walk back to Longbourn, with the gentlemen excusing themselves to speak with Mr. Bennet, then to depart back to Netherfield. As far as Mrs. Bennet knew, Elizabeth only acted as a proprietary escort for Jane, and Mr. Bingley continued to develop a fondness for Jane as Jane violently fell in love in return. Mostly true, neither elder Bennet daughter further informed her of the massive change Longbourn soon would undergo.

On the walk back to Meryton after the gentlemen granted them leave to spend sisterly time together without their mother hovering or Lydia and Kitty's eavesdropping. " I would ask that you do not tell Mama about Charles making an offer, Lizzy. She will insist on buying wedding clothes, and you know as well as I that Papa does not have the money,"

" Likewise, I would ask you do not tell her about Mr. Darcy courting me," Elizabeth seated her on the bench in the small park adjacent to the house. " She is unhappy with me about turning Mr. Collins away, but I can not be happy with him. He is more Mary's gentleman than mine,"

" The manner he treats what he considers his is most reprehensible," Jane agreed reluctantly, before they acknowledged the need to return to their mother's constant attentions that did no good for either lady. Mr. Bennet revealed nothing of their 3,500 pound dowries. Soon enough Mrs. Bennet bothered Mr. Bennet for money to purchase better gowns for Jane, leading to whining about why they never received new gowns. Mary reminded them that it was godly to appreciate what they were given.

Mr. Collins understood by the evening meal that Elizabeth would not accept his offer, despite his mistaken belief that ladies refused the first offer out of fashionable coyness. He made it very clear to the Bennets he intended to stay till Saturday and would not leave until then. " My dear madam," Mr. Collins said in a private conference with Mrs. Bennet. " Let us be for ever be silent on this point. Far be it from me to resent the behavior of your daughter. Resignation to inevitable evils the duty of us all,"

Mrs. Bennet concocted the next best plan and directed her attentions to Mary, who turned into a shrew to ward off the lecherous Mr. Collins. All the coaxing and threatening once leveled on Elizabeth now buried Mary, so much so that Mr. Bennet decided if Jane did marry so soon, that she'd invite Catherine or Mary to join her for a month away from Longbourn. Elizabeth's courtship promised his favorite married off to an even wealthier suitor than his wife's favorite.

Finally Mary announced to her mother she'd be visiting Miss Clara before Miss Clara departed to Pemberley, Derbyshire within days. Mrs. Bennet protested as Mr. Bennet ordered the carriage for her.

November 28, 1811 – November 30, 1811

Netherfield collapsed in on itself as servants moved about to close up the house for the month. Jonny repaired to the Parson to acquire a marriage license and for the banns to be read in the Parish in Hertfordshire before he departed for Kent to do the same there for the parish he attended. Clara spent the chief of the day with Mary at the pianoforte, both expressing displeasure at Clara's early departure. Mr. Bingley already ushered out his sisters and Mr. Hurst, Mr. Darcy lingering on Gideon's permission to pay off Mr. Wickham's debts.

With Miss Mary Bennet returned to Longbourn, Jonny departed to Kent, and the house quiet once more with only Mr. Darcy and her brother for company, Clara almost didn't know what to do. She settled on playing the pianoforte until it came time for the final hours in the home. With heavy heart, Clara held onto her brother's arm the following morning, Mr. Darcy fretted over his Elizabeth, and Gideon dreamed of the day he'd call Edith his. The carriage taking them to Pemberley could not been more damned than it was blessed.

December 1, 1811 – December 31, 1811

Pemberley charmed the Wilders, much to Mr. Darcy's expectations, and Georgiana's joy at seeing her brother again relaxed the anxious Wilders. Darcy kept Gideon busy during the days, Georgiana and Clara bonding over the harp, pianoforte, and needlepoint. During the evenings, the two families indulged in cards, music, and talk of common acquaintances. Clara made certain to write to Elizabeth to congratulate her on inheriting such a reputable and blessed sister as Georgiana as well as keeping contact with Edith and Adelaine for good measure.

Jonny joined them at Darcy's request as the month expected to come to a close. Clara had been out visiting tenants with Georgiana when he arrived, and Gideon withheld knowledge of his presence until the evening meal. " Calm yourself, cousin," Gideon scolded Jonny who took to pacing the dining room. " I assure you that Clara has not changed since you last seen her,"

Jonathan pointed at him. " Clara is expected at the family home soon, and my father is ready to have someone other than me at the dining table, and Lucas will enjoy her sympathies on his injuries. If anyone will bring Leigh home where she belongs and not with her villainous husband, it will be Clara. Father can not refuse her, he never could-"

" She is not to be used to save your sister from her fate,"

" Leigh needs to be home-"

" Is that why you asked for her hand in marriage?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy sighed heavily and abandoned the men to their possessive bickering.

" I asked for her hand because I care for her,"

" For her or her dowry?"

" Gideon, I am not the enemy," Cousin stared down cousin.

" If I had known I would suffer this, I would have extended an offer of marriage to her," Darcy interrupted them, silencing both men. Something about Clara Wilder paled in comparison to Elizabeth Bennet, something not even he could understand.

Jonny squared his shoulders and inhaled sharply. " She is no longer a child, Gideon, and she said yes," He neglected to mention the blackmail of Caroline Bingley and his own sin that forced his hand. With Lady de Bourg visiting his father almost weekly, he needed to bring back a wife before she sent her parson to lecture him on his duties to his father and the family estate to produce an heir.

Gideon's jaw clenched.

Georgiana entered with Clara on her arm. " You should consider turning your abilities to other activities than needlepoint, for you could really entertain at court-"

" Now you're hoping too much, Georgie," Clara smoothed over her hair in familiar older sister doting on younger sister fashion. " I could never be as talented as you on the harp, and I am as familiar with the pianoforte as I need to be,"

Gideon intercepted the ladies, blocking Jonny from view. " Sister,"

" Gideon," Clara took his hand, sensing the tension. When she moved her head, he moved his entire body. " Gideon," Her voice rose, tone changing to combative.

" I grant that you can be silly at times, but are you absolutely certain of your desire to marry?"

" Gideon!" She shouted, planting both hands on his chest and pushing him back a step. " Jonny!" A full-blown smile transformed her into a soon to be happy wife. " Oh Mr. Darcy, you didn't tell me you'd invite him," Only propriety kept her from hugging Mr. Darcy.

Fitzwilliam was at a loss of words, partaking in the same unregulated joy as everyone else. The barest of restraints held the betrothed apart.

Brother embraced sister, the faintest of tears in his eyes as he regretfully accepted the loss of his twin sister. Patting her on her back, he released her. Jonny gracefully placed a kiss on Clara's hand and lead her to the dining table, followed by an immensely amused Fitzwilliam and Georgiana Darcy. Gideon watched the pair erupt into a conversation that excluded everyone else. Georgiana stared longingly at the happy betrothed couple and then burst into tears without explanation.

" Oh Georgie, why are you crying?" Fitzwilliam asked in a whisper, holding her in his arms foregoing food.

She sobbed out a response unintelligible, and Clara excused herself claiming headache. Jonny and Gideon granted privacy, each retreating to their bedchambers to rest up from the busy month that trapped them both into exhaustion. Georgiana availed herself upon Clara after she sobbed her heart's displeasure onto her brother's shoulder, confessing that she had been close to the altar before, and Fitz saved her from the Blackguard.

" It was awful, Clara. He used me for my dowry, and held no regard for me. I just wanted to be happy, and he made me feel safe like brother makes me feel,"

Looking up from her even handwriting, Clara nodded. " That is what brother's do, make us feel safe so that we may trust other men. For if our brothers do not make us feel warm and safe, what man could?"

Georgiana hovered near her now, clutching her hands and alternately picking at her fingernails. " Then you are not mad that I ruined dinner?"

" Oh goodness no! You did not ruin it. I have expected to marry for nearly a month, and while it is all new to me, I-Well, truth be told, I don't know how to feel. Frightened, I suppose, because now I will be under Jonny's care, and I was always so sure of Gideon's character. But my cousin – we spent our childhood summers together, sometimes the winter, and then when I turned thirteen, we did not see more of each other, although we would write to be certain. Who am I to know he is not a drunkard or abusive? Who am I to tell him how to conduct his business? We women have no rights, and he can rightly do as he pleases – yes it is a fearful opportunity, but I have faith in my soon to be husband, and you, Georgie, will too find someone that assures you no evil will befell you. Rest assured your tears no more ruined my meal than my own fears, and my own fears have long tormented me before I knew you,"

Georgiana threw herself into Clara's arms. " Wickham. George Wickham. He is the liar who tried to ruin me, and I wish I never met him,"

" I daresay, Georgie, you bested him. He tried to defeat your spirit, and you prevailed. Even now as you stand before me you are strong and well respected. You've gained Miss Bingley's praise, Mr. Bingley's warm regard, your brother's oafish, protective nature, and of course my friendship. And whoever Miss Grantley is, you've bested her table design,"

The younger girl finally laughed. " Will you forgive me for asking one final question?"

" I would not rob you of pleasure," Clara wondered what more the girl could want, slightly impatient.

The blond haired blue eyed young lady curtsied. " Might I write to you when you return to Kent as Mrs. Flint?" Clara opened her arms, the ladies embracing as sisters in spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

November 19, 1811

Mr. Wickham entered Meryton society a well reputed gentlemen well liked by all, including fellow officers. Lydia Bennet all but focused all her flirtations on him, discarding any interest in Captain Carter and Mr. Denny. Unfortunately for the overcome ladies, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Wilder chased away possible continued acquaintance. Jane and Elizabeth, who accompanied the younger sisters to Meryton only two days after Jane recovered from her cold, greeted the gentlemen with much enthusiasm. A brief salutation between Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy, more warm on Wickham's part than Darcy's, lead to Bingley and Darcy parting to join Gideon Wilder. Charles, too enthralled by Jane, failed to notice the coloring of the two gentlemen.

Mr. Collins caught up with the ladies, breathless and red faced, as Mrs. Phillips invited the officers to join them for the afternoon. Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham declined, leaving Mr. Collins alone with the five ladies. Pleased to see Jane well once more, as Mr. Jones's shop-boy informed her no more draughts were sent to Netherfield, she indulged Mr. Collins's excessive manners and complimented him on his good breeding. With the promise of dining with the Phillips the next day, Kitty and Lydia now refused to admire any officer other than Wickham.

November 20, 1811

Lydia and Kitty were not to be disappointed as Mr. Phillips called upon Mr. George Wickham the day prior. Mrs. Phillips distracted Mr. Collins's granting Elizabeth a reprieve from the obsessive attentions. Not innocent of ulterior motive, Mrs. Phillips resolved to retail it to her neighbors. Several officers joined the party after the ladies examined imitation china on the mantelpiece and yearned for an instrument. Mr. Collins's, well supplied with coffee and muffin, sat down to play whist.

While the officers tended to the ladies, Wickham especially inquired after Netherfield after fending off Lydia's rapid talking. If words were a weapon, she'd be a superior militia man. Lottery tickets granted the refuge required for suitable, quiet conversation between interested parties. Occasionally Mr. Collins's ineptitude in everything invaded the pregnant refuge. " Netherfield is let to a decent sort of man. The Wilder clan is known for their generosity and propriety," Wickham started innocently enough.

" Mr. Wilder is very knowledgible about farming, and the steward most heartily supports his attentiveness," Elizabeth added, glad that Lydia did not monopolize this time. " He is most attentive to his guests,"

" Has Mr. Darcy long stayed at Netherfield?" Mr. Wickham's eyes strayed toward the card tables and Mr. Collins's ineptitude embarrassing Elizabeth about as much the rest of her family. " His marriage to Miss Wilder will be most disappointing to Miss Anne de Bourg as Miss de Bourg is to marry Mr. Darcy,"

Elizabeth waited for an explanation. " Mr. Darcy is Lady de Bourg's nephew," She nodded, understanding his possible concern although not understanding how the Wilders concerned him.

" I am told the place will be shut up after Netherfield ball from Miss Wilder,"

" Then Mr. Darcy intends to return to Pemberley?"

" I was not informed of his plans," She nodded to Lydia. " But I am told by my sister they do intend to go to London and accompany the Bingleys,"

Mr. Wickham heard of the Bingleys, and Miss Bingley's 20,000 pounds. He also understood Mr. Bingley to be very amiable and easily taken in. " His estate is a noble one, a clear 10,000 per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving information on that head than myself,"

" Oh?" She could not hide the surprise.

" Meryton's opinion of him does not think highly of him. Only the Netherfield party favors his company, a shame considering the splendor of Pemberley. A grand estate should be graced with an amiable proprietor,"

" I am in complete agreement," Elizabeth could not change Meryton or Hertfordshire's opinion, but she never desired to. " What is he to you, Mr. Wickham?"

Mr. Wickham's handsome features contorted in convincing misery. " Once a friend, now no more," He clutched his hands over his lap, nodding toward Lydia. " His sister takes after him, I am afraid, at the age of 16,"

" Lydia is 15, Mr. Wickham,"

He didn't hesitate, moving forward into a tale worthy of publishing, detailing how Mr. Darcy promised him a living and then robbed him of it, thus plunging him into his current poverty. All through it, Lydia, who frequently admired Wickham from beneath her lashes, listened with great concern and enough jealousy to not confide in Kitty. At the end of his story, Elizabeth pitied him, suspecting more nefarious behavior on his part. Lydia applied herself to his attentions as Elizabeth abandoned him in favor of Mr. Collin's ineptitude.

November 21, 1811 – November 25, 1811

Lydia declared herself violently in love with Mr. Wickham while Elizabeth examined all she knew of Darcy and Wickham's account of it. Her concern never made it to paper, and so Miss Wilder never learned of Mr. Wickham's character or his fabricated tale. Rain dampened their spirits, as the Netherfield ball quickly approached for the hopeful Bennets.

Mr. Collins's accepted the invitation, considering it within his right to attend. " I am by no means of the opinion, I assure you, that a ball of this kind given by a young man of character, to respectable people,"

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, the port affecting his prohibitions. " Mr. Collins, do you know how to dance?"

" As a man of cloth, it is my duty to serve my duty to society, and my dear cousins," He turned his eye to Elizabeth, having already made his intent clear. Elizabeth suspected from the first day he chose her as his intended. " I shall hope to be honored with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening, and I take this opportunity of soliciting yours,"

She forced a smile. Her mother recommended she dress with care.

November 29, 1811

Caroline Bingley took it upon herself to write Jane Bennet, informing her that Charles going to town would extend through the winter. She slipped in mention of Miss Darcy as additional wounding unaware her brother already proposed. Therefore when Jane read the letter, Mr. Collins purposefully abstained all attention from Elizabeth and Jane, out of malice to the first and lack of concern for the second as neither were no longer in his reach.

The officers attended them dutifully, Lydia and Kitty basking in the attentions. Jane recollected herself, failing to display her usual cheerfulness. Upon retreating to the wild park adjacent to the house, Jane read her the letter. " I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that," She folded the letter again.

" Mr. Bingley will not be detained in London by them," Elizabeth assured her.

Lydia ran down the lane with Captain Carter's saber, Kitty giggling as Captain Carter chased after her.

Jane just stared after their youngest sister's wild behavior, Elizabeth glad that they'd soon be gone from Longbourn as to no longer witness the humiliation Mrs. Bennet encouraged and Mr. Bennet refused to rein in. Unfolding the letter again, she read more. " When my brother left us yesterday, he imagined that the business which took him to London might be concluded in three or four days; but as we are certain it can not be so, and at the same time convinced that when Charles gets to town, he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter; I wish I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one of the crowd – but of that I despair,"

Elizabeth scoffed, receiving a disapproving glance from Jane.

" I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaeties which that season generally brings and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of three of whom we shall deprive you. Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister; and to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister,"

Now Elizabeth laughed, Jane allowing a smile.

" There is a want of wealth," Elizabeth pressed, now looking up and finding Mr. Collins in front of them. " Mr. Collins, we did not hear you approach. Are you well?"

He bowed. " Miss Lucas accepted my offer of marriage. As her good friend, and your cousin, I felt it my duty to inform you before my departure tomorrow,"

Rising in unison, they smiled, Elizabeth's forced and Jane's disbelieving. " Our warmest compliments and desire for domestic felicity, Mr. Collins," Jane replied, sparing Elizabeth the agony of unreciprocated politeness.

" Cousin Elizabeth, my dear Miss Charlotte would make a request of you,"

" I shall hear it from her then, cousin," She treated him with the same detachment she treated Mr. George Wickham. " Will you walk with us back to the house?" Captain Carter escorted Lydia back to the house by the arm, having reclaimed his saber, Kitty listening intently to Mr. Wickham and Mr. Denny speak of Meryton's pleasant people and the shops.

Mr. Collins cast his eyes on Lydia, shaking his head in disgust.

After dinner, Jane finished reading the letter to Elizabeth as their mother declared in misbelief that Longbourn would be entailed to Mr. William Collins. " -hope we dare entertain of her hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but will not leave the country without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already; he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimiate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favor an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?"

Kitty later shared what she wanted to share every since Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy visited shortly before their departure. " But you must know that we are not without dowries until Mama is gone, for Papa said that we have 3,500 each in dowry because of Uncle Gardiner," The confusion revealed to Kitty that her eavesdropping gained her an advantage.

" You best not tell Lydia that, else she'll boast of it and attempt to secure the first officer-"

" Mr. Wickham!" Kitty announced much to Jane and Elizabeth's dismay. " Oh he is fearfully handsome, and Lydia prefers him to all the other militia. But Captain Carter told me that he'd much prefer someone of more sense, like me, than a lady like her – rapidity of thoughts unchecked and absolutely wild. Did you not see how she took his saber and ran off with it?"

Jane and Elizabeth shared a look. Kitty moved closer. " I wanted to congratulate you all day, but I did not want Mama to make another spectacle, and if Mr. Darcy can see past our Mama, then he is truly a gentlemen worthy of you," She coughed, quickly turning and covering her mouth with a closed fist.

" If Captain Carter were to take an interest in Kitty, I would bet half of Meryton that Mama would hold him in highest esteem," Elizabeth remarked earning a slap to the arm from Jane. " Oh come, sister, you know as I that a red coat is mother's preference. She puts our father down too often with it, remember Captain Miller's regiment that was stationed in Meryton,"

" Your memory is unforgiveable, Lizzy," Kitty interrupted. " And besides, if Captain Carter were to take me as a wife, I would not be nearly as burdensome as Mama-"

Elizabeth moved to Kitty's right and Jane to Kitty's left. " Catherine, since when did you become so sensible?" Elizabeth asked, not risking Kitty running from the room for the safety of ridiculousness.

Her head whipped back and forth between her eldest sisters. Jane continued to smile. Finally she seated herself on the bed and studied the floor. " It's just that Jane is always the beautiful one, and Lizzy always the witty one, and Lydia the spirited one. Mary does not try to compete for anyone's attention, and if I acted like Mary, then I'd be ignored, and if I were like Lizzy, Mama would ridicule me. And I wasn't born as pretty as Jane…"

Elizabeth and Jane sat on either side of Kitty and engulfed her in a hug. " Now, now…Mama is special. You need not fear her any more than I or Lizzy, and if Captain Carter were to take you as his wife, you would be her favorite." Rubbing her shoulders, Jane allowed Elizabeth to soothe the younger lady. " When Jane and I marry and leave Longbourn, you are welcome to visit with us,"

" Really?" Kitty rested her head on Jane's shoulder and held Elizabeth's hand. " Doesn't it feel good to know that we're not to be poor after all?" Jane and Elizabeth just nodded along, knowing that they'd have to speak with their father eventually about his deception.

November 30, 1811 – December 30, 1811

Seth Bennet kept communications frequent between the Lucas's, himself, and the Boulanger as the family's prepared for weddings. Neglecting to inform Frances of Jane's betrothal and Lizzy's courtship, he endured a sharp, loose tongue, and his girls their mother's constant, unreasonable demands they could not satisfy. After tiring of complaining about being misused by them all, including the Bingleys, she attacked Elizabeth for her refusal to marry Mr. Collins. Punishing Sir William and Lady Lucas for daring to approve of Mr. Collins's marriage to Charlotte by not speaking to them a month, Frances transformed into an even more unsocial creature when Lady Lucas visited oftener to speak warmly of the match.

Jane and Elizabeth complimented Lady Lucas on the match, even as Elizabeth struggled to be truly happy for her good friend, and only letters from Miss Clara speaking warmly of Georgiana Darcy, declaring the lady lucky to gain such a sister kept her in high spirits. Jane did not expect much communication from Charles, nor did she wish to raise her mother's hopes or spirits any more than they already were. Kitty followed Jane and Elizabeth's example by being less silly than Lydia. Oddly enough the more wild she acted the more Mr. Wickham's attentions increased so much so that Mr. Bennet declared he'd be the man to jilt her credibly. Lydia pouted and almost cried about it.

" Mama, make Papa take it back. If Mr. Wickham were to take me to the altar, he would not jilt me,"

" Oh your father is just jesting, Lydia. If you were to make it to the altar, no man would jilt you. You are the liveliest and almost the tallest,"

" But I am the tallest, Mama-"

" Jane is taller," Frances said most assured, forcing Mr. Bennet to silent his youngest by threat of no pin money for the week.

A letter from Mr. Collins's assured that no ill will resided on his part about Elizabeth's rejection, and stated that he'd return to Longbourn December 16th, a Monday. To enrage Mrs. Bennet more, the news of Netherfield not being occupied for an additional month only distracted her disregard for Lizzy for a short period of time. Good news came by the way of Mr. Boulanger when he revealed that although Mr. Wilder would extend his stay at Pemberley for an extra month, that a double ceremony for the Wilder twins would be held in Hertfordshire, after which point Clara Flint nee Wilder would travel with her husband to Kent, and Gideon would return to Pemberley with Edith for the extra month.

" Oh what a lovely ceremony it will be," Frances prattled on about after the Sunday service, a day prior to Mr. Collin's expected arrival. " If only Mr. Bingley had offered marriage to Jane, then we would see at least one of our daughter's married, and if Miss Lizzy said yes, then two!"

" La!" Lydia ripped apart a bonnet she'd put together only three days prior. "Lizzy married to a clergyman. It would be better for Mr. Wickham to marry Mary King, a frail freckled thing."

Kitty leveled a souring smile on the youngest, knowing that their father would be very happy once she was no longer a shame to the family. " 10,000 pounds inherited is quite the virtue," She agreed quietly, practicing her needlepoint so that she could show it to Clara when Clara returned for the wedding. " Are we invited to the wedding, Mama?"

" We are," Their father confirmed from his corner, setting the book on his lap. " As are the Lucas's and the Boulangers,"

" Oh we must buy new dresses-"

" No, Mrs. Bennet, we will not," Mr. Bennet cut her off and picked up his book once more. " Mr. Collins's joins us tomorrow, and I will hear no talk of money until he leaves,"

" But why should we be concerned what he believes or hears? It is not as if the Lucas's haven't already considered this home theirs by marriage through entailment. Indeed Lady Lucas visited the other day and remarked upon how the wild park could be improved upon, and if only we were to make it more accessible, it would increase the value of this house,"

That was not what Lady Lucas said, Jane wished to say, but remained silent. Elizabeth carried out the task of reminding Frances Bennet that Lady Lucas only wished to pass on a compliment to them – that the wild garden was perfectly maintained and with the additions of further seclusion, it might be an escape from the house on a warm spring or summer day. That evening, they prepared for the torment of their cousin visiting once more, this time to carry out the preparations for the marriage to Charlotte Lucas, a plain lady of seven and twenty. When Mr. Collins's returned to Hunsford once more, the Gardiners arrived to spend their customary week at Longbourn for Michaelmas. Elizabeth convinced their father to allow Jane to spend the next several months with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner in London upon hopes of spending more time with Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, possibly to acquaint the Gardiners with Charles Bingley.

Almost immediately Sophia Gardiner noted Lydia's preference for George Wickham and tried to warn Lydia to conduct herself with more propriety. Lydia laughed her off as Frances encouraged the connection. " Aye, Mama says that the officers are superior to gentlemen," Lydia defied Aunt Sophia, adding to the horror of Uncle Edward's analysis of the decline in Lydia's behavior. " And I will marry Mr. Wickham, mark my words! Ha,ha,ha!"

" Lydia!"

Frances feigned interest in the entire affair, quite pleased with the prospect of Lydia marrying Mr. George Wickham. " But Mama, is an officer not a respectable profession? Colonel Forster declared it so, and he earns 5,000 pounds a year. Lucky Mrs. Forster," She gazed off into nothingness, lost to all reason.

Mr. Bennet turned to his brother-in-law. " I say, Edward, should Lydia be gifted a dowry with how ridiculous she is?"

" It is only respectable that if the other girls receive one that she receive one," Edward argued, much embarrassed for the Bennets. To lose respectability in front of officers, militia men, and close family, and for Mrs. Phillips to spread it about Meryton, if Meryton didn't already know!

Captain Carter especially tended to Kitty, every much the gentlemen that Mr. Wickham appeared to be, garnering Mrs. Gardiner's approval. Where Mr. Wickham applied his attentions to everyone, Captain Carter marked Kitty as a lady who deserved his attentions over the other silly young ladies. Colonel Forster's wife took a liking to Lydia, and thus Lydia's stubborn behavior persisted despite any guidance provided by elder and superior company.

It was during an afternoon engagement with the officers in Mrs. Phillip's home that Kitty betrayed dearest regard for Captain Carter, and he for her when he expressed regret that the regiment would be stationed in Brighton and he dearly wished her to follow. " Papa will not allow it, on the account of Lydia," She explained to him, and so he promised to think of her while away from Meryton.

Jane and Elizabeth were much too eager for the upcoming wedding to think about any possibility of Kitty's attachment to Captain Carter or Lydia's unfruitful preference for Mr. Wickham. Clara Wilder would rejoin them for the wedding day, and then they'd communicate by mail coach thereafter. The Gardiners postponed their return to London on the curiosity and request of Jane to stay for the wedding.

Sophia pulled Elizabeth to the side to crush the budding hope that Jane might see Charles in London even though Caroline Bingley assured Jane that the family would be in London through winter. " I hope, that no consideration with regard to this young man will influence her. We live in so different a part of town, all our connections are different, and as you well know, we go out so little that it is very improbable they should meet at all, unless he really comes to see her,"

" I believe he will, for he did ask for her hand and she said yes," Elizabeth shared the sacred secret all knew but Lydia and Frances Bennet, the two silliest females in Longbourn. " But do not tell Mama, and I would worry less about him than I would his sister, a proper woman of no regard for anyone but herself,"

" It is to be expected when one is so much wealthier, Lizzy, as you well know,"

" Aye, but there is much to tell, Aunt, and you would not believe me if I told you, and you would think even less of Mr. Wickham, so before I told you, I would ask your confidence in this matter," Elizabeth shocked her aunt into temporary silence, then the woman recovered and agreed hesitantly. " For you see, Mr. Darcy is courting me even after knowing what our mother is and what to expect of Lydia."

" The Darcys of Pemberley?" Incredulity marked Sophia's words.

" The one and same," Elizabeth nodded. " But Papa has made us swear to keep it from Mama, and for both our sanity, we have agreed with father that Mama will not know until Papa makes it known to her or the gentlemen. And Mr. Wickham, while pleasing now, I hear is quite the fortune hunter. Lydia is of no consequence to him. With no dowries to speak of until Mama's passing, we are poor and at the mercy of society,"

Sophia placed both hands on Elizabeth's arms. " Your uncle will be most pleased, but what of Catherine and Mary? Have they no suitors?"

" Captain Carter calls often to speak with Kitty, but he holds no fortune in Meryton, and Mary does not wish to attend balls or assemblies any more than Papa,"

" As an officer, he should have some means of living then. A captain, goodness he must have paid at least 1,000 pounds for his position, and to afford that for a position in the military," Sophia fell silent and then allowed herself to relax. " But all that is well will end well, Lizzy. And truly from my childhood in Lambton I can tell you that the county of Derbyshire is a true sight to behold. You will be so happy there-"

" Who will be happy where, sister?" Frances Bennet interrupted. " Did Miss Lizzy not tell you she refused Mr. Collins's hand and now he is to marry Charlotte Lucas, and upon Mr. Bennets death, they will toss us to the hedgerows? Oh it is awful, Edward must look after us for I do not know what we will ever do-"

Sophia bore the string of complaints, repeating that Miss King's appearance counterbalanced her inheritance from her uncle, and warned Frances to not invite the officers into her home so often lest Lydia run off with Mr. Wickham and shame them all. Frances laughed it off, but the writing was for all to see, even as the fifteen year old and seven and twenty year old male openly walked the line of propriety in contempt of social authority.


	8. Chapter 8

January 1, 1812

With a minimum of two witnesses per couple, the Lucass, Bennets, and Boulangers joined the Wilders and Mr. Flint. The Banns having previously read for four weeks at the appropriate parishes, the couples stood before Parson Adams, finely dressed. Jonathan Flint and Gideon Wilder already purchased the rings their wives would wear, bands of gold on the fourth finger of their left hands. After the morning ceremony executed no earlier than nine a.m., Jonathan Flint lead Clara toward the witnesses clustered in the pews to allow the well wishes to flow. Gideon held Edith close never letting her more than three feet from him as her mother cried and father vigorously shook his hand. Jane, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Kitty wished her well, in return Clara revealed to them that although she may be in Kent soon, Derbyshire was not too far from it for her to willfully travel, and she would visit her brother at least twice a year for a fortnight minimum each visit.

" I daresay Mrs. Flint you are a sight to behold," Jonathan whispered in her ear as he took her hand in his. Fingers intertwined and Clara leaned against Jonny, cheek on his shoulder. Truly now that they married she felt no different than before. All that separated before and now was societal expectations.

Mrs. Flint nee Wilder smiled at her husband, now hearing talk of the Bennets insisting they hold another ball in a twelvemonth, this request once more from Lydia. " Mrs. Bennet, I wish to congratulate you on your daughters' betrothals," Clara addressed Frances. " Most advantageous too, for Mr. Darcy has declared Eliza soon to bear the name Darcy," Mrs. Bennet dressed with care for this ceremony and layered on the lace excessively. The color of her cheeks matched her puce gown. Mr. Bennet's congratulations to Gideon failed mid-sentence. " Miss Darcy is a wonderful lady, and she will appreciate Eliza. I am envious, Eliza, for she truly does play the most beautiful harp and until you say yes, dotes heartily on her brother,"

Elizabeth just gaped. Clara turned to Gideon and Jonny in growing confusion. Was she not to say anything on the matter?

Jonny clutched her elbow. " I believe Mr. Darcy did not wish to impart this news, for who is Mr. Darcy to Mrs. Bennet after all,"

" On my word, Miss Lizzy, you did not speak a word," Frances attacked Elizabeth, Lady Lucas trapped between concern and praise, now placing herself between Elizabeth and Frances.

Clara realized her error too late, and by then Mr. Bennet informed his wife of Jane's impending nuptials and the courtship with due passivity. Sir Lucas let his warm regards flow free to the Bennets, adding to the merriness, Charlotte's own marriage offer of no consequence now. Maria Lucas began to ask after Miss Darcy, lamenting the loss of Miss King, and requesting that if a ball be given, that Mrs. Flint not forget Hertfordshire as her home. Jane Bennet escaped her mother's merciless exclamations and her father's perverse amusement with the Boulanger's girls' assistance, taken in by their rapid conversation in french while not understanding a word.

Elizabeth latched herself onto Clara while the Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Boulanger, and Mrs. Lucas gathered to speak warmly of the double marriage, truly blessing Hertfordshire with an expanded population, hopefully, within nine months.

" On my word, Eliza, I am sorry. I did not know-" Listening to the married ladies and practically sensing the focused vitriol of Frances Bennet, Clara wanted to hide. How the girls survived their mother left her baffled, if not a little worried for their sanity and health.

Elizabeth moved her next to the carriages where the drivers waited with the horses, feeding and brushing them down. " Do not fret, you did not know,"

" Jonny has agreed to spare me for a few hours, would you have me at Longbourn, but then we are to spend the evening at the Boulanger home. Jonny and I will depart tomorrow for Kent, where we will not know peace for some time," Mrs. Flint studied her friend's countenance, quite pleased to see Elizabeth Bennet well and alive.

" Not after you just revealed to Mama that I am to not be a spinster, but truly you are welcome any other time,"

" Indeed, and I would welcome you to visit me after you visit Miss Lucas? I know I will need it," Elizabeth listened to Clara speak at length about the horror of Lady Catherine de Bourg.

Kitty and Lydia listened to the conversation from the entrance to the church, for the first time remaining silent. " Is she truly so detestable?" Elizabeth could not understand how one with a title could be so rude to people and consider themselves above everyone when politeness was all that society held in greatest esteem.

" My Aunt Elinor called her an authorative bore who imposed herself on others unnecessarily," Clara waved at the younger girls. " Mr. Collin's view of her is accurate, and her home, as my aunt considered it, overly attended to,"

" Surely your aunt was wrong," Elizabeth insisted, her thought often returning to her mother's paleness at the mention of Elizabeth marrying well above her station, more so above Jane too. Her mother kept throwing dirty looks in her direction, lips pursed in great displeasure. Mrs. Lucas and Mrs. Boulanger ignored her bad manners and continued to speak about expectations Hertfordshire heaped on Mr. and Mrs. Wilder.

Feeling herself most safe to share the next bit, Clara leaned in, taking both of Elizabeth's hands in hers. " Mr. Darcy will travel within a month's time after which he intends to stay with Gideon until you accept his hand, and then you are to be married in Derbyshire," She related the important particulars she swore not to reveal and intended to reveal anyway.

" And Miss Darcy?" a

" Miss Darcy will stay with Mrs. Anneslay at Pemberley, awaiting her sister's arrival," Clara nodded toward the rest of the party. " I ask that you don't say a word about Mr. Darcy's plan. I promised Georgiana most faithfully not to spoil the surprise, and Mr. Darcy is most intent on placing your mother in an uncomfortable position, a position I daresay she deserves with all the antics,"

" Is she truly as darling as Miss Bingley says?" Elizabeth allowed her excitement to grow.

Clara regaled her with Miss Darcy's accomplishments as the three married ladies broke apart. Everyone returned to their respective carriages and returned home. The Flints, Wilders, and Boulangers all returning to the Boulanger home proceeded in a most cheerful manner. In the carriage, Jonathan and Clara conversed in lowered voices about Uncle Flint's health, Lucas's mobility, and Leigh's poverty. Upon arrival at the fair house, servants welcomed the large party with refreshments, coffee, and tea.

As the evening progressed, Adelaine dared to request the right to visit as they were sisters now, to which Clara agreed. Edith demanded of her constant communication, the promise to visit Netherfield more than twice a twelvemonth, and the right to complain about Gideon in complete confidence. This had Clara short of breath from laughter, drawing Gideon's curiosity until the ladies shared with him exactly why his twin was near tears. Indignant he demanded she stop laughing.

Clutching her side, Clara held onto Edith and Adelaine. " Oh come now, brother, what is a lady to do if she has no one to speak to? And who knows you better than me, your beloved twin," Addie helped her sit upright and properly catch her breath.

" Clara Wilder-"

" Flint," Jonathan corrected him irritated. Of course he'd have to contend with Gideon's jealousy – how else did one separate a twin and gain their confidence? He expected this initial resistance, but it still irritated deep within. They had been raised close together practically from infancy and only separate for half a decade.

" Clara Flint, I am not to be underestimated," Gideon snapped, his irritation easing after Edith assured him all was well and she surely would not need Clara's confidence often. Mr. Boulanger turned to Gideon. " Do tell, sir, now that you are married, will you keep the Bennet's company?"

" Keep the company? I daresay Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth are respectable, the younger three an oddity at best, wild at worst. It'd be hard not to keep the company considering three miles separate us," Gideon never considered the sacrifice of it before, and with the elder two likely married off within the next several months, as Bingley was never reliable, and Darcy biding his time till an unnamed event occurred, it left him in a delicate situation.

Mr. Boulanger pressed. " The younger two-"

" I say that Miss Kitty changed since I was last here," Clara added quickly, adjusting the fabric of her dress, still settling her nerves about being

Mrs. Flint.

Mrs. Clara Flint.

Clara.

Flint.

" But Miss Lydia is still the same," Bitterness marked her voice.

Mrs. Boulanger sighed. " Her flirtations with officers ruined all chances of good marriage,"

" Indeed, and so sad. Miss Bennet is really a lively girl but first she needs some restraint. They dance so much and think so little of the future," Addie turned to her mother, wondering if she'd be permitted at least one of the Bennet's company now that Jane and Elizabeth would depart Hertfordshire soon enough.

" And Miss Mary Bennet is an oddity, most fit for a nun, but I might have said that for Miss Charlotte Lucas were it not for Mr. Collins," Mrs. Boulanger permitted.

A comfortable silence fell over the group. Jonathan fetched pen, paper, and together he and Clara wrote to Uncle John and Lucas, a separate letter to Leigh, and finally a letter to Charles and Caroline Bingley to personally remind Caroline of her inability to harm the couple.

Gideon devoted his attention to Edith, and after polite conversation meant to send everyone to bed, Clara and Gideon exchanged small smiles. They each hesitated before joining their new spouses, Jonathan waiting for his wife in the bedchamber, already in the powder gown and night cap. She sighed against the closed door, forehead resting against the wood. " Love, I say that we survived the wedding day,"

" Jonny, we survived Gideon's separation anxiety. That's a war won, not a battle," She removed her slippers and started to take apart her hair, pin by pin.

Her husband sat upright in bed. " Come closer, Love," Clara advanced forward, sitting next to him. His fingers laced through her thick hair forcing the braids free letting her waist length mane free. Robbed of the ability to breathe, Jonathan gazed upon her face.

" Jonny, if you are unhappy with-" He pressed a kiss to her lips, the other hand firmly grasping a fistful of hair. It was her turn to be robbed of breath. " Mr. Jonathan Flint are you certain that you are attracted-"

Pulling her against him, he smothered further protests with more kisses. Finally he managed to remove the gown, petticoat, and stay. " Mrs. Flint, we must produce an heir, yes?"

She nodded.

" Then have faith that your beauty sustains me," Any remaining clothing now disappeared to the growing pile on the floor. Their bodies melded together, becoming husband and wife. Discarding the sheets afterward, Jonathan turned his gaze upon her lovely form laid out for his viewing pleasure. No tears wet her cheeks, but she gazed at the ceiling in dissatisfaction. He most certainly performed the duty, whether it resulted in a child or not they'd learn within a month if symptoms of pregnancy surfaced. Covered in sweat and minor pain leaving Mrs. Flint only semi-pleased with what the church considered appropriate only between married people, Clara tried to hide her disappointment. Guilt nagged at her like the church nagged at everyone about being good godly Christians.

Jonny kissed her shoulder as they cuddled afterwards. " Love, the first time is the worst,"

" That's not what's bothering me," She whispered, clearly upset.

" Speak your mind, Mrs. Flint, or else I'll never know," So gentle and concerned, Jonny had no idea what bothered Clara went against the church. He wanted nothing more than to see her smile and hear her laugh.

She turned to face him. " It's just – are you certain about this? I don't want you to be pressured into a loveless marriage like the Bennets. They're miserable together, and if we even resemble them in years to come, are we much better? Will our children turn out like that?"

He laughed and stroked her face with a knuckle.

" No, I mean it, Jonny. I want you to gaze at me adoringly and call me your darling wife and mean it. I want you to know that regardless of what changes take place that we are godly and good and the church can think otherwise, I care not,"

" Clara, you are all that is good, and I promise with all my heart I will never regret you," He kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

January 2, 1812

Morning found the couple refreshed and ready to face the world. Gideon and Edith greeted them just as refreshed and awkward. Jonny cleared the air by placing a hand on Clara's back and urged her to the carriage that would take them to Kent.

Gideon drew close. " If you need anything and I mean anything,"

" Cousin, Clara is in good hands. God willing an heir will be born in nine months to come,"

" If I am unable to help, do not hesitate to ask Matthais. Clara is too dear to us all to allow harm or neglect-"

Jonny placed his hand on Gideon's shoulder, the sinewy muscle taut. " I will write you when Clara is safe with my father. I won't need anything and I'll encourage your sister to urge your wife to complain fluently." Gideon displeased expression almost echoed Clara's worried expression night prior. " And learn to smile. You're a married man now, you have children to produce and an estate to manage,"

As soon as the driver urged the horses forward and the carriage jolted forward, Jonny pulled Clara's hand into his. She adjusted her velvet gown, knowing nothing of value rested in the silk reticule Jonny gifted her hours after their wedding. " Is he going to be well? I know Gideon and he didn't look very happy,"

" Clara, Gideon needs to learn to live without you and you to live without him. You are twins, now married, and you must tend the needs of your families." He offered a smile, a truce for any ill feelings she might use against him during their travel to Kent. " Now before we reach the estate, I want you to know that whatever you want or need is yours, and that father will be eating out of your hand-"

She frowned. " Leigh is her husband's property, Jonny. By law, you can do nothing about it, and once he goes through her dowry, she will be poor, and your best hope is that he dies, and she is able to return to the estate by then. I can't tell you more than that, even your father knows it impossible. I am sorry, but Leigh was not careful, and if she was careful, then she clearly was compromised – to which I can say that by law the man could hang, but only if it were the reprehensible sort,"

" I know, but if you could prevail upon father to allow them to live on the estate, perhaps in one of the cottages or at the house, she'll be safer as he'll hesitate to harm her if he is inclined,"

" I want to help you, I really do, but your overestimation of my influence on your father will be the downfall," She shook her finger at him and raised his hand to kiss it. " Now, Love, if you wish to please me I insist that you drop any mention of Leigh and focus on what can be arranged. If we have any hope of distracting Lady de Bourg from us, we need to throw Lucas in the path of her daughter, and when Mr. Darcy and Eliza marry, to drag them in front of Lady de Bourg until she learns that she can't pull the puppet strings,"

Jonny leaned in. " And what of Mr. Collins?" Her smile grew.

" Mr. Collins's isn't our problem, Mr. Flint. Nor was he ever,"

" We will be forced to contend with him,"

" Of course. I say that we do not acknowledge him at all. He obviously does not respect his superiors, nor does he respect ladies. A man of cloth, yes, a man of God, no. The way he looked at Miss Elizabeth at the ball proves to me that he is the sort of man equal only to Mr. Wickham, though their social crimes vary,"

They spoke at length about Mr. Collins, Mr. Wickham and his differing reputations, the odds of a child being born within a year and how many children their marriage would produce. Already settled on the names for five girls and five boys by the time they reached their first stage, they stopped for a meal in between coaches. At length again on the road until the next stop, Jonny supported Clara to keep her from being jostled about excessively. So that when they set back on the road, Kent would be in sight by night fall. Hungry, dirty, and slightly motion sick, Clara couldn't wait to see her Uncle and fellow cousin. Jonny, glad to be home once more, wanted to introduce Clara to Lady de Bourg as soon as polite.

John Flint stood at the entrance of the grand house two floored home. Jonny exited the coach first, and greeted his father with a smile and bow. He then turned back to the door of the coach as the driver unloaded the trunks filled with Clara's belongings. One glove hand exposed followed by none other than Clara herself as she bustled up her skirt enough to step down onto the step and then the ground with Jonny's help. " Uncle John, you look as distinguished as Jonny described. It has been too long," She moved forward, Jonny releasing her hand.

" Let me look at you, you truly have grown, a beautiful young woman," Uncle John lead her to the house. " Now tell me that my son has not deceived me and that you are his wife,"

" Uncle John! What a scandal it would be if I were not, for if I were not, we would need to marry to avoid the scandal of my being compromised and him being the compromiser. I assure you we are married and we intend to have at least four children, so as to combat the threat of illness robbing us of our children, forbid birthing,"

Jonny followed, quite content to hear his father engage someone in conversation. " You look so much like your mother," John told her as they ascended the steps to the main entrance. Mrs. Chambers, Clara's lady maid, would be sent for after Clara settled into the home and started to know the grounds. Till then, she would be good company for Edith and Addie. " Have I told you that I commissioned a portrait of your Aunt Elinor when I married her? You share the same nose and hair color, but she was much shorter,"

Lucas struggled onto the crutches to intercept his father and cousin, now sister-in-law. Clara watched the young man struggle to hold his weight on the wood crutches. " Lucas, when Jonny said you were near crippled-" She covered her mouth and held back tears of relief. " I am happy to see you will at least be able to walk, if only with crutches," John released her, watching her step forward and taking Lucas into her arms most gently.

He rubbed the back of her shoulder and leaned back, full weight on the crutches. " My brother exaggerates the injury. My left leg is still healthy, even if I am unable to fully put weight on my right. The doctor says that it will hurt when it rains or gets cold, and that I am lucky to be alive. The carriage might've crushed me had we not been on so flat a surface, and were it not for a party of passing men on horseback fox hunting who helped lift the carriage to free my leg, I would not have it to semi-support myself now,"

Tears rolled down Clara's cheeks. " It is awful! You did not deserve it,"

" I have called upon Miss Anne de Bourg, as Jonathan insisted. She is too quiet, and despite your matchmaking, she does not interest me, Clara,"

John laughed. Jonathan handed over his cloak to a servant. " Clara, your spencer jacket and bonnet?" Clara freed herself of the small jacket and bothersome bonnet, willingly allowing the servant to walk off with them. " Lucas, Clara does not match-make. She simply suggests,"

Lucas shook a finger at Jonny. " A lady has a way of making suggestions into unspoken law, which you well know since you've been in love with her for years," At this, Clara turned to her husband. He conveniently arranged several chairs as to seclude himself and her into a corner. " Do not let him fool you, Clara. If there were a lady to hold his attentions, they always needed to be pretty, tall, and dark haired," Settling back into his invalid's chair, Lucas propped up his injured leg and picked up the paper to read.

And so Clara's introduction to her new home and guardians concluded, followed by Jonny hinting that Lucas could take her to meet Miss de Bourg the following day. Lucas agreed only if Clara agreed to rescue him from Lady de Bourg's minute criticisms.

January 2, 1812 – January 17, 1812

One could say that every person reaches a point where they can bear no more. For each man and woman, it differed. Mr. Seth Bennet finally reached his point when Frances refused to let go of the fact Lizzy would marry a man twice the consequence of Jane's betrothed. Day and night she persisted in her attentions. Lydia's aspirations that Mr. Darcy could only grant the living of Kympton, then Wickham would marry her, and they'd earn 1,000 per annum. " Enough of officers, Lydia, you are far too young to be out as is and with Jane and Lizzy to be married in half a twelvemonth, you are not to attend any more balls or assemblies till Mary or Kitty is married next,"

" But Mama-" Lydia turned to her mother for assistance.

Mrs. Bennet turned to him as rapidly. " Mr. Bennet, how could you-"

" So unfair, Mama!" She threw aside her mountain of bonnets and stomped.

Mr. Bennet might have backhanded Lydia were he a violent man. " I will not hear it. No pin money for you, Frances, or you, Lydia, until the officers gone from Meryton in Spring, and not a word in protest or else I'll restrict your permissions to call upon or attend any event hosted by Mrs. Phillips,"

Lydia burst into tears, Mrs. Bennet rushing to her side and coddling her. Having accomplished the goal of driving away pleasant thoughts of Mr. Wickham and officers from the ladies' minds, he moved onto what really called his attention. Mr. Collins stood to inherit Longbourn, the wedding schedule days away. Mr. Collins promised to call upon him the day before the wedding, as Charlotte wished to speak privately with Elizabeth.

Wednesday arrived, and Charlotte Lucas arrived with Maria and Mr. Collins. Elizabeth claimed Charlotte, Maria gravitated to Kitty, and Mr. Collins disappeared into the study. Seth Bennet and William Collins discussed nothing at first, before Collins launched into a series of compliments on the betrothal of Jane to Charles Bingley. It was Lizzy who held his most criticism, however.

" I must warn you, Mr. Bennet, that Mr. Darcy is Lady Catherine de Bourg's nephew, already socially betrothed to Miss Anne de Bourg-"

" But not by contract, Mr. Collins," Seth pointed out quickly before Mr. Collins overwhelmed him with effusions on his patroness.

Neither man willing to risk their life for a duel, nor willing to incite the ladies, they both respectfully maintained their presence in opposite sides of the small bookroom. Mr. Collins had no choice but to enact what he considered proper. " Miss Elizabeth does not recommend herself to gentlemen, sir, and for her to be a proper wife, she must be taught to heel. Miss Jane has learned this lesson very well, but Miss Elizabeth will incite all of London and beyond against Mr. Darcy,"

Sufficiently amused, Mr. Bennet did not interrupt him. He admired the nerve of the man, if nothing else.

" As I told Her Ladyship myself, whatever arts Miss Elizabeth used to snare Mr. Darcy, she must protect herself against, and I fear that my dear Charlotte will be tainted by association with her. Along with your youngest daughter and your wife, Miss Elizabeth is the worst of them. Her conceited independence lends no credibility or recommendation,"

Resting his hands on top the desk, Mr. Bennet just smiled. " Thank you, Mr. Collins, but this is not what you wished to speak of – my daughter's rejection of your hand?" Amusement colored his words, making them dance in open mockery that both men acknowledged.

Finally Mr. Collins bowed his head. " Her Ladyship will be most displeased to learn the pollution of the woods of Pemberley can not be avoided, but I should warn you – Her Ladyship is very determined and she will stop at nothing to see Mr. Darcy married to Miss Anne de Bourg. If you value Miss Elizabeth, you will convince her to turn away Mr. Darcy's attentions," Mr. Bennet detected fear in the Parson's voice now and in full seriousness considered how to best dispose of Lady de Bourg.

By then, Charlotte already begged Elizabeth to write her often. " Promise me to come to Hunsford," She looked up at the sound of a door opening. " My father and Maria are coming to me in March and I hope you will consent to be of the party. Indeed, Eliza, you will be as welcome as either of them,"

Elizabeth, seeing no alternative, said yes, and Mr. Collins claimed his betrothed and sister-in-law. As soon they left, Elizabeth regretted Charlotte ever meeting Mr. Collins. Her friend, once close as a sister, was now lost forever to an idiot who could not see beyond Lady Catherine de Bourg. The very next day, Mr. Collins married Charlotte, and from the church door, the couple set off for Kent. It was not till a week passed that the awful news reached Lucas Lodge with the swift return of Charlotte, alone. A band of Highwaymen praying on travelers overcome the coach, killed Mr. Collins, and robbed them of all coin and valuables. Married only a day, widowed the next, Charlotte Lucas quitted to her parent's home once more to go into mourning a full year before being permitted to marry again. Mrs. Collins resigned herself to a long, lonely future as a widower, the dowry afforded Mr. Collins speedily returned to her father.


	9. Chapter 9

January 18, 1812

" Highwaymen active near Kent! A good thing we have militia stationed in Meryton to keep us safe," Frances stared pointedly at her husband.

" Aye and Lizzy will have to put off her walks till the militia declare the area safe once more," Kitty announced, receiving another dirty look. " But truly Mama, it is not my fault Lizzy caught Mr. Darcy's attentions and that Mr. Darcy is twice as important as Mr. Bingley," She put down the bonnet and lace atop the table.

Mrs. Bennet leveled a most malicious glare on her daughter. " Nonsense, girl, wherever do you get your notions I will not understand! Mr. Bennet, may we invite the officers to dine with us? It would make me infinitely safer,"

Kitty turned to her father, as her father continued to ignore Mrs. Bennet. Ever since Jane went to town with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner, France Bennet doted on Lydia, granted Elizabeth the silent treatment, and only turned an eye toward Mary whenever she played the pianoforte. Kitty, aside from Elizabeth, actually dared to challenge their mother – especially since Lydia cast her off almost entirely in favor of the officers and Mrs. Phillips. She begun to hear whispers among Meryton shop keepers that they would not even wish their sons to marry the young lady, and that worried Kitty.

" What of Mrs. Collins, Papa?"

" Mrs. Collins will be having Lizzy's company soon enough, dear. If you would wish to join her as well, I will permit it,"

" Thank you, Papa,"

" You have uncommonly improved, Kitty. Much more than your sister. Perhaps the Lucas boy will take an interest in you and you will not be far from Longbourn," Seth expressed the dear wish, now turning his eye on his wife. She never removed her eyes from the needlepoint, nor advanced beyond several stitches as something kept diverting her ill regard.

Lydia, having much recovered since her fit yesterday, pouted. Since she ran to her mother for everything, she didn't know how to appeal to her father, nor did she wish to appeal to her father. With no pin money, she had no choice but stay at Longbourn unless Mrs. Phillips hosted any events that did not include officers.

" But Papa, I am only 17, and the eldest is 15, Lydia's age,"

" All the better. You can work your charm on him and improve upon his family's general opinion of you-"

Kitty frowned. She hated talk of marriage even as it relieved Jane and Elizabeth. " What of the Longs? Or the Morris's?" Her mother still neglected to add to the desirable topic. The Harrington sisters had a brother, but he currently learned at Oxford and would not be home any time soon. The Long's eldest, at six and twenty, did not make her weary as some of the gentlemen who visited the Harringtons, and he held an honest profession as an accountant.

" A fair assessment. Or perhaps we can spare you a season in London-"

" A season in London would do us all good," Lydia spoke up from the book of poetry she read. Her mother said if she read more and danced less, that Mr. Bennet may allow her near officers again. It was the only reason the girl held the book now. " Or Brighton for sea bathing, don't you agree Mama? Especially with the soldiers to be stationed in Brighton. A whole camp full of…" Her eyes glazed over.

Mr. Bennet shook his head. " Never in my life with exception of Captain Carter, for he does you justice, Kitty, will you be permitted near a camp full of soldiers, Lydia,"

" Sea bathing, Mr. Bennet, it cures all ills," Frances lowered her voice but not her determination.

Mr. Bennet cocked a bushy brow. " What makes you believe we have the money to travel to Brighton-"

" The season in London-"

" Mrs. Bennet, Kitty is only 17 going on 18, she is not expected to be presented at the king's court soon, and she will be presented at court with Mary-"

" But when, Mr. Bennet?" Frances insisted impatiently. Even if she disliked the idea of Lydia being left out, the idea of presenting two daughters at the king's court still appealed to her.

Mary seated herself at the pianoforte and started to warm up the keys, giving up the comforts of her room in favor of company. Besides, she improved her skills as a pianist and wished to be complimented on them.

Lydia stomped out of the room, amusing Mr. Bennet. Frances sighed, and before she could call for salts, Mr. Bennet abandoned the drawing room for his study. Kitty sat next to Mary. " I do not want to be presented at court. Captain Carter will not be able to see me until I return home, if he ever stationed in Meryton again,"

" We must honor our mother and father, Kitty," Mary whispered as Mrs. Hill ran into the room with smelling salts for their mother, out of breath. Both girls pitied the housekeeper for what she endured the past three and twenty years, four and twenty years come March. Mary flipped through sheets of music. " And father is right, even Fordyce says that an honorable marriage is what a lady should strive for,"

" What does he say about Lydia?" Kitty wished to learn how to play now that Lizzy mainly kept to her room or took long walks in the countryside. If she were to show off to Captain Carter, she needed to first learn. Mary's fingers danced lightly across the keys with such assurance that Kitty admired it.

Mary's dryness in conversation dried. " That she should be chaste, demure, and proper," Mary answered immediately. " Which she is not, nor ever be, I suspect,"

" Do you think Lizzy would've made a good wife to Mr. Collins?"

" Lizzy would have, if Mr. Collins were a man of sense and reason beyond Lady de Bourg like Mr. Darcy,"

" Aye he is very serious,"

" More than serious. He is responsible, which all men must be," Mary picked out a familiar country dance.

Lizzy entered the drawing room ready to take the carriage and an escort to Lucas Lodge. " Kitty, Mary, will you join me to visit Charlotte and comfort her?" She ignored her mother, as her mother ignored her, the safest route.

" Must I?" Mary said plaintively.

Kitty abandoned Mary to her music. " This will be much talked of for some time, and poor Charlotte will be thought less of," She searched for the spencer jacket, gloves, and her favorite bonnet and shawl. Elizabeth helped her, and Mr. Bennet saw them off in the carriage with Mr. Heath's eldest son and Sarah the maid.

Familiar jostling put Kitty back into the mindset of her age. Elizabeth, more composed, faced the fifteen year old Mr. Heath and their lady maid. " I may be more concerned about our mother's opinion of her more than general society. She did not commit a wrong," Elizabeth assured Kitty, pleased to be out of Longbourn if only to comfort her friend. Sir Lucas's kindness and Lady Lucas's constant friendship to their mother dictated the return of polite society.

Kitty turned to Sarah. " Was Mr. Collins kind to you and Cook and Mrs. Hill?"

Surprised she'd been addressed, Sarah hesitated. " The gentlemen preferred his sermons, Miss Bennet, and he did-"

" -not require smelling salts," Elizabeth finished the sentence with great humor. " Mr. Heath, you witnessed Mr. Collins in the company of gentlemen. Did he improve?"

" No, Ma-am," The fifteen year old answered. " He considered Longbourn his and by extension declared that if anything should happen to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, he would find you husbands only a clergyman would admire,"

Kitty paled. " Oh, that is cruel. How can he think so little of us – we who welcomed him!"

" Dear sister, Mr. Collins believed himself respectable. At least we know the suitors would not be of ill repute," Elizabeth said in most forced politeness. " In any case a highwaymen near Kent? Lady de Bourg should be careful,"

" Poor Charlotte, to be in mourning for a year. I will hope father won't disallow us to call on her as she will not be able to call on us or attend any balls or assemblies,"

" I'm sure he will not," Kitty's fretting bothered Elizabeth, the fear of highwaymen no higher than being cast out into the hedgerows. With Mr. Collin's dead, she did not need to fret nearly as much as everyone else still did. Longbourn safe, soon to be married, Jane as well, everything fell perfectly into place. Almost too perfectly, but she chose not to dwell on it.

Kitty grabbed her arm. " But Lizzy, does this mean we go into mourning? We barely knew him and have no mourning clothes,"

" Only a week, Kitty, and half way through the week, we are permitted some social activities. As you know Mama will not care either way,"

" I know, but father – will there be talk in Meryton? If Charlotte is without a boy child, the entail ends. We are free of the hedgerows,"

" Kitty, while I am pleased to be free of the hedgerows, it is unfortunate for Charlotte to be talked of as so. Already many people considered her a spinster, and now a widow when only married a day? Mama's commentary will surely tear her apart, and we can not permit it,"

Finally Lucas Lodge appeared in sight as they traveled the lane directly to the house. Kitty tried to calm her nerves. Elizabeth composed what she hoped sounded like a sympathetic confidante should say. She knew Charlotte held no romantic views and barely knew Mr. Collins, so surely Charlotte's grief would not be overwhelming.

Lady Lucas greeted the Bennet girls and welcomed them to Charlotte's side. Charlotte, after some coaxing, revealed she could live independently in a dower cottage if she wished, but 350 per annum assured her of poverty and therefore her father insisted she stay with them. Kitty refrained from venturing toward the entail, and as Maria wished her company, escaped the burden of walking a fine line of politeness. Elizabeth carried the responsibility well until Charlotte stated the obvious. " I am told you are to be courted by Mr. Darcy, Lizzy. He will make you happy,"

" Charlotte, Mr. Darcy is kind and generous, but he will never compare to Mr. Bingley. Jane will always take preference, and only an officer bests Mr. Bingley,"

" Lizzy, when I departed, Lady de Bourg insisted you bewitched her nephew. I know you a proper lady and told her so, and Mrs. Flint defended you loyally. Still she insists Mr. Darcy is wrong, and that you are to relinquish your hold on him, I wish that you did not, for living with one's parents is never desirable,"

A brief silence fell over them as Kitty and Maria talked solemnly of the Lucas's removal from society, even so brief it will be, except Charlotte. Kitty promised to visit often.

" I am happy you are in Hertfordshire, and that you were not harmed-"

" It was so odd, that they targeted him, Lizzy, and only him. He did not know who they were and pleaded they leave us unharmed, and then the one man pulled a pistol. Oh, Lizzy! We did not even consummate the union, and already I know your mother will forever hate me for wanting a comfortable home not here,"

Embracing her friend, Elizabeth Bennet looked to Lady Lucas, observant from across the room. " Mama is sharp of tongue and short of consideration. She is no one you should fear or concern yourself with. You are a superior woman, and will always be respected." Rubbing Charlotte's tense shoulders, Elizabeth watched tears roll down her cheeks. " I beg of you to think no more of it,"

" But you were so cross with me for marrying Mr. Collins,"

Elizabeth remained silent, unable to refute it.

" Did I not tell you that Mr. Darcy looked at you a great deal? And to think that he'll be twice Mr. Bingley's consequence. Jane is in London, yes? With her in London, she will not have to suffer your mother much,"

" Jane is not liked much by the Bingleys, and Mrs. Hurst thinks little of her lack of wealth," Elizabeth shared. " In fact, were it not for Mr. Darcy, I would say he wouldn't proposed at all," Charlotte just nodded along, and Kitty sensing they were no longer desired, expressed the wish to return to Longbourn so that they could begin their brief mourning period for their cousin. Lady Lucas and Charlotte walked them to the door, Maria to the carriage, and once alone in the carriage with the young Mr. Heath and Sarah, the Bennet sisters contemplated the change of fortune. Something Charlotte said set Elizabeth to thinking.

They targeted Mr. Collins and ignored charlotte. Did that mean Bow Street Runners would visit her father soon?

November 28, 1811 – January 18, 1812

When Charles Bingley ushered out Caroline and the Hursts from Netherfield, they stopped in London to stay at the townhouse for the first fortnight. Charles escorted Caroline to their near relatives in Bath, with the promise to retrieve her after his business in town finished, much to Caroline's disappointment. Mr. Hurst and Lousia carried through with their plans to stay in London and then to carry on to Mr. Hurst's family estate, where they retreated from the general company of her brother and sister.

With Mr. Darcy tutoring Mr. Wilder on the art of running an estate, he did not have the time to keep Charles from wasting away his time in London. Charles did not arrange for the banns to be read before he left Hertfordshire, instead opting to purchase a license for ten shillings. His best intentions fell to the side when he visited his mistress, a young woman he visited whenever his sister strained his nerves too much. No one knew about Miss Grantley being his mistress, not even her own brother, and thus, his affair with her did not come to light. His marriage to Jane Bennet promised that he'd have two beautiful women in his bed instead of one, -one for the country, one for the town.

Miss Grantley already expected him as she sent off her brother to fetch her new clothes from the dressmaker. Mr. Bingley tipped his hat to her and entered, and an hour later, he exited the home, to go on his way again, back to the house he kept in London. Twice a week he visited Miss Grantley up till the first of January when genuine business concerning legal documents required his presence at the attorney's office. With his estate nearly secured in Derbyshire, within 30 miles of Pemberley, he returned to Bath to retrieve Caroline. So when Caroline received Jane Bennet on the 7th, he listened from above stairs to the one sided conversation that his sister dominated. As she left, Caroline hurried to him to express her displeasure with the entire affair of him agreeing to marry such a poor lady. Brushing her off, Charles focused on what held his greater attention.

" Caroline, if you would mind-"

" I know that you have been compromising Miss Grantley, but it gives you no right to-" A backhand caught her mid-sentence and forced her back a step. Charles pulled back his hand, studying it to see that no blood or questionable mark appeared. Satisfied that no one would suspect, he held Caroline's shocked stare. " Brother!"

Once more, he raised his hand. " Sister, for far too long, you have insulted and blockaded every lady my eye has caught. You have pushed Mr. Darcy back to his estate and into the arms of Mr. Wilder. I will not stand for you to ruin me as well beyond what you have. Jane Bennet is mine, and I will marry her. There will be no discourse on this subject, go clean yourself up before the servants question your appearance," He waved her off and turned back to the letter to Fitzwilliam Darcy. He wished to ensure that all of Hertfordshire spoke of his marriage to Jane Bennet and the best way to do that was to associate it with Mr. Darcy's marriage to Elizabeth Bennet. Like the Wilder twins, he intended it to be a double wedding. Unlike the Wilder twins, he only intended to invite the Bennet family, rush Jane off to his new estate in Derbyshire, and never permit her to see her relatives in Hertfordshire again.

Some people called him without a thought, others treated him as a child. Miss Grantley proved he was not a child, and Jane would turn him into a husband. Society would have to treat him with more respect, and once Jane was heavy with child, he'd bring Miss Grantley in as a companion and force Jane to accept that he'd keep his mistress in the same house as his wife. After all, she would be his wife – she had to listen to him.

Caroline dare not anger him the rest of the evening and called upon Jane Bennet the next day and many days after, ingratiating herself onto the gentlewoman with a sisterly interest that bordered unnecessary. Jane Bennet called upon Caroline in her brother's townhouse alternately as to grant Sophia Gardiner peace and quiet whenever the kids did not disturb it. It appeared to Jane, within weeks, that she and Caroline would be close confidantes. Not until the 16th of January did Caroline allow her secrets to be revealed – all except Miss Grantley. With Clara Flint's husband's secret revealed to Jane Bennet, Caroline Bingley almost recovered from the shock of her usually amiable brother striking her the first time in her life. When Jane, upon encouragement, said she held no desire to make it known to Hertfordshire – for what had Mr. Flint or his wife done to deserve the censure and scandal – and promised to keep Caroline's confidence.

With no victory of her own, no husband or suitor to steal her away from Charles, and absolutely no recourse but what her brother chose, she requested to return to Bath to live with her first cousins, where her chances of finding a husband appeared just as well as any other part of England. Charles agreed, then demanded why she would insist on it. Caroline answered her brother honestly over dinner on the last day she'd spend with him in London.

" I find that you are better suited to spend your married life with your wife without my presence, than with it. Bath is as respectable as Derbyshire and London, and I have many a cousin who is a proper escort," But more than that, she simply wanted from beneath his care, afraid he might strike her again.

He chewed his food slowly thinking it over, and then let the subject close. " That is all well, Caroline. I will have you know that I am returning to Hertfordshire to arrange the wedding since I purchased the license, and Jane Bennet will travel with me to Derbyshire. You are invited to stay with us if you choose, only if you are able to avoid upsetting my new wife,"

Remaining silent, Caroline never realized how appealing a color mauve and cerulean blue was as she studied the dyed linen dress.

Charles did not look up from his drink. " Are you well? Have you written Louisa? She inquired after you-"

" Sister and I are not on speaking terms, as Mr. Hurst and I disagreed over a sum of money and as to who won the final hand in a game of whist," Caroline answered honestly. " She took his side, and I am determined that the truth be known that I won the hand – he too drunk to remember it,"

" Mr. Hurst is a drunkard," Charles agreed, catching her eye. She flinched away. " Caroline, are you alright? I have never seen you so shy before. Is it because I backhanded you? You long deserved that backhand, and your tongue knows no bounds, but if you think I will hit you because of a card game disagreement, you have most severely misread my character,"

Her shoulders stiffened. " I am sorry, brother," Bowing her head, she wished she could be elsewhere than in front of him being measured up as if she did something wrong. On her best behavior for some time now, Caroline knew she did nothing wrong to deserve his censure now. " I wish I could take it back and beg forgiveness, but what is done is done,"

" That is what I told our dear Aunt when I told her you would be staying an extended period of time with her. She feels that with more socialization of the general populace, and less of the ton, you may yet find yourself a husband before the age of thirty,"

Clutching her fork close, Caroline never felt such a strong desire to hurt him. Such insults! " I will be married before the age of thirty, brother, be assured of that," He just smiled at her and when they parted from the dining table, she fled to her bedchambers to cry. The Charles Bingley everyone else saw was not the man sitting at that dining table, and it was all Miss Grantley's fault for taking him into her bed! The next morning she boarded the coach and never looked back, quite determined to never spend another stay with her brother unless she were married and heavy with child.

January 23, 1812 – February 16, 1812

Mrs. Bennet ordered Jane back to Hertfordshire early, Mr. Bennet greeting her with the greatest joy as he announced to all the family present that Mr. Bingley purchased a marriage license and intended to marry Jane the first of February. Mr. Bingley stayed at an inn in Meryton and visited the neighbors of Hertfordshire to better ingratiate himself to those who knew Jane Bennet from babe to now. Mrs. Bennet never ceased her praise of him, pushing Lydia into a haze of jealousy. She ran off to Meryton the last day of January and did not reappear. Mr. Bennet thought nothing of it until dinner when she still was not at the table and immediately sent for the constable to report her missing.

They met the next morning at the church, Jane on the arm of her father, her mother already crying into a shawl, Kitty gazing off into the distance with that wistful half-smile. In whispers Mary spoke much of what made a marriage whole and godly to Elizabeth, who waved after the couple's carriage when it drove off toward Derbyshire.

" One daughter married, Mr. Bennet!" Frances Bennet cried tears of joy. " Oh what a beautiful thing it is. And to think – Lizzy is next if only Mr. Darcy would court her,"

" Now, now. I have full faith that once his business with Mr. Wilder is complete, he will accompany Mr. Wilder back, and then he will court Lizzy and marry her, and then you Mrs. Bennet have the privilege of having two daughters well married off. Now if only the constable can find where Lydia has run off,"

The nasty business of Lydia's disappearance cast a pale on the rest of the week. Fruitless search after fruitless search, and when a fortnight finally passed, a coach approached Longbourn. Within it, Mr. George Wickham and Lydia Wickham nee Bennet intended to surprise the Bennets. Mr. Bennet stood perfectly still whenever the driver opened the door, lowered the step, and welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Wickham out. Dressed in one of her better dresses, the fifteen year old lady grinned at her parents. " See, Mama, I told you Mr. Wickham would marry me," She said before turning to her father. " And you said I would never marry Papa. Did I not catch myself a fine husband?"

Mr. Wickham, in his regimentals bore Mr. Bennet's dead stare with utmost steadiness. Elizabeth almost choked on disbelief before pleading with her mother a moment to write Mrs. Flint as to share the good news with her. Once in the safety of her bedchamber, she quickly detailed the necessary particulars – Jane and Bingley married and were off to Derbyshire, Mrs. Collins was in full mourning for six months, and just now Lydia, who they all thought dead or harmed, returned to them as Mrs. Wickham. She sent the letter off with a servant so that it reached Kent quickly before presenting herself to the drawing room where Mary played remarkably well on the pianoforte with Kitty turning the sheet music for her.

In the corner with Mrs. Bennet, the newly eloped couple described their elopement to Gretna Green and how Lydia forbid Penelope and Harriet Harrington from revealing her secret. " But now that I am here, they are free to tell you all," She boasted proudly, chest puffed out.

Elizabeth hovered near Kitty and Mary, every so often effectively avoiding George Wickham's wandering eye. " Pray tell, Mary, has she talked of anything else yet?" Lizzy asked in a lowered voice.

" No, and it is most annoying. She walked right past me on entering the house as if being married raised her in the ranks," Mary complained, pounding the keys with unnecessary aggression. Kitty glanced over at the silly women who believed the elopement truly honorable.

Mr. Bennet took a deep breath and then asked Mr. Wickham to join him in the study. Mr. Wickham held his composure when he learned that he'd not only inherit what portion of Bennet Estate designated for Lydia but also 3,500 pounds as long as they produced a child. " One of the most worthless men in England," Mr. Bennet later said to Elizabeth as they wrote a letter to Jane in his study. " It is most terrible, Lizzy. And now I am to learn that he has more debts that were already paid off by Mr. Darcy prior to the debts that are outstanding?"

" It is truly awful, Papa, but Lydia is married. You can cast her out of Longbourn if you so wish,"

" And never hear anything but the desire for your mother to visit her? I'd better to send your mother to live with them than to send Lydia away now. But as she is married, I might put him to use and hope that his military career leads to an early death,"

Lizzy fell silent and perused the books he purchased over the past three decades. She read most of them already, and fluent in French, she could even read the ones that her younger sisters could not. " As a military man, he will be forced to travel with the regiment. It is a good thing that Colonel Forster forgave him of his desertion of duties and only docked a month's pay. Come March the regiment will go to Brighton and so will Lydia…"

Seth Bennet studied his favorite daughter. " You are not upset Jane married before you?"

" Should I be?" She smiled. " It is my fondest wish to see her with someone who will love her and appreciate her as she is. Although she may not be as assertive as she could be,"

Mr. Bennet nodded and returned to his ledger. Already his wife insisted they find a house to move Lydia and Wickham into, many suggested houses discarded before he could even consider them. He listened to the pianoforte with some pleasure as it helped Mary and Kitty bond more than they did before. The Wilders produced a change in his family, and while he may not have liked Lydia eloping, the rest he could very well accept for the slight blemish.

" Let us hope that Mr. Darcy does not end his courtship after hearing of Lydia's choice in partners, eh?" Mr. Bennet sent her off to bed and the next day sent word to the papers of the marriage so it could be printed. Elizabeth repaired to Charlotte Collins to tell her of the news, to which Lady Lucas considered it a travesty. After much sympathizing and pity, the ladies agreed nothing good ever would come of the imprudent match.

" Astonishing, really," Elizabeth shared with Lady Lucas as Charlotte claimed a headache and retreated to her bedchamber for rest. " For them to elope and return as if nothing dishonorable occurred – what did they think would come of it? She has no dowry, he is not an officer – Oh, Lady Lucas, you must think my family very foolish,"

" You and Jane have always been held in high esteem, Elizabeth, and Mary and Kitty are growing in esteem too. I do not hold your mother against you, and if Kitty does marry her officer, I doubt she'll elope with the gentlemen. No need to fret about what is done, only to fret about what is yet to be done. You can curb her before she makes a spectacle of herself as a married woman, and to speak on familiar terms with your now brother is not improper,"

" Surely you know that neither will listen-"

" Aye, but the attempt must be made if your mother will not make it," Lady Lucas held her hand. " Now do tell me, and be honest, has Charlotte confided in you of late?"

" She has neglected to write, but because she is mourning, that is to be expected," Elizabeth said, now feeling guilty that she might have missed a sign of her friend's poor health in her desire to complain of her family's ridiculousness. What kind of friend was she to use someone so ill? She'd have to apologize to Charlotte the week after next to clear her conscience.

Lady Lucas bowed her head. " I fear, Elizabeth, that while she harbored no love for Mr. Collins, the fright of being accosted by highwaymen has affected her security in her surroundings. She does not sleep well at all, and she will not speak of the event itself. I hoped she might have confided in you," Elizabeth shook her head, now more worried and ashamed than she'd first been. " I'm sure she will mend well enough, may your trip home be safe, and you are always welcome to Lucas Lodge," Elizabeth departed the Lucas's home more unsettled than she left.


	10. Chapter 10

April 3, 1812

Four months into her marriage to Jonathan Flint, Clara finally begun to show, her dresses refitted as often as her breasts expanded. Jonny, for all his concerns about never being able to father an heir, rejoiced in her pregnancy. All of Rosings learned of it before their acquaintances in Hertfordshire, and by then Gideon and Edith returned to Netherfield in obscurity. The many nights spent in Lady de Bourg's company revealed to the Flints one inescapable truth – that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet would not be able to marry in peace. Miss de Bourg often remarked how it was that her mother pushed the match when Fitzwilliam Darcy already informed her of the impossibility. With Mrs. Jenkins not near, she confided in Mrs. Flint that her mother ignored whatever she disliked.

" Miss Anne," Clara dared one day. " Are you so frail that childbirth would take your life?"

Anne, a sickly looking lady, nodded. " What am I to do, Mrs. Flint, than bear my mother's disapproval. I was born defective, now I am a burden she can not cast off. Has Mr. Flint not told you – she believes any marriage with the man earning less than 8,000 to be forbidden,"

" Surely there are suitors-"

" But none who want an invalid of a wife unable to bear a child. You must understand while I have a dowry and Rosings, my body will perish during the birthing and I wish to live,"

Clara paced the drawing room, the glazings that provided much light to the interior of the home illuminating her path, hands held behind her back. Nothing aided her argument, and no argument could withstand the storm called Lady Catherine de Bourg. " At least you will always have a home," Even as she said it, it sounded wrong.

" What comfort is that if my mother screeches at me and any unfortunate guests? The only reason Mr. Flint visits is to keep my mother away from the Flint estate, and she mocks his bad leg. You come with him as a proper escort if ever we are alone and I do not wish Mrs. Jenkins near,"

" Do you wish to marry?"

" I wish to be loved, Mrs. Flint, not to be a pawn in my mother's games,"

Games. Not exactly the word choice Clara had in mind, but it fit well enough to not debate it.

" You do not have many alternatives, Miss Anne. But perhaps if you were to consider a marriage with someone who matched your desires – possibly take an infant and claim it as yours-"

" As I am certain others have done before, but pray tell, who will be mad enough to agree to that?"

Clara sighed. " You are right, it is wrong," She gave up on the task of freeing Anne from her mother. " But if you visited the Flint estate instead, we could walk the hedge gardens and you could help me help you,"

Anne's laughter echoed in the near empty drawing room grand in size and expensively decorated with pearl inlaid and comfortable furniture. A grandfather clock across the fireplace showed the time, its ticking near silent except to the less occupied. " No one can help me. My mother is Lady Catherine de Bourg,"

" Then we may take comfort in that when you turn one and twenty your mother's permission becomes obsolete," Lady de Bourg, after all, could not disobey English law, and if Anne truly gained the courage, she could run off to Gretna Green or one the less known border villages that catered to such wayward couples.

Anne sighed deeply. " What a small comfort that is still four years away. But at least I have you to depend on, save for the visits to your brother," The hope in her eyes crushed Clara more than the situation, as Clara realized she inspired an impossible hope that would never be reality. Even if four years did pass, and Lady de Bourg could not prevent her daughter's union of choice, then Lady de Bourg simply would make life extremely difficult for Anne. The depth of the de Bourg's pockets sunk deep.

" It is odd that Gideon hasn't begged my return yet, I admit. But I am no more rushed to visit him. Uncle John is most attentive and Jonny will not be able to accompany me. I do not wish to travel while pregnant as the motion will excite sickness," Anne de Bourg listened to Clara prattle on about the swelling of her breasts, the increased need to relieve her bowels and bladder often, and the exhaustion that plagued her. When she departed Rosings with Lucas, Anne listened to Mrs. Jenkins recommend Clara Flint not longer be permitted an audience with Anne again. Lady de Bourg, when asked why, learned that Mrs. Flint spread seeds of chaos in the perfectly ordered house.

April 17, 1812

A fortnight passed and no invitation to dine at Rosings extended to the Flints. Jonny, after placing his ear to his wife's growing bump to listen for a heart beat or to feel movement, reluctantly pulled away from his wife. " How far along did the midwife estimate?" He tried to be present for when the mid-wife visited, but business on the estate pulled him away at the time.

" A month, perhaps two. The symptoms are early, yet advanced enough that she's hesitant to provide a final answer," Clara answered him, taking care to stroll the drawing room ever so often to keep circulation flowing in her legs. " I would not worry about how far along I am, if I were you. Better to pray for a healthy child than an accurate guess on my current progress,"

Lucas nodded. " Mama miscarried twice before I was born, and you nearly died at birth, Jonathan,"

Jonny moved behind Clara to adjust the pillows for her. " I was curious,"

" Curiosity killed the bird, and it is nothing to worry about now," Clara assured him. " Besides my brother has finally written me, and I intend to answer it immediately. Adelaine has been very quiet about her sister's marriage, and I am dying to know if the Bennets further embarrassed themselves. Lydia did show great promise of dragging her family through the mud,"

" Ah, yes the newest married, Mrs. Wickham," Lucas mused out loud from recollections of their past conversations over letters received from Elizabeth Bennet and Georgiana Darcy. " Pray tell, has Mr. Darcy resumed his courtship of Elizabeth Bennet?"

Uncle John glanced up from the chess board, waiting for Jonathan to rejoin him for their current game. Jonathan finally did, only to keep asking Clara if she needed anything. " Mrs. Chambers is a bell away," She snapped back each time he asked.

" Resumed and as of recent they are betrothed, though the date is not for another month as Lady de Bourg spoke with the Bishop of Canterbury. Something about something, and the Bishop is reviewing marriage documents to see if they are valid, though I suspect not as Mr. Darcy is the one who needs to sign them, banns only last three months, and even a special license does have a limit on how long it lasts,"

" How very meddlesome of her," Uncle John remarked as he captured Jonny's queen with a triumphant grin. " And to think Lucas might've been a good match for Miss de Bourg,"

" Not if Lady de Bourg insists on her 8,000 per annum rule," Clara reminded him as she turned one of her needlepoints into a quilt for their shared bedchamber. " The living at Hunsford provides just over 1,000 per annum, a respectable living to be certain, and Lucas has no fortune to speak of as he is a second son,"

" I may not be able to enter the militia, sister, but I will be able to enter a profession, and I did attend Eton and been tutored since a young age," Lucas defended his skillset, abandoning his view of the window in favor of being closer to his father and brother. " And it is not as if I wish to be a parson,"

" Nor would I wish you to be a parson. You are far better to make yourself useful to society by practicing a profession that will allow you to purchase you an estate, or perhaps your children if they do not foolishly spend what you save,"

Lucas nodded. " A doctor or banker even,"

" Both a noble profession, but you did not attend Cambridge or Oxford," John dashed his dream. "And it is a tiring profession with no rest. On demand and always expected to save lives when the Good Lord takes them. You should direct yourself more towards becoming a barrister. I would gladly front you the funds to undergo the schooling,"

Clara stopped her quilting and cocked her head. " That is a very good idea, Uncle John. You should attempt it, Lucas. It is only three to five years, and after that you could make as much 4,000 per annum, more than Jonny will make when he inherits," Now that she thought of it, hadn't Lucas mentioned becoming a solicitor? He already held some experience as a clerk in a legal office, and a solicitor was not out of reach.

Uncle John reset the chess board. " I will arrange for the funds to be transferred, and you will leave Kent for London once the application is accepted," He announced all too cheerfully, as Jonny cast a long look at Clara again before allowing his father the first move. Lucas offered a smile to Clara, who returned it, all too glad to be of assistance. In her family's clan, they held claim to at least 2 barristers, a number of solicitors, four clergymen, and a knighted militia veteran. Now they could add a barrister to the Flint clan as well.

February 2, 1812 – April 18, 1812

Mr. Bingley's business called him to London once a fortnight, Jane Bingley taking the reins often enough that she learned how to properly set a table, entertain, and to speak with the steward on matters that required immediate urgency for Charles. Much to her displeasure, while Charles cut all ties with the law firm that built his father's fortune, he did not wish to actively manage the estate and attend to all its functions and demands. The 5,000 per annum started to shrink in small increments as all discretion for cost had been handed over to the steward, and by indirectness, Jane.

Only having been tutored in the basics, she hired tutors to instruct her in the playing of the pianoforte; speaking, reading, and writing French as well as Latin, and to a degree, a minor education in running an estate. Charles did not care if she stepped out of the accepted boundaries as long as he held a fortune that earned him 5,000 per annum. Disallowed from ever seeing her mother and father again, Jane often wrote to Elizabeth, Catherine, and Mary to keep up to date on the events at Longbourn. When news of Lydia's marriage to Wickham relayed to her, she hid it from Charles and refused to reveal anything truly demeaning about her family.

She discovered that his attentions in Hertfordshire had been as shallow as all courtships started and extended well into their married life. A pained heart resigned to the fact that she married for wealth now, as nothing of love lingered in her chest. As the months passed and no symptoms of pregnancy surfaced, she feared herself barren. In an effort to provide herself relief from the Bingley estate and running it, she suggested to Charles one evening after entertaining their neighbors that they visit Mr. and Mrs. Flint in Kent. " They are connected to the de Bourgs by proximity of estates, and I have word from Elizabeth that Clara is with child. She would like female companionship in a house full of males, as it is lonely here,"

Ever so happy to keep his 'beloved angel' pleased with her surroundings, Charles immediately agreed. " Absolutely. While we're there, Mr. Flint might show me the crops he planted, and how an estate of 3,000 per annum maintains itself. It is a substandard we can compare this estate too," Not so entirely withdrawn from the Bingley estate, Charles did wish for it to succeed and remain profitable. With half the desire and determination to make it so, his education on the matter also remained half as affective.

Jane nodded, having learned not to challenge him lest he become impatient with her and call her a simpleton. Only once did he mention the 3,500 dowry, and the settlement of 10,000 he placed on her if she should die assured her that he did care for her. Or at least he wanted society to believe he cared for her. To her, 10,000 assured her a comfortable life for a number of years before she needed to remarry, if the unfortunate event arose. Still, she feared his reproach for her lack of fortune and submitted to whatever he agreed to. Lately, she discovered she could ask for anything and it would be granted. Wisdom ordered her to use this new discovery wisely.

" And while you have Mrs. Flint's confidence, inquire to the matters of Miss de Bourg. I have a colleague with a considerable fortune – a barrister who earns nearly 12,000 in gratuity – that wishes to become landed gentry. Miss de Bourg is unmarried and Lady de Bourg, although hasn't presented her, talks much of her when she goes to town,"

" Would it not be simpler if this colleague were to join us?"

" His schedule for court demands he not be absent for the next three months, but you are much more intelligent than I give credit,"

Jane took the minor slight quite well considering she earned it for her lack of ambition before his proposal. " I believe that the easiest avenue is the best if it uses the least resources, Charles," She did not expound upon how she came upon this belief, fondly remembering the near one-sided conversations they held in Netherfield. If he only prattled on more, it'd be easier for her to nod along and just agree – like her father did to her mother. Had she married someone exactly like her mother? Fortune and honor aside, did Charles Bingley match Mr. Wickham in worthlessness?

" You appear troubled again. What is it?"

She smiled and looked down at the white sauce smothering the cooked duck. " I miss Lizzy. She always had something to say that would make life seem so more amusing. I wish for her visit after her and Mr. Darcy are married and honeymooned,"

" Mr. Darcy spends his time at Netherfield until Lady de Bourg ends her obstruction of his marriage. I already extended the open invitation once he wrote to me last week about it," Charles informed her between bites of food. " How long do you wish Mrs. Darcy to stay? A fortnight? A month?"

Jane considered the answer. " I believe that a month would be preferred but I understand Pemberley is grand, and I would not wish to keep her away from the estate long," Especially considering that the mistress of the estate still held a crucial role of support to the Lord and Master of it. No, as much as she wished Lizzy stay longer, it would inopportune Mr. Darcy too much.

Charles nodded, smiled wide, and then mentioned that his sister would return from Bath to stay a fortnight before she traveled to Brighton with her second cousins to spend the season sea bathing. " While Caroline is here, if you have any complaints, if she invades your authority whatsoever, tell me and I resolve it," He assured her repeatedly before feeling the matter settled. Jane, however, feared Caroline's tongue and cold civility more than her meddling. If anyone learned that Charles did not manage his own estate, then he'd lose any respectability in the Commons and London.

" Charles, will you be returning to London soon? I would like for us to spend more time together, perhaps we might tour England – Lizzy suggested several sites when I told her that we postponed the honeymoon for more practical reasons,"

" I will not be returning to London until after the visit with the Flints, and when I go, I will make arrangements for possible sea bathing. I hear it cures all ills,"

Remembering her mother's penchant for all things luxurious, Jane nodded. " Yes, that sounds lovely,"

" Not nearly as lovely as you, My Darling," Charles abandoned her to the drawing room where she played the pianoforte and he to the Billiards room. Now more than ever, Jane missed Longbourn. Her loneliness did not last long, as Clara wrote back days later that they were most certainly welcome to visit Kent and that a room would be prepared. Charles helped Jane pack her best dresses, as Clara warned they might be asked to dine with Lady de Bourg, and the coach delivered them to the Flint Estate punctually by noon on April 18th.

Clara waited with Lucas for their arrival. " Jonny and Uncle John are walking the fields, as the drainage failed in one field and drowned half the crops. We're hoping to salvage what we can before the health is affected. The tenants in that area are having transportation difficulty, and the work animals miserable from the lack of dryness,"

Charles Bingley and Lucas Flint sized each other up before shaking hands. Jane accepted Clara's arm. " I'll show you to the room, and then we can walk the garden. I try to stay active for the baby's sake more than mine. The mid-wife said the birth be easier if I stayed active, and a stillbirth might be avoided,"

The natural beauty admired the clearly pregnant Clara wishing she shared the same condition. " Aye,"

" I turned the needlepoints into a quilt. I had been thinking too, about selling them so that I might make extra coin for spending, but then I realized that it'd be too tiresome on my health. Jonny agreed it a good idea however and encouraged it. He said that the coin earned could be put toward my settlement, and the jointure might increase it if earns more than a set amount,"

" How very generous of him," Jane remarked quietly as they lead the way into the house. Lucas engaged Mr. Bingley in conversation about his new land and house, Charles replying in kind and eventually inquiring about his leg. " I am glad you are well and happy, no matter what Caroline might've said about your husband,"

Clara lowered onto a chaise. " Caroline says many things, Jane. I take none of them personally," She pulled a quilt in-progress from a large, round basket woven from ribbon and sticks. " Neither should you,"

Placing herself at an angle toward Clara and away from the gentlemen, Jane nodded. " Clara, even if what Caroline said is true, no one can say that an heir was not produced. Mr. Flint's injury is enough to limit his mobility, and were it not, you have always observed society's strictures," Now Clara's brow rose. " But forgive me for speaking out of turn, I had only wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy,"

" It had come rather soon into the marriage, I admit. I fully expected to not be able to bear a child for quite some months, possibly a year. My own mother had a difficult time conceiving Matthais, and Gideon and I were a miracle. She counted her good graces after we passed the first year, and Papa never tried for more,"

" I understand there are ways to increase one's chances,"

" Of becoming pregnant? Oh yes, but surely you are not that worried, are you? Your mother birthed five girls within the span of seven years,"

" Yes, but not all are lucky as her," Jane replied quietly, now glancing anxiously toward Charles. She fidgeted with her hands and hesitated, and Clara leaned forward. " I only wish to make him happy-"

" Jane, you have always made Mr. Bingley happy. You are beautiful, just the perfect mix of quiet and respectful. You rarely speak ill of anyone. He is lucky to have you," Clara assured her half-truthfully. " Besides, pregnancy is not an art or science. It takes time and effort and no small amount of fortune,"

Seeing that she could not explain her problems to Clara with the men so close, she then took Clara up on the walk in the garden hedges. " It is – just that, Mr. Flint is willing to run his estate, and your Mr. Flint is willing to take up that mantle," Jane explained so quietly Clara almost needed to lean in to listen. " Charles takes it all for granted that the steward is all capable,"

" So who is running the estate?"

" I am. Papa taught me some things – and then I had to hire tutors willing to educate me on the rest. Still, the steward is given the most preference in the matter, and if the steward needs more funds or permission to attempt a different solution, he comes to me so that I may quickly gain Charles permission to accomplish the different approach. I have not had a quiet evening that did not involve running over the ledgers in the past three weeks, and he goes off to London for business he will not disclose. His accountants in London do not disclose details on the account until each quarter, and even then I hesitate to question him. I come from nothing, Clara, and I can easily be cast aside if I displease him,"

" So you remain quiet and unhappy, unappreciated?"

" Not unappreciated. Anything I ask for is mine, and he so willingly gives it that I am the one wary of overspending pin money. It worries me because he has no concern for anything but the present, and in regard to an heir, he seems most unconcerned I have not conceived yet,"

" It is only four months,"

" Three, and Mama conceived almost on the day of her wedding," Jane explained quickly, breathing more agitated, color deepening in her cheeks. " Lizzy tells me that I worry too much, but I am not Mama and I can not afford to return home to Longbourn, where Lydia prances about with Mr. Wickham till he travels with the Regiment to Brighton,"

Clara listened intently never guessing behind that empty smile someone so stress existed. " Is Mr. Wickham as awful as he is made out to be? I had heard he is a fortune hunter, and that he almost eloped with quite a fortune before the possible bride was rescued by her relatives,"

" Miss King joined her uncle after his attentions were marked in her direction, then he refocused them on Lydia. Somehow Lydia got wind of the 3,500 pound dowry that each of us gained by Papa's sly investing years ago. She told him, and he whisked her off to Gretna Green. Half of it is gone already to pay of his debts in Meryton, and I've a feeling the other half will be gone once they are in Brighton,"

Listening more intently now, Clara Flint tried to keep the growing concern off her countenance. Jane, too deep in her own relief, failed to notice the growing concern on full display in her companion. Thankful for Gideon's careful watch over her and Jonny's love for her, she now considered herself the luckiest woman in Kent. " But with you running the estate, you are fully aware of the particulars and will know how good of a marriage your children must make in order to keep the estate as it is,"

Jane relaxed for the first time since her arrival. " I never looked at it that way," Returning to the men, Clara and Jane spoke of the particulars that concerned the Flint estate with full permission of the Flint family and Bingley's indifference. " The Allanies are without food, and so we were forced to give them food from the stores, and of course the animals needed a dry place to sleep and rest, so we could not use the stables in the low land and are considering rebuilding the stables on higher ground,"

" It will be worth the cost of rebuilding, but you can reuse the material from the other stable to build the new one,"

" Aye, and it must be done before it rains again so heavily. The start of spring has surprised us, but I suspect it will improve as spring bleeds into summer. If Lucas is accepted at the Inn of Courts, he will depart from us and hopefully become a barrister. The military will not take him with his bum knee,"

Jane now allowed herself to politely study the young man. He favored his left leg greatly. Crutches always near with upper torso strength, it showed that he recovered from the carriage accident and moved on. The doctor did him rightfully proud. " They hanged the man who shot the driver?"

" I hear it was a most raucous event," Clara turned her attention to the men as they retreated off to the dining area most likely to discuss whatever men discussed. " I am glad he is uncommonly able to keep his mobility and wished him to be better acquainted with Miss de Bourg. She is a frail thing, however, and childbirth will kill her. She is the only heir to Rosings Park with an impressive dowry, although she never disclosed the amount to me nor did I ask it,"

" She has not been presented at court or Almack's," Jane was to be presented in winter, Charles insisted upon it even though she told him that being presented did not make a difference in their countryside income. " Which is odd given that Lady de Bourg had been presented at the age of fifteen. She is the sister of an Earl, as Charles tells me,"

" Earl Matlock, yes. She speaks fondly of him, and as she does all the talking at Rosings, I can probably tell you that Mr. Darcy is expected to be added to the family tree as her daughter's husband – though we both know that Mr. Darcy does not wish it, or else he'd not lead Eliza on at all,"

" Or my father and mother," Jane agreed readily, picking up her hoop and stretching material tight before tightening the hoop around the target area for needlepoint. " Miss de Bourg is not much talked of otherwise, and everyone is curious as to what kind of girl she is given who her mother is,"

The ladies conversed comfortably till dinner, and the gentlemen rejoined them at the dining table. Lucas complimented Charles on his estate and then went on to speak of his future plans if he did become a barrister. Jonny tended to Clara, further irritating her, as John questioned Jane about Longbourn and its productivity. Jane answered his questions with astounding accuracy how little her father coaxed from the soil and how run down the cottages were. " Mrs. Flint has seen the property. It will need much rejuvenation,"

" I wouldn't say rejuvenation. It just needs a loving, firm hand that wishes to make it better," Clara dismissed in a rosier view, as Mr. Bingley appeared uneasy and Jonny wanted to discuss Charles's property. " In any case, the Bennets are above poverty by 1,950 pounds. They are not poor by any means,"

John Flint didn't accept the brush off, so well practiced, and pinned the next question on Jane. " Mrs. Collins said that the Bennets were the primary family of Meryton, a small village. If that is true, and your relatives come from trade, and that trade is wealthy, then it should also benefit your family too. Why has no extra income been put into the land?"

Clearly in this household running the estate was an equal opportunity subject, and Charles ever so glad he did not need to be the primary participant, allowed everyone else to speak first. Jane's knowledge put him at a better advantage, he decided, than when he first married her. Not a bad choice at all, he decided cheerfully.

A neutral façade saved Jane from being outted, but Clara noted the manner in which she ate peckishly and leaned back instead of toward everyone. " My mother has a fondness for shopping, but as of late, that fondness has decreased and Papa has been able to put more money back into the account with Uncle Gardiner. He said it is a jointure for Mama in case he passes before her, and if she passes before him, it will be split five ways between us. Mrs. Collins inherits nothing that her husband could have inherited, as the entail ended with his death. No boy child, and she is a widow with only 350 per annum until she remarries. It is all a sad, unfortunate situation, but Mr. Collins provoked it when he insisted that Lizzy did him wrong by refusing his hand,"

John Flint arched an eyebrow in Charles's direction. " And you, sir, are to inherit more than you intended. With such a minor income, surely you could keep the property together and buy out the rest,"

" It would please me greatly," Charles announced with his usual amiable spirit. " I could almost call it a home for my dear Jane, but my property in Derbyshire demands greater attention, and if we have more than one boy, it will be a most convenient inheritance for him,"

Lucas tired of talk about inheritance and engaged Clara in an argument about a proper boy's name. " You can not call him Augustus. In this family, we have always considered the bible as the first inspiration-"

" Unless you are the father of this child, you have no say in the child's name. Marry Miss de Bourg and name the child whatever you wish. Until then the first boy child Jonny and I birth will be called Augustus," Jane quite happily considered the first day in Kent a success, and Charles wished to be in continued acquaintance with the Flints. They were a busy sort of people, the busy sort of people that could benefit him without him requesting their aid – just like Mr. Darcy.

*On a side note, entails are said to last three to four generations under English law, but in this fanfiction I conveniently shortened it to where if there is no male heir at all in any line, as the book makes clear Collins and Bennet are an only child, then the entail from that, I have been historically true on all details including the widow receiving 1/3 of the husband's estate and her dowry returned to her parents,*


	11. Chapter 11

March 1, 1812 – April 30, 1812

Netherfield opened its doors once more to Mr. Wilder, this time his wife as its proper mistress. Edith, a plump young woman blessed with homely features and honey brown hair, always made time to visit the tenants every three days of the week. The other three she dutifully visited her neighbors – the Bennets, Lucass, Boulangers, and the Morriss. On Sunday, they attended service and returned home to spend their time with each other. Mr. Darcy, who accompanied them back to Netherfield, used the majority of his time courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet, assisting Mr. Bennet in allocating funds to improve tenant infrastructure, and visiting Meryton often enough that the shopkeepers were on familiar ground with him.

Gideon happily forgot about his sister until Edith warned him if he didn't write her a letter that she'd write a four page letter complaining, and that would prompt a letter of questioning from Clara. So Gideon did as she asked, finding his separation anxiety smoothing away under the gentle but loving firmness of his wife.

Out of respect for Mr. Darcy and the Bennets, Edith invited all the Bennets to dine with them once a week, save for Mr. Wickham, who spent most of his days with the officers because Mr. Bennet refused to house him at Longbourn. Lydia, therefore called upon Edith alone, and dined without her husband often. Mr. Darcy shared with Elizabeth the truth of his past, including how Mr. Wickham could've had a living in Kymptom if his interest in the church were sincere, and how he could have succeeded in law if only he didn't squander the 1,000 pounds of inheritance from Old Mr. Darcy. His dreaded secret involving Georgiana worked itself out after Lydia proudly told everyone how he favored Miss King first, but then she was sent away so Mr. Wickham liked her best after all.

Elizabeth could only gape at him in true horror, and then quickly inquired as to if he intended to break off the courtship now that George Wickham married Lydia. Fitzwilliam assured her he did not. " On the contrary, Miss Eliza, I will not give your mother the victory she so desires. I only ask that you do not share this with anyone else," He especially nodded emphatically toward Lydia. " Would you dance with me Miss Mary played a folk song? Your sister Jane is no longer ill,"

The honorable request and impish reference set Elizabeth's heart fluttering. " Most certainly, sir, for how could I say no?" Mary required no conjoling and soon the drawing room boasted a lively country song. Mr. Bennet watched as Darcy and Elizabeth captured the attentions of Mrs. Bennet and worked an unspoken spell over her weaker senses, effectively shutting her up the rest of the evening. Kitty played with Mary the rest of the evening as Edith remarked on Kitty's improved behavior.

" I believe Captain Carter has taken a sincere interest in her, and if she continues to behave as she does, she might very well be happily settled elsewhere in the country. Captain Carter comes from a respectable family after all. Have you heard of the Carters in London, Lydia? They specialize in trade and manufacturing. They're a small clan but a growing one. The eldest has been disowned for his drunkard and gambling ways, and the clan pools their wealth into a trust. It is very ingenious as it provides for all of them,"

" Oh?" Lydia listened, her thoughts constantly wondering.

Edith repositioned herself so that she could sit back further. " Captain Carter reaps almost 800 per annum. My father invested the Boulanger wealth into trade and still does – he says the Carters are a reliable return on the coin,"

Lydia, with half the mind, finally replied. " So he is to offer his hand to Kitty?"

" It appears that he may do so before going to Brighton, from what the shopkeepers say. He and Mr. Wickham speak much on the subject of wealth, and he tried to convince your Wickham to invest your dowry so that it may grow in size,"

" And how do you know this?" Lydia demanded suspiciously. Was her Wickham bedding other women? Surely he wouldn't bed Edith Wilder – the lady was the size of…well, the size of Mrs. Hill.

Kitty and Mary laughed over something at the pianoforte as the dance ended and Mr. Darcy properly lead Elizabeth to a nearby chair and he took his own seat near Gideon and Mr. Bennet. " I know it because Colonel Forster's wife visits when she has time enough to spare. I don't know why she told me – what am I to do about your sister's future marital bliss? But she did say that Kitty is most certainly the lady of his interest, and as you are her sister, I felt you should know. It should be a blessed day indeed when they marry, as you will be able to travel together,"

" Until Captain Carter retires,"

" I suspect the man to be a career man by the way Mrs. Forster talks, and I admit. What a romantic couple, officers have always captured the hearts of ladies. Their red coats-"

Mrs. Bennet said not a word, although her ear stayed on the conversation.

"-it is something about the red coats." Edith finished happily. " I'd place five shillings he makes an offer before the regiment moves to Brighton,"

Lydia pouted, and then consoled herself that she married an officer first. " I'd place five shillings that he does not,"

" Now you're being contrary only because Captain Carter is of greater consequence than your Mr. Wickham," Edith teased her most loudly before sighing and taking Gideon's hand. " I would be happy, Lydia, not jealous," Taking their turn on the floor to Mary and Kitty's amusement, they showed no further interest in Lydia Wickham.

Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham remained silent the rest of the visit, and upon returning home, Lydia accused Kitty of being petty and jealous. It turned into an argument that upset Longbourn, Mary putting an end to it by declaring that they were both being childish, and that Lydia knew better. " As a married woman, you ought to have better control of yourself and be less like our mother. Kitty can marry whoever she likes, you are not her mother or father, Lydia," Mary then lead Kitty off to their shared bedroom where they retired. Elizabeth walked right past Lydia to her own room, leaving the pouting married woman to her own misery.

Mr. Bennet eventually heard her retire to her bedchamber and the next morning she disappeared to Meryton to see her beloved. Lydia never liked accepting defeat or being bested in what she considered 'hers'. Repairing to Mrs. Forster every day, Lydia prevailed and worked upon the impressionable young woman only half a decade older than her till Mrs. Forster insisted Lydia and Wickham be taken into her home wherever they be stationed next. Colonel Forster rejected her insisting however and informed his wife that no officer would share his home with him unless they were the spouse of his sister, a sister he did not have.

Captain Carter visited Longbourn three times a week, often spending half the visit with Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy, if Mr. Darcy visited at the same time. Kitty, so certain of her own happiness and heart, confided in Elizabeth that she did not envy Lydia, or even their mother. " I at least understand Charlotte's position. Lydia chose her disgrace, and Mama never cared to learn to be a gentlewoman. Captain Carter speaks so highly of his family and their connections, and I've a feeling them far more respectable even if they only do come from trade,"

" Do you love the man, Kitty?" Elizabeth asked of her as they picked flowers.

Kitty styled one behind her ear most playfully. " I do not know what I feel, only that I wish his company when he not here and when he is here, I am jealous of Papa. Captain Carter speaks well of Papa, and he says that we stand a good chance of possibly falling in grace if Lydia were introduced to wider society,"

" And yet he still marks his attentions on you," Elizabeth returned the favor and placed a flower behind Kitty's ear. " Mrs. Wilder predicts an engagement soon,"

" Has Mr. Darcy not proposed to you yet?"

" He is near, I believe. Just yesterday he hinted that I will soon meet his sister, and I am most happy to know that Mama fears him. Trust me when I say that Mama and Aunt Phillips vex him. He was most kind to Charlotte when he called upon her to give her his sympathies. She thanked and told him bluntly that I was the jewel of Hertfordshire, ready to adorned. Or was it Sir Lucas? I remember not,"

Kitty leaned on her older sister's arm. " Perhaps we might all be married then before the end of this year,"

" I would wish it so, but we can not all expect good fortune," They carried their baskets of flowers into the house so that they could make wreathes and bouquets and flower arrangements. " At least you will not be poor, as Lydia will be,"

" But I will not be wealthy either,"

" Better to be middle than poor, Kitty," Elizabeth rationalized as they thought back on their previous future outlooks. All in all, it improved dramatically. " At the very least Mama will not try to live with you. She will insist on living with Jane or I because of who our husbands would be,"

Mary descended the steps to join the two. " Mama is with Lydia discussing buying her new clothes if Papa will allow it," She warned the girls. Both avoided the upstairs instead choosing the breakfast parlor where they happily passed away their time in comfortable silence.

Scene Break

Netherfield witnessed a most welcoming scene as Miss Georgiana Darcy stepped down from the coach. She bore no smile however as she handed a letter to her brother. " Lady de Bourg visited while you were away, brother," Then she burst into tears again and hugged her brother. Gideon lead Edith back inside so that the siblings could share a moment of privacy.

Fitzwilliam took the letter, one arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Unfolding it most carefully with three fingers, he began to silently read the many lines that flowed onto the next page. " Georgie, please join Mr. And Mrs. Wilder. I will join you shortly," Georgiana ran up the steps and into the house. Gideon ordered Edith to see her to the drawing room while he lingered on the landing outside the main entrance waiting for Darcy to explain himself.

When Darcy folded the letter back up and placed it inside his vest, he only nodded to Gideon. No explanation passed between the gentlemen, and only Georgiana shed any light on the matter between tea and biscuits and the evening meal. " The mean old woman – why must she care who he marries?"

Edith had no idea who Georgiana spoke of and therefore understood no better than Gideon.

Fitzwilliam spent half a day wrapping up business in Meryton, and then the other half assuring his sister that all is well. He repaired straight away to Mr. Bennet the following day, taking Elizabeth on a long walk toward Meryton and finally making his offer of marriage. " My Aunt forces my hand, Elizabeth. She has gone to the Bishop of Canterbury, presenting papers that insist I am in a marriage contract with her daughter. The Bishop will most likely contact me, but I am going to respond to this deception before it spirals out of control. Will you accept the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth allowed herself a smile, a nod, and then latched herself onto his arm. " I will wait as long as you need me to,"

" It may take months,"

" Mr. Darcy, I have enduring my family one and twenty years. Another few months is not a burden," She laughed it and then sobered immediately. " Truly, do what you must and do not worry about me,"

Reassured of her goodwill, Darcy proceeded to London. On April 30th, he departed Netherfield with his sister to go to London to consult with the Darcy family lawyer.

April 28, 1812 – May 20, 1812

Kitty did not need to wait long for her officer to propose. On the first of May when he was informed of the official move to Brighton, Captain James Carter repaired to Longbourn. He asked for Mr. Bennet's permission to marry Kitty, and then encountered Lydia trying to spirit Kitty away to visit Charlotte, soon to be in half-mourning. " Mrs. Wickham, Miss Catherine," He bowed. " Miss Catherine, would you join me in the wild garden?" Lydia made to follow. " Alone,"

Mrs. Bennet exited the house, calling after Lydia. Lydia lingered, even as Kitty accepted his arm and followed him to the wild garden. " Miss Bennet, you are looking very pretty this morning,"

" Thank you, Captain," She said, cheeks turning red. " And you very handsome,"

" I will miss you when I am stationed in Brighton and will think of you often,"

Mr. Bennet shut the breakfast parlor off from the nebby Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Wickham, their cries of protests unheard by Captain Carter. " I am certain you will find other ladies to catch your fancy, sir,"

" But none who are as lively and happy as you, Catherine. You have been the light of my life in Meryton, and I wish I could take you with me,"

" If you could, sir, we would need to be married,"

" I am a man of less means but no means poor, Miss Catherine. I earn 800 pounds per annum as you well know and could easily support you and a family. If you would part from Longbourn and become my wife, I would most cheerfully go to Brighton,"

" As your wife?" She asked in disbelief. While she and Lydia always preferred officers, she never imagined marrying one. " Did I hear you correctly, sir?"

Captain Carter produced a letter of promise detailing what the family trust owed him annually as well the value of his savings invested among other traders. " I know you are of the age to need your father's permission and he has granted it. You only need to say no and I will never make the offer again, but if you say yes, I must repair to the Parson for the beginning of the banns to be read, and to inform the Colonel of my impending nuptials,"

All Kitty could do was stare at him, and after several minutes passed, she handed the letter back to him. " I will say yes, Captain Carter, only if you agree to a year's engagement. We will both know our heart's desire at the end of the period, and then if you still wish, we will marry and I will follow you wherever the regiment leads you," James Carter swept her into his arms, and then placed a most chaste kiss on her gloved hand.

" I must return to Meryton, I trust you will give your father the good news,"

" Of course, Captain," Kitty stared after him and waited till he was out of sight and hearing before running into the house, tearing open the door of his study, not able to find him, then the breakfast parlor where she found him most genuinely happy with a book on his lap. " Papa! Haven't you told us it not nice to eavesdrop?"

" I did, child, indeed I did. Are your mother and sister still out in the hall? Or have they sought out another way to hear your answer?"

Kitty stood stupidly in the middle of the room. " Did I do the wrong thing by asking for a long engagement? I do not wish to be like Lydia, Papa, and I do not want to be a burden," Her father just kept smiling and then began to hum to himself. " So I did right?" Her nerves started to itch, and she could not stand still any longer.

Finally Mr. Bennet put her out of her misery. " You did right, child. Now, as I understand, your mother will be most pleased you are marrying an officer, even if it is a year away. You should give her the good news and she might want you to purchase wedding clothes before your officer is even present for the wedding,"

" No, Papa. I do not want wedding clothes. What if he is killed in combat? Even though we are always on edge because of the French, we ourselves are not in a war,"

Mr. Bennet announced to the household later that night that Mrs. Bennet would receive her pin money again now that the regiment soon would be away. Lydia asked about pin money, only to be told that she no longer was his responsibility to provide for. " If you wish pin money, Lydia, ask Mr. Wickham. He is your husband and you are his responsibility now. Or better yet, write your sister Jane as she will have more than enough pin money to send to you and still be able to afford her comforts,"

" Oh Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bingley earns 5,000 a year,"

" Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, and as Lydia most willfully chose George Wickham, she is to live with her consequences. Kitty, by comparison, will never have to worry as her man is twice or three times the consequence of Mr. Wickham,"

" Papa, I wish you would not say it that way," Kitty protested over her sister's jealous eruptions and bitter remarks. Mary kept her head down and ate her food in silence, wanting no part in the talk of officers, marriage, or leaving Longbourn. Now that Mrs. Bennet could shop again, she'd no doubt see the emergence of silliness in the household.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. " Papa, Mr. Darcy has written to tell me that the Bishop dismissed Lady de Bourg's claims. The special license has been issued to him, and he returns to wed me even as I speak. He insists that we marry in the same church that Jane married, and that the family be present, including Mr. Wickham. Will you consent to this?"

Lydia continued the heavy stream of commentary under breath as she ate the food, knowing once they left she'd likely never be able to hire a cook to prepare her meals.

" Most heartily and send you off to Pemberley too. Mary, Kitty, you'll have your own rooms, soon," Mr. Bennet exclaimed and then leveled a most happy smile at Mrs. Bennet, who long stopped caring about Lydia's complaining.

Three happy weeks Catherine Bennet and James Carter spent together when his duties permitted, Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy marrying on the 18th of May. They stayed the first night at Netherfield, and with Georgiana Darcy as company departed for Pemberley. Lydia Wickham followed her husband to Brighton on the 20th, where they expected to be stationed for several months more. With only Mary and Kitty at home, Mr. Bennet predicted his household to be less silly, more profitable, and less tiring.

Mr. Wilder in his bookroom on the same day his youngest daughter left ensured that he still had the company of some reason.


	12. Final Words and Thoughts

Part One is complete – a proper stopping point for the characters collect themselves and for the readers to catch their breath. Pride and Prejudice was just the tip of the iceberg, a titanic love story without the sinking into the Atlantic, and the way it trails off in the end irritates me to no end. Therefore I do not know how many parts there will be to this story, but as of right now, it does not stop at Part One. I did not meet my quota of 20 men, and I intend to.

For all those who have favorited this and myself, thank you. My humble heart swells with pride, and I hope that the hours I devoted to research have thorough amused you. I am literally taking my rendition of Pride and Prejudice into unchartered territory as I develop the characters beyond what Austen detailed for them.

The 'blah blah blah happy ending blah blah' just doesn't cut it for me. I want the nitty gritty, and I am going to give it to you as faithfully and loyally as I did before.

Yours, The Unpredictable Muse


End file.
